


Don’t Hold Back

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Background Character Death, Dom Rhett, Internalized Homophobia, Link is his favorite client, M/M, Pining Rhett, Rhett is a pro dom, Sex Work, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Link has a lot of responsibilities resting on his gorgeous shoulders. It’s Rhett’s job to unburden him of all that. When Link is Rhett’s, he doesn’t have to think about a thing. Rhett will take care of him.





	1. Don’t Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impact play, flogging, whipping, masturbation, aftercare

Rhett always looked forward to Link’s sessions more than any of his other clients. He was good looking, respectful, nice, funny. And a total pain slut. He drove Rhett crazy. Well, as crazy as Rhett would allow, while keeping his professional cool. As long as Link was his client, it was all about what he wanted. Not that Rhett didn’t get anything out of their sessions, but not as much as he would have liked to get, if he was honest with himself. 

He was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. His appointment was here. Link was here. He couldn’t help the stupid grin that that spread across his face as he walked in. Rhett felt his cheeks redden and lift. “Hey, Link. How’s it going, man?”

“Umm. All right, Rhett.”

Link was smiling, but he seemed stressed. Or nervous. He usually was a bit high strung when they started. That’s why he’d scheduled the session, in the first place. Rhett knew that. He also never really seemed completely comfortable using Rhett’s name. Though, Rhett had asked him to use it before and after scenes.

“Everything... good to go?” Link asked, fidgeting awkwardly.

Right down to business, it seemed. And why shouldn’t it be, Rhett reminded himself.

“Yeah, definitely. Um. Everything we confirmed yesterday, still good? Any new limits, injuries, or other medical stuff I should know about?”

“Nothin’ new.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s actually been great lately.”

“My back’s been kinda buggin’ me.”

“Oh. Um, is that... is that a problem for today?”

“No,” Rhett admitted. “It’s not. I don’t actually know why I mentioned it.”

Enough chat, Rhett told himself. Some days Link was more open to it than others. Today didn’t seem to be one of them. Today, Link just seemed to be in significant need. Which excited Rhett. Viscerally. He felt his smile fall a little, and harden. Sliding into ‘character’, as he reached out to stroke Link’s cheek.

“You ready, darlin’?”

“Yes, master,” Link whispered hungrily.

“I’m gonna go grab a coupla things. When I get back, I want you naked.”

“Yes, master.”

Rhett stepped outside the room to grab some of his supplies. He had a small white first aid kit, and a larger handcrafted wooden case of tools and toys. This was also when he’d usually get into his leather gear, or whatever his client wanted him to wear. Link had never requested anything like that. He just wanted Rhett wearing ‘nice fitting’ (read: tight) jeans and a t shirt. All black. And boots. He was adamant about the boots. So over the past six months, whenever Rhett was expecting Link, he’d be waiting in his black jeans and shirt, but would always wait until now to change into his boots. It never failed to get a reaction when he re-entered the room.

Link had done as directed. He was stripped bare waiting on his knees, sitting back on his heels.

Link looked thirsty as hell, and desperate for whatever was to come. Rhett didn’t react, but it was really working him up. Link would know if he looked at the front of his jeans, but Link’s eyes already seemed to be losing their focus. And Rhett hasn’t even touched him yet.

Rhett drank in the needy look on Link’s face, and approached him with collar and cuffs. Link looked him up and down, always lingering a little longer on the boots. Rhett was hyperaware of maintaining good posture, and keeping himself at full height. He knew that for Link, as with most his clients, his height was a major part of it. Link was a tall dude, with a lot of responsibilities on those gorgeous shoulders. It was Rhett’s job to help him feel small, and unburden him of all that. All those big, important decisions everyone was looking to him to make. All day, every day. But when Link was Rhett’s, he didn’t have to think about a thing. Rhett would take care of him.

Link tilted his head down, offering Rhett his neck. Rhett didn’t have to ask. He placed the collar around his neck. Running a finger around the smooth skin under the leather, making sure the fit was as it should be.

“Hands,” Rhett commanded.

Link wordlessly held out his arms toward Rhett. Rhett thought his breathing seemed to be a little heavy for where things were right now. If his breathing was fucked now, he was concerned about later. He had big plans for his boy.

Rhett placed gentle kisses on the insides of his wrists before putting the cuffs on them.

“Hold the bar for me.”

Again, Link silently obeyed.

“Answer me, when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Link raised his arms to the steel suspension bar above him.

“Face the other way.”

Link was now facing a mirrored wall. Rhett attached the cuffs to the bar. He openly stared at the image of Link’s body in the mirror: fully extended, fully naked.

“I know you said your shoulder is ‘great’, but I’m not suspending you here. You’ll be standing, able to touch the ground. Just grip the bar for support.”

He double-checked the security of the cuffs. “You look good like this,” Rhett assured him, as he ran his hands down Link’s raised arms, and down the sides of his body. “Don’t forget to breathe.” He leaned down toward Link’s ear, whispering a promise, “I’m gonna fuck you up, darlin’.”

Link’s lips curled into a near imperceptible smile. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Rhett corrected, with a sharp smack to Link’s bare ass. He began moving in slow circles around his helpless prey.

“Please, master.” Link’s face flushed, and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Rhett watched the white skin where he’d slapped Link go pink. He gave him another quick smack, making the other cheek match in color.

Rhett noticed Link’s breathing starting to level out, which was a relief. He didn’t know how far he would have really been able to take things if Link was too on edge. Things could get messy real quick.

Rhett wanted it to get messy, but slowly. And he wanted to control the mess. And more importantly, be able to clean it up. He needed to be sure he’d be able to do that for Link.

He continued his slow rotation around Link’s long, beautiful body. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he offered open-handed smacks to his tan, toned body. Rhythmically warming Link’s skin with quick slaps and pinches to his lovely, sculpted back muscles. Directly beneath those devastatingly cut shoulder blades. Sharp slaps to his perfect ass, and down where his upper thigh joined it.

Link was gradually becoming warm and pink, and the little hums and moans that escaped his mouth were intoxicating to Rhett.

Rhett retrieved a bootlace flogger from his wooden case. He had purchased this particular one with Link in mind. He had never bought a toy for a specific client before. He had bought at least three for Link. Link didn’t know about that, but Rhett thought about it all the time.

He walked in front of Link, looking him over. He held the handle with one hand, and secured the tails together with the other.

There were faint lines of sweat forming at his hairline, and along his brow. Rhett raised a thumb to wipe the sweat from his brow, to keep it from falling into his eye. He dragged the thumb down to Link’s pouty open mouth.

“Suck.”

Link did, moaning around it until Rhett withdrew.

“Thank you, master.” Link groaned, hoarsely. 

“You like gettin’ a little taste, don’t you, darlin’?”

Rhett loved how antsy Link was getting in his restraints, but he couldn’t drag it out much longer; or he’d have to start over again, warming him up. He needed a whole day, or an entire weekend with him. He’d love to take it slow, and drive him senseless. But, again, Rhett had to remember: Link was the one paying, so what Rhett wanted wasn’t relevant.

Rhett resumed lightly working Link’s back with the flogger, bringing the pink heat of the blood under his skin to the surface. He gradually built up a punctuated rhythm, adding accent blows that would elicit delicious sounds from his willing victim. Rhett moved backward, giving himself space to dole out harsher blows. Link wailed, and it was music to Rhett’s ears. He knew his baby liked the sting. He also knew that Link was not his baby... But, for now, he was _his_ , in some regard.

Rhett could see how much Link was enjoying it from his reflection in the mirrored wall. Link’s cock was hard, bobbing in front of his body as he moved with the blows. His face was flushed with whatever combination of pleasure and pain he was experiencing. Rhett’s own pants tightened as he reflected on the fact that he was the one creating that experience for him.

Rhett felt himself beginning to flow effortlessly, alternating the pace and intensity of his strikes. He heard Link whimpering, moaning, and thanking him. Link’s eyes were looking toward the mirror, but they were unfocused, and his stare seemed distant. Rhett could no longer interpret his mumbled words. His eyes were glassy, and intense. Budding beads of sweat glistened at his temples under his salt and pepper hair. The beads formed droplets that flowed through his stubble, clinging as it dropped along his angular jaw to pool at his chin.

Rhett would dial it back whenever he saw Link’s muscles tense after a particularly hard blow, and then he would build back up until Link was a babbling, drooling, incoherent mess. Suddenly, Link’s knees buckled, and gave out from under him. Leaving him suspended by his wrist cuffs, his arms fully supporting his weight.

It took Rhett by surprise when Link’s eyes blinked back into focus and he stuttered, “Y-yel.. um, red?”

Rhett shoved the handle of his flogger into the back of his jeans, and lifted Link to his feet. He wiped the spit and sweat from Link’s chin.

“I... I’m okay,” Link said, “I didn’t know which one to say...”

“Doesn’t matter, tell me.” Rhett unhooked Link’s cuffs from the bar, and lowered his arms, massaging them to assist the blood flow.

“Nuh-nothing happened, nothing bad. Just.” Link barely took a breath as he went on, “When my legs gave out, I was afraid for my shoulder. It didn’t even hurt, it just made me nervous that I’m gonna mess it up again. I didn’t think it would make me nervous, but it did. I’m- I'm really, sorry. I just...”

“Hey. You don’t need to be sorry. I’m glad you stopped me. You never have before. So, it’s good to know that you actually will if you need me to.”

Link looked like he was trying to process that.

“Is it... is it over? Now, for today? Since I stopped it?”

Rhett cocked his head, not quite sure he understood here. “It is if you want it to be. This is your show, man. You call the shots.”

“Because I’m paying you?”

“Even if you weren’t.”

“If I... weren’t...?”

This wasn’t how Rhett wanted to have this conversation. Though he desperately did want to have it. But now was not the time.

“Do you wanna stop for the day?”

“No.” Link’s tone was firm. The effect it had on Rhett made him wonder if he was losing control of his scene. Or did it not count, because technically this was a break in the scene? He wondered if he cared.

“Okay, darlin’. Tell me what you want.”

“I want... what we talked about in our last ‘negotiations’, or whatever. You said. Or you asked. I- I want you to whip me.”

Rhett nodded slowly. “I can do that.”

He had brought the idea up with Link, because of another item he had bought ‘for Link’, once he knew how much he loved the sting of the flogger. Prior to meeting Link, Rhett had casually practiced the skill for years on inanimate objects. Gaining confidence in his control and aim. But after playing with Link, he had begun honing his skill in earnest. He had practiced on pillows, stuffed animals, anything he could. Making sure his movements were just right, that he wouldn’t lacerate the more delicate areas of Link’s body by mistake. He was still worried about blood. Even with all his practice, he knew that blood was a strong possibility. Link wasn’t keen on blood, but had assured Rhett that he didn’t mind if he bled a little; he just didn’t want to see it.

Rhett lowered the steel bar, and helped position Link on his knees.

“Arms up, darlin’.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett refastened the cuffs to the bar, and trailed his fingers down Link’s fully extended arms. Link squirmed under the light touches.

“That tickle?”

Link nodded.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow. “D’you like it?”

Link shrugged shyly.

Another time, Rhett thought to himself.

“Hey, Rh-, um, master?”

“Yes?”

“Please, don’t go easy on me? Just ‘cause I had to stop earlier? I... I really need it.”

“It’s _because_ you stopped me earlier that I won’t be going easy on ya. Now that I know you respect your own limits, my job just got a lot easier.” Rhett gripped Link’s chin with a firm hand, as he reached behind his back to grab the flogger from his jeans. “I’m going to give you what you need, darlin’.” He pressed a crushing kiss onto Link’s mouth before roughly releasing his chin. “No goin’ easy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Link said, breathlessly.

“Thank me later.” Rhett said with a wink, as he let the tails of the flogger brush lightly over Link’s shoulders, as he moved to position himself again behind him.

He began, yet again, warming Link’s skin with light strikes. Rhett hummed to himself with satisfaction as he took in the sight of Link’s back. Faint lines were already beginning to paint his skin. Marks from earlier. He wondered if Link would feel them in the next few days. If he would accidentally brush against them doing everyday tasks, like dressing himself, and remember this. Or if he’d intentionally touch them, and think about Rhett.

Rhett was delivering more intense blows now, at regular intervals. Link was responding beautifully with quiet begging, and not so quiet words of gratitude.

Rhett kneeled down behind him, and grabbed a fistful of hair. He pulled his head back and whispered harshly, “This good for you, darlin’?”

“Oh, yes, master,” Link moaned. “Thank you, thank you, thank you...”

Rhett pushed his head back down, admiring the back of Link’s delicate neck, and how good the collar looked there. “So good for me, taking it all so well... my beautiful little pain slut.”

Link’s hips were shifting under Rhett’s praises. No doubt looking for friction that he was not going to find in this position. He whimpered to himself, watching Rhett walk over to his ‘tool box’, to exchange his flogger for a bull whip.

Rhett’s heart began to race as he lifted it. He could flog people, and had flogged people, for hours on end without any fear of actually injuring them. But _this_ was new. The years of practice, and the kink workshops... It just didn’t compare to turning his intentions on a client. Not just any client. Link trusted him to do this right.

Rhett began by choking up on the whip, shortening the tail. He flung it back over his shoulder, and aligned his elbow and forearm with his target. He squeezed the handle, took a deep breath, and brought his arm down slowly and with control, moving the thong over his shoulder to smack the sweet spot under Link’s left shoulder blade.

“Yes!” Rhett hissed triumphantly, as Link yelped. He hadn’t meant to celebrate so audibly, but screw it! He was proud of that strike.

Link seemed pleased by it, too. His grit teeth relaxed into an open mouthed grin, as he panted to catch his breath.

“Thank you, sir,” he groaned in ecstasy.

“You need another, darlin’?” Rhett couldn’t imagine Link saying no - the way he was looking at him in the mirror. And thank goodness; because, _fuck_ , he wanted to do that again.

“Yes, sir! Please, master?”

Rhett repositioned his arm, and the tail of the whip over his shoulder. He brought it down with more confidence this time.

“Thank you, sir!” Link cried out again. “Fuck, it’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s so sting-y... I love it...”

Rhett gave himself more length with the whip, backing up to give a longer, quicker crack of it. As the minutes passed, Rhett gradually built up the intensity. Link’s body started to sag forward. The weight of is body being held up by his wrist cuffs, and not his grip on the steel bar. Rhett would have thought he had passed out if he couldn’t still hear Link whimpering an unintelligible combination swears and praises. With his head hanging down Rhett couldn’t really tell if it was sweat or tears dripping from Link’s face. There was definitely drool again. Knowing that he had been the one to bring Link to this state gave him such a rush. He memorized how beautiful Link looked in the mirror. Filing the image away for later, with the dozen or so other memories he had of Link like this. Blissed out, and just completely given over to whatever Rhett wanted to do to him. Finding the escape that he so desperately needed whenever he came to Rhett like this. He brought the whip down again, and then paused. He watched the soft, raised, pink skin leak bright red in a thin line. The cut was sharp and small. But the skin was broken. Rhett knew it was time to stop.

“I think you’ve had enough for today, darlin’.” He discreetly walked back to his supplies table, and set the whip on top of the closed wooden case. He’d need to wash it before really putting it away. He squatted down to open a first aid kit, grabbing a square of gauze and a band-aid.

Link was mumbling incoherently. Rhett thought he could hear him uttering a string of “No no no no..”

“Yes, honey. You’re done. You did so good.”

Link stopped mumbling. Just quietly panting, hanging by his wrists. “Need more. Need... please. Master...”

Rhett quickly dabbed the sliced flesh dry, and pressed the band-aid to the skin. Link involuntarily flinched under his touch. Rhett knew it was tender, but he wanted to get pressure on it.

“You were so good today, honey. Took everything I gave you. You made me real happy.” Rhett smoothed back Link’s sweaty hair, and wiped his face clean of sweat and saliva. “Real happy.”

“C- can I come, master?”

“Yes, darlin’.” Rhett released his arms, and helped Link lower them and massage them, shake them out a little. “For me, you can.” He backed up, and sat down into the chair next to the his table of equipment. His eyes alternated between Link himself - still on his knees, and his mirror image. It didn’t take long for Link to get himself off. He wasn’t putting on a show. He just needed to come. Link’s hand was a blur over his cock. His shoulders shuddering with his heaving breaths, until he slumped over with a heavy sigh. Link was the very definition of spent.

Rhett hopped up, and sat down next to Link. He removed the cuffs, and his chest tightened as he removed the collar.

“Thank you... sir...” Link mumbled in a daze.

Rhett placed a gentle kiss on the exposed, sweat slicked skin of Link’s neck. “C’mon, honey.” He helped pick Link up onto his feet, and lead him through the door to an adjoining room.

The room had a bed, two end tables, and a mini fridge, and a little tv. One of the end tables had a little snack bowl filled with dry frosted mini-wheats. Rhett laid a groggy Link down onto his belly.

Rhett pulled another first aid kit out from under the bed and started to apply ointment to his back to soothe the welts, and he replaced the bandage on his small cut, now that he had time to take better care of it. “How you feelin’, gorgeous?”

Link snorted at the compliment, and sighed happily. “Good. Great. Sleepy.”

“Wanna watch tv? Or take a nap?” Rhett crossed the small room to grab some ice for Link’s back. He set a Gatorade next to the mini-wheats.

“Maybe just rest my eyes for a bit, if that’s okay?”

“Go for it, man. I don’t have anywhere to be. Take as long as you need. Anything sore?” He sat down next to Link, and applied the ice. He covered Link’s lower half with the blanket.

Link silently shook his head ‘no’.

Rhett grabbed some wipes and cleaned off Link’s hands. Rhett began idly humming, and he saw the corner of Link’s mouth turn up in a smile.

The tightness in Rhett’s chest that had begun when he removed the collar from Link’s neck throbbed. He knew that within the hour, Link would be gone again. Sure, he’d follow up with him with texts during the next couple days to make sure he was still smiling. But he wouldn’t speak to him or see him again until his next appointment. Likely weeks away. Rhett missed him already.

The deeper pain was not knowing how long he could keep letting Link see him professionally. Not with the way he felt about him. He either had to offer Link the option of seeing him off the books, which would open up a world of opportunity that Rhett didn’t dare allow himself to imagine. Or, if Link wasn’t interested in that option, he would have to do the right thing - and send Link away with nothing but referrals for people who would be able to serve him with full professionalism.

But now was not the time to have that conversation. Not when Rhett was still on the clock. Not when Link was still not thinking clearly. Not when Rhett still wasn’t ready to hear how Link might answer. They simply were not ready.

Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was originally for Kinktober 2018, Day 22 prompt: Impact Play


	2. Active Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett was a professional. He wasn’t some hopeless romantic falling in love with everyone he met. He’d never have made it in his business if he was. But, Link was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Mildly-tipsy Rhett, severely pining and kinda angsty Rhett, (Rhett’s got it bad), imagined infidelity, fantasizing, masturbating

Rhett fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He wasn’t stumbling drunk by any means, but he did have a bit of a buzz from the couple beers he’d had with Stevie after closing up shop for the day. Neither of them had any late evening clients or obligations, so they had taken the opportunity to have themselves a happy hour at a little dive where they could enjoy half-priced draft beers and half-priced bar food. 

It had been exactly what he needed. Good food, good company, and just the right amount of fuzziness in his brain to distract him. And boy did he need a distraction. But once he had coordinated his efforts toward successfully unlocking the door and getting himself on the other side of it, all the beautiful distractions seemed to stay on the opposite side. And yet again, he found himself alone with his thoughts. And those thoughts were on Link. 

Rhett cracked his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer before collapsing onto his sofa. His pocket vibrated, and he pulled out his phone. It was probably Stevie. Telling him she’d arrived back to her place safe and sound. That was the realistic expectation. But the unrealistic part of his brain hoped it would be an appointment request from Link. It was usually a few weeks between appointments with Link, and by Rhett’s calculations he was overdue. He sighed heavily as he smiled at the text from Stevie. 

_**Home** _

He lazily texted back,

_*homo <3_

**_Har har.. anyway, thx for the nachos. Take it easy_ **

Rhett set his phone down on the end table, and leaned back, pulling a sip of beer as he lost himself in his thoughts. 

He'd been doing this job for a long time, and he had never been so dumb as to ‘catch feelings’ for a client. And he’d had good looking clients. Charming clients. Rich clients. But those had always been objectively noted attributes in Rhett’s eyes, and the people never stuck with him when the session ended. There was a romantic part of his brain that assured him that that was why it was different with Link. Because Rhett _was_ a professional. Usually. And he _wasn’t_ some hopeless romantic falling in love with everyone he met. Generally. He’d never have made it in his business if he was. But, again: Link was different.

He did have a professional obligation to follow-up with Link the couple days after a session. Make sure he was feeling okay once all the endorphins had left him. But after that, there was no professional reason for him to contact him. And it would be a borderline violation of his privacy to decide to use the phone number he had for Link to just text him socially or conversationally. That’s not what it was for. 

And it seemed the more Rhett cared about Link, the more determined he was to respect his privacy. He had never asked him about himself. Personally, professionally, or anything outside the scope of their sessions. He’d never even googled him to see if he had a Twitter or Facebook account, or something he could stalk. But after six months of sporadic... interactions, Rhett was becoming increasingly, and just barely controllably curious about Link. 

What kind of guy was he really? And did he wonder the same about Rhett? Surely, Link didn’t think that Rhett lived his life 24/7 dressed in black, clomping around in boots, whipping people until they came all over themselves. Rhett liked to think that Link would know that there were more quiet times in his life where he just hung out in comfortable clothing, drinking tea or having a beer. Laughing with friends, or watching movies. He desperately hoped that Link thought of him as a real person. But at the same time, he also hoped that when Link was alone he thought of him in those other ways too... the less wholesome ways. That he missed Rhett’s presence lording over him when he was lonely or horny, that he would touch himself at the thought, and that it would be Rhett’s name on those gorgeous lips when he got himself off. 

He knew by now that he was projecting. Because it was he that was lonely and horny at the moment. Just biding his time before he would start touching himself to archived thoughts and memories of Link. Was he lonely? He’d been alone for a long time, but he had never really felt lonely. However, this way he had begun living his life - just always waiting for the next opportunity to see Link... Rhett suspected that something was changing in himself. 

Then the other question: was _Link_ lonely? Rhett wondered. Did his role in Link’s life have anything to do with companionship, or was it more therapy and stress relief? 

When Rhett was the most rational and honest with himself, he knew that until proven otherwise he should probably imagine Link fitting the profile of his most common clientele. A stressed out, overworked family man. A guy who makes decisions all day at work, then comes home and still has to be ‘in charge’ of making sure everything’s on track there. Coming to Rhett to have someone powerful take the reins for a while, and to relinquish total control to them... just for a while. That’s why these types of men liked Rhett. He could make even big men feel small. Seeking a safe, discreet way to ‘unwind’ before returning home to their loving partner. 

That thought made something in his stomach ache. 

The hopeful part of him argued that Link played pretty rough; even as careful as Rhett was with him, he definitely went home marked up. So, either his partner didn’t see him naked on a regular basis, which seemed like an absolute crime in Rhett’s opinion; or maybe Link and his partner were open to and accepting of the concept of not having every type of need satisfied by just one person. _That_ , Rhett could work with, he reckoned. If Link had _any_ kind of vacancies in his life, Rhett wanted to apply. He probably couldn’t let Link continue to pay him for the privilege, though... 

Or maybe, Rhett allowed himself to fantasize, maybe Link was alone, too. Maybe he was even lonely. Maybe he wanted Rhett in all the ways that Rhett wanted him. This was the possibility that Rhett pursued in his mind as he set his beer down next to his phone, and began to unzip his pants. He pushed his jeans and underwear down to his knees, and began touching himself. 

He imagined that it was Link’s hand wrapping around his cock. Link had nice hands, Rhett had noticed. He had watched the way they would tightly grip bars during scenes. And the way he would jerk himself off at the end of a session, if he felt that he needed to. Rhett hummed to himself at the thought. “Oh, Link...” he muttered to the empty room. 

He pictured Link leaning in to kiss him as he would stroke his cock. Gosh, it felt good. As per Link’s paperwork, Rhett was allowed to kiss him during scenes. But Link never kissed back. He wasn’t really supposed to, but every time Rhett would crush a rough kiss on those soft, pillowy lips, he would hope that Link would slip up, or claim ignorance, and just kiss back. Rhett called up every memory, every sensation he’d ever experienced of his mouth on Link’s. And then he embellished it. Fuck, Rhett thought, as he ran his hand up and down his hardened, needy cock. He was so fucking pretty. Soft, yet sharp, in all the right ways. 

Rhett brought his palm up to his lips and licked his palm. He spit in it for good measure before bringing the barely moistened hand back down, as his thoughts shifted to those of Link sinking down to his knees in front of him. He had always looked so good like that. Such a good boy, so submissive for him. He tried to imagine what that perfect mouth of his would feel like. Plump lips wrapped around his meaty cock. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, and felt his eyes roll back. 

He wondered if Link would do that for him. Off the books, of course. But if Rhett asked him, would he do it? Suck his dick for him? “Mmmmm, yes, Link...” Rhett moaned aloud. He knew Link would be good, how could he not be with a mouth like that? And he’d probably want Rhett to be rough with him. And, fuck, if he didn’t want that, too... He imagined threading his hands through Link’s dark hair, and lifting his head so he could look at those gorgeous eyes of his. Such a needy thing. And Rhett was dying to take care of him. 

Rhett pictured Link the way he looked during scenes. Hot and sweaty. Marked up from the lashings that he took so well. Blissed out, floating in his own little subspace. Babbling, drooling. Always such a fucking mess, always so beautiful. Every time Rhett brought Link to that place, where he was barely clinging to his senses and futilely begging for more, Rhett would imagine what it would be like to fuck him like that. Would Link let Rhett fuck him? Rhett didn’t know the real answer, but here in his mind right now, Link was begging him to. 

Rhett tightened his grip on his cock, contracting his fist around himself as he imagined sliding into Link’s tight ass. He fantasized about gripping that tiny waist of his, clutching those toned, round, perfect butt cheeks. The man was simply built to be fucked. 

“Fuck...” Rhett whined, as his thoughts started to spiral. He thrust into his hand more forcefully, remembering the sounds that Link would make during scenes. Desperate whines and moans. Rough grunts and screams. Rhett wanted so badly to make Link make those noises with his cock buried deep inside him. So deep that his belly would brush against Link’s arching back. And he’d be yanking Link’s thick salt and pepper hair back. And wrapping his arms around his body, raking fingernails across his chest. Reaching down to jerk him off, or reaching up to choke him a little. Giving him anything and everything he needed in order to come. To hear those delicious sounds, and to feel Link clenching around his dick as he came. His tight little body going limp in Rhett’s arms. 

Rhett grit his teeth and pushed his breaths through his nose as he felt his mounting orgasm reaching a point of no return. His jaw dropped and he let his head sag back against the couch. Now openly panting, and swearing to himself quietly. “Fuck, Link... shit... fuck... nghhhh...” He quickly lifted up his shirt a little to aim any come that he couldn’t catch in hand back toward his stomach. He felt lightheaded, trying to even out his breathing. He lazily wiped his hand off on his shirt, then quickly removed the shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

His breathing recovered quickly; but between the beer and the post-orgasm bliss, he was still feeling giddy, and impulsive. 

He reached for his phone. 

He opened up a google search bar, and began typing tentatively, _**L-I-N-K N-E-**_

A list of autocompleted search suggestions dropped down. 

_link neal height_ (He knew that one.)  
_link neal wife_ (His stomach sank.)  
_link neal kids_ (His stomach double-sank.)  
_link neal twitter_ (Don’t do it, Rhett...)  
_link neal human peep_ (What the fuck?) 

Rhett closed the window without ever hitting enter on the search. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Those were just things people were googling, Rhett told himself. They don’t mean anything. He took another sip of his beer, and reached for the remote. Maybe a random Netflix documentary would distract him. 

His phone buzzed again. 

It was a message from Link. Just seeing the contact info on the alert banner was enough to elevate his heart rate. He had known he was overdue to be hearing from Link. But so soon after he had been... thinking about him... Very actively thinking about him? What were the chances?! 

He opened the message. 

_**Can we talk?** _

Shit. That didn’t sound promising. It wasn’t how Link typically would lead up to requesting an appointment. That was more akin to how people lead up to a breakup conversation. Or in this case a Rhett-being-fired conversation? How did he respond without injecting the panic and desperation that was suddenly coursing through his veins? 

_Of course, what’s up?_

**_I’d rather not talk over text. Can we meet somewhere?_ **

_Sure. There’s a coffee shop near the studio?_

_**Yeah, I know it.** _

They arranged to meet the following morning. Rhett couldn’t imagine how he was supposed to get any sleep. 

Although he was pretty sure that Link was just going out of his way to be gentlemanly in the way he was planning to ‘let him go’, he also couldn’t help a little ember of excitement from glowing within him. 

He was going to see Link tomorrow! 

He was overly careful in selecting his outfit. He knew that Link liked him in black, but he kind of wanted Link to see him in something other than black. And he didn’t exactly want to look like he was showing up for work. He wondered if he should wear the boots. Link _really_ liked the boots. And Rhett really liked the effect they had on him. But Link knew that Rhett knew that he liked the boots. So would it seem too obvious if he wore them for him in this context? 

Rhett knew that this whole line of overthinking was absolutely ridiculous. The way Link sounded over text... It felt like a breakup. Like a firing. An ending. However... 

It also kind of felt like a date. 


	3. Termination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up! This one’s a lot of talking...

Rhett made sure to get to the coffee shop before Link. It wasn’t difficult, since the Daily Grind was on the same block as his work, he was quite familiar with it. Rhett wasn’t sure if Link had been there before, and he wouldn’t want him feeling uncomfortable arriving first and not seeing Rhett there. 

He bought himself a tea, and found himself wanting to buy something for Link, too. But it wasn’t that easy. What if Link had wanted to meet him to give him some kind of ‘bad news’ speech? Would it make it harder for him if Rhett bought him coffee directly beforehand? Or seem like some inappropriate act of desperation? Plus, Rhett didn’t even know what Link liked. When it came to coffee, anyway. There was just so much that he didn’t know about him. And it really turned his stomach to think he might not have the chance to learn what Link’s morning beverage of choice was. He was fully aware that he was complicating things, perhaps unnecessarily so. He took a deep breath, and tried to relax as he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long, Link was five minutes early. Rhett started to stand, but Link recognized him straight away and motioned for him to sit down. 

Rhett tried to analyze his body language as he ordered his drink. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he coulda sworn Link’s face had lit up upon locking eyes with Rhett. Probably just relieved that he was at the right place, Rhett speculated. 

“Hey...” Link said as a greeting. Sitting down across from Rhett. 

“Hey, man. How’ve you been.”

“Um. Okay.”

Yep, Rhett thought. This was gonna be bad. Or uncomfortable, or both. Link did not look at ease. Part of Rhett wanted to think that part of his tenseness was due to him failing to schedule one of their little ‘therapy sessions’ for so long. Or maybe this was just the way Link was. On edge by default?

“I’m sorry, I probably have like... less than an hour. I am kinda pushin’ it with work, meeting up this morning.”

“Oh, I’m... um. I’m sorry, Link.” Rhett wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. Link was the one who had called this meeting, which apparently was conflicting with his own schedule. “Are you... wearing makeup?” 

Link looked slightly embarrassed by the observation. “A little.”

“You look great.” Rhett regretted his comment for a couple of reasons. Link always looked great, makeup notwithstanding. And it’s not like Rhett thought Link was wearing makeup on his account. Like he’d wanted to look good for Rhett. That would be something, but if he had to guess, he was starting to think it was part of his job. Whatever that was. It was LA. Shouldn’t be surprising if Link was on camera somehow. Why shouldn’t he be marketing those looks? As Rhett had said, he looked great.

Link smirked at the compliment, and immediately tried to take it back. Like he didn’t wanna accidentally be playful or flirty. 

“I... uh... I should probably get to the point.” He took a deep breath. 

Rhett mentally braced himself as Link began to speak. Preparing for the worst. He hadn’t been ‘dumped’ in what felt like eons. He didn’t put himself out there enough to be broken up with on a personal level; and professionally, it was more routine for clients to just stop scheduling appointments. No one had bothered to talk to Rhett about it in person. It was kind of unnecessary, but also kind of... considerate. Old fashioned. But this was a really bad time for Rhett to be picking out endearing things about Link. He exhaled. _Here we go..._

“I have to stop, um... I don’t even know how to say it. I have to terminate our business together.”

Even though Rhett had been sure that was where this was going, it still didn’t stop the sick feeling from pushing up in his throat, and tugging down in his stomach. Leaving a whole pit of emptiness in between. 

“Oh, I’m... I’m genuinely sorry to hear that, Link.”

“Yeah, me too....” Link was looking down at his coffee. Fidgeting with the sleeve of his coffee cup. 

Rhett thought that was an interesting reply. A reply that might be worth poking at. 

“In the interest of... corrective action. In not repeating the same mistakes, and losing clients going forward. Is there anything I coulda done for this to be ending differently?”

Link looked upset. He looked like he might cry. Rhett wondered if he was feeling guilty, or embarrassed, or what the source of the emotion was. But he was closing his eyes, and shaking his head. Rhett was afraid he was gonna wind up comforting Link, when it was Link that was deciding to break it off. Seemed a little backward to him. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Rhett. You were... you were perfect. It’s my fault.”

“Ah,” Rhett said, attempting to lighten the mood with some humor. “It’s not you, it’s me? You’re givin’ me that line?” 

“It is, though,” Link insisted. “I am such a dummy. I mean, I thought that I could handle... all this. But I’m just not cut out for it. I am just not a good compartmentalizer. I’ve gone and done the tropey thing of.... falling for a sex worker.”

That last bit was barely audible. Like he didn’t want anyone to hear him say the words ‘sex worker’.

Especially over the sound of Rhett’s heart somehow beating in his head. Had Link just said he’d fallen for him? Rhett tried not to let his thoughts get too far ahead of him.

“So....” Rhett began, still trying to err on the side of humor. “You don’t wanna be my Richard Gere?”

Link’s eyebrows quirked up, and he looked completely nonplussed.

“Pretty Woman? That would make me Julia Roberts. Y’know? Hooker with a heart of gold!”

“I, uh, I haven’t seen that movie,” Link admitted. 

“What?! How did you manage that?”

Link just shrugged. “I guess I haven’t seen a lot of movies.” Despite Rhett’s attempts to make an awkward situation more comfortable, Link still seemed humiliated. 

“Hey,” Rhett began again, this time opting for sincerity instead of comedic effect. “Link, this conversation is kind of... long overdue.”

“Oh, goodness...Was I that obvious?”

“What? No, man. I’m talking about me. I... I’m into you. I. I think about you. A lot. I, I’m not trying to be creepy. I just. It’s been a while since I’ve felt comfortable charging you for our sessions. Because of how much I look forward to them, on a personal level. Turns out, I’m not the professional that I like to think I am. Because I’ve been scared. That if I tell you, I won’t be able to see you, on or off the books.”

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Well, I accept your suggestion to terminate our business arrangement.”

Link looked adorably slack-jawed as he nodded his agreement. 

“Would you... or can you... see me, personally?” Fuck, Rhett would have liked that to have come out smoother. 

“I. I think I would like that, Rhett. I. I really do like you.” Link seemed to trace Rhett’s entire body with his eyes, as if to accentuate his point. Rhett had gone with a burgundy theme instead of black. A button up, and cherry colored boots. He couldn’t resist wearing boots for Link. 

Link chewed his lip for a moment, in thought. “What would that be like?” He finally asked. “Dating you?”

Rhett knew what he meant, and he tried not to be offended by the question. After all, he had made the Pretty Woman joke himself earlier. But it wasn’t exactly a parallel. “Well, it’s been a really long time since I dated someone, so I’d kinda be interested to find that out myself.”

Link didn’t say anything. 

“I hate clarifying this, because it makes it seem like I think that there’s something wrong with it. And I don’t, it’s just my personal and business choice. But... You do know that I don’t actually engage in sex acts with my clients?”

“I do know that,” Link said meekly.

“And, I really do like my job. I have never let it get unprofessional like this, and I am actually very good at ‘compartmentalizing’, as you put it. I am not doing it out of financial desperation, lack of skill, education, or option. I don’t need a white knight to ‘save me from this life’. And I would continue working as a professional Dom, even if we were dating.”

“All good information,” Link commented in a a very measured way, “But I didn’t really mean that about your job. I more meant the, uh, BDSM stuff. Like. How far does that go with you, in your personal relationships?”

Rhett felt like a total ass for presuming Link had been judging him because of his profession. But although he had been telling Link the truth when he said that he hadn’t been in a relationship for a while, he had witnessed enough with his coworkers and friends in the industry to know that just because someone met you through sex work, didn’t actually mean that they were okay with, or heaven forbid, _respected_ sex work. Shitty. But true. 

“Link, I’m sorry for going on the defensive.”

“‘sokay...”

“I am open to a lot, but I am not necessarily seeking a 24/7 lifestyle power exchange relationship. I got exhausted even thinking about it just now.”

Link nodded, and Rhett interpreted that as a point they agreed upon. 

“I do enjoy it, though. Like. I really enjoy it. Sometimes socially. Sometimes at scene specific events. And it’ll probably come out in little ways in my body language and mannerisms. But, I don’t need, or particularly want, a full-time slave.”

“My only experience is with you. In our sessions,” Link admittedly. 

“That’s okay.”

“Well, not my only _experience_. But, you know, like... with fetish stuff, or kink, or whatever it is that we do?”

“Well, I won’t have you going from zero to parading you around on a leash, collared and in bondage gear.” That earned Rhett a chuckle. “So don’t worry, honey. I’ll take care of you.”

Link was blushing now. 

“So we have some flexibility to figure out our dynamics in different settings?” Link confirmed. 

“Absolutely.”

“But we can still... do the ‘scenes’ or ‘play’?”

Rhett’s heart started speeding up, “I certainly hope so.”

“And this means...” The ease with which Link blushed was freaking adorable. “This means I get to kiss you?” 

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Well, you could at least treat me with as much decency as you would treat me as a sex worker - and still get my enthusiastic consent, before assuming you just automatically ‘get to’ kiss me.” He gave Link a subtle wink, to hopefully let him know there was an element of teasing beneath his words.

“Yes, sir.” Link winced a little. “I don’t know if I’m supposed to say that. It just came out.” 

“It’s not straight forward. And we do get to make our own rules when we aren’t ‘playing’. So please don’t be so hard on yourself about the etiquette just now. Do what feels right. And we can firm things up as we go. I will tell you, I do like to hear that title on your lips, though.”

They were quiet for a moment. This was... a lot. They both took long sips from their beverages.

“I wish I had more time for us to talk today.”

“I think the talking that we did do was fairly... productive?” Rhett stood up from their little table. Taking Link’s conversational cue that he had to run. And he must have guessed correctly, because Link was quick to stand immediately after. 

It really was a shame there wasn’t more time. He wished there was time for him to take him next door, and explore some of their new options. But more than that, he really did want to talk with him, and get to know him better. At least now he felt more confident that they would have the chance.

“So, you’re not my client anymore... May I use the phone number I have for you for... personal reasons?”

“I’d really like that.” Link seemed to be less nervous now, smiling. Blue eyes lighting up with excitement. “And can we, can we like... set up a date? To talk again? Like, a real date?”

“Well, I’d like _that_.”

“I’m sorry I’m so awkward about this, it’s been a while since I’ve met up with someone in a way that didn’t involve an app to help coordinate for us.”

“Relax, honey.” And it warmed Rhett’s heart to see the way that Link seemed to so naturally comply. The tension in his shoulders dissipated on cue. “You’re doing great.”

Rhett held the door for Link as they exited the Daily Grind. 

“Thursday nights are usually pretty busy workwise for me,” Link let him know. “But are you free tomorrow?” 

Damn, Rhett thought. If Link hadn’t had work stuff, he would have wanted to meet him _tonight_? His eagerness was very reassuring, after the way he’d been driving himself crazy for weeks wondering if he was even interested. 

“I’m not free until after 9. I know that’s kinda late...”

“It’s fine!” Link interjected. “I’ll take care of the details and everything, so just... whenever you’re available....”

“Well, aren’t you a good boy?”

Link’s toothy grin was just too pleased with himself. It set butterflies loose in Rhett’s stomach to see him react this way. 

“Two things before you go?” Rhett prompted.

“Sure?”

“First and foremost, I think I kinda downplayed my excitement at _your excitement_ at the prospect of kissing me.”

Rhett watched Link’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. 

“Can I, please? Kiss you? Do I have your... enthusiastic consent?”

Rhett leaned down and crushed his lips against Link’s. Probably more violently than was necessary, forceful out of force of habit. He relented his harshness, as he began to feel Link kiss back. He had been waiting for this moment for months. And he still wasn’t ready. His kiss was simultaneously strong and soft. Rhett felt like he could just melt into him, melt through him and into the brick wall of the coffee shop. The kiss tasted bitter like the coffee Link had been drinking, but something about Link himself cut the bitterness with sweet. 

“Can I ask what it is you do for work,” Rhett asked. Breathless after they broke their kiss. “What is it that’s tearing you away from me the rest of today? Keeping me from finding out what else I could get you to ask me for?”

Link looked nervous again. “You really don’t know?”

“What I could get you to...?”

“No,” Link interrupted. “What I do. You don’t... recognize me from anything?”

Rhett snickered. “I mean, I apologize if I _should_.”

“No, not really, no reason you should. Just wasn’t sure if you mighta googled, or somethin’...”

Rhett swallowed hard. The text flashed through his memory. _Link Neal height; Link Neal wife; Link Neal kids; Link Neal human peep._ Again, what the fuck....?

“I try to respect my clients’ privacy.”

“I appreciate that. I’m sure your other clients do, too.”

“Well, let’s not go patting me on the back too hard. It’s the right thing to do. Don’t bother organizing any parades in my honor or anything.”

“Okay, okay, so... it’s kind of stupid. Well, it’s not stupid. It’s not to me. But, try not to laugh, or pass too much judgement.”

Rhett’s eyebrow nearly jumped right off his face. “Have you forgotten what _my_ job description entails? I’m pretty open minded.”

Link rolled his eyes a little as he finally spit it out, “All right, well... I make YouTube videos for a living.”


	4. Icebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has some questions for Link; Link has some requests for Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date fluff; evasive conversation tactics; boot worship; handjob; masturbation

Link had chosen an outdoor ice skating rink as their first ‘real date’. Rhett had been thinking about it pretty much exclusively ever since they parted ways at the coffee shop. 

He had thought to watch some of his YouTube videos now that Link had told him about them. But something about that felt kind of off. He wanted to get to know Link in a more organic way than through binging his creative content from the past decade or so. He didn't really know where to start either. The earlier stuff he saw made him feel very far away from Link. He was definitely still ‘Link’, but he looked very different. Different glasses, different hair... and he’d certainly hit the gym since then. And he had a cohost. Which. Rhett wasn’t a jealous kind of person. But it was a little frustrating to watch the effortless rapport between this Alex dude and the guy that Rhett was trying desperately to form that kind of close connection with.

“Goodness,” Link commented, as Rhett stood up from the bench in the locker room, having just laced up his skates. “You’re even taller now.”

Rhett chuckled, “I mean, to be fair. So are you!”

“But you are already so freakin’ tall. It’s just so...” Link took a breath, “I’m into it, man.”

It was hard to tell it it was a blush, or rosy cheeks from the chill of the ice, but Rhett liked seeing Link so apparently ‘shook’ at the sight of him.

The rink was only open for about an hour by the time they were able to get there. Rhett had fun with Link, chasing each other around the ice to the flashing lights synced to music for the Friday night crowd. It got their blood flowing and breathing heavy in a completely innocent, yet suggestive way. 

“There’s a pop-up bar, kind of a ‘lodge’ area right over there that is open later than the ice skating rink is,” Link informed him as they changed back into their normal footwear. 

The lodge area offered an array of hot chocolate, coffee, and cider that they were able to order spiked with whipped cream flavored vodka, peppermint vodka, cinnamon whiskey, or maple flavored whiskey. They picked their poisons, and grabbed an order of nachos for good measure. Festively decorated with green and red chiles. 

There was a patio area adjacent to the lodge. It was completely decked out with fairy lights, and there were numerous fire pits that made the entire area smell like a campfire. That was a great thing in Rhett’s mind. Once upon a time, more so before his LA days, but even still on occasion, he fancied himself a bit of an outdoorsy type. They sat down on a couple of closely positioned tree stump-like stools that had been arranged as outdoor seating. 

The peppermint vodka in his hot cocoa embolden Rhett to ask some of his questions.

“So, how long have you and Alex been workin’ together?”

Link rolled his eyes. “You watched our show?” 

“Not a lot, to be honest. It’s funny. Y’all are funny. But it felt kinda like cheating to get a crash course on getting to know you in that way.”

Link shrugged. “Interesting take. I kinda like that... sometimes I do feel like people think they know us because they’ve watched so many of our videos. It’s can create an uncomfortable kind of false sense of intimacy.”

Rhett was glad he and Link had seen it the same way. 

“We’ve been working together comedically since just after college. The show you were probably watching, we’ve been doing for nearly 8 years. But we’ve known each other since the first grade. We grew up together as best friends back in North Carolina. Went to the same college, same major. Moved out here to try to peruse more creative opportunities.”

“Sounds like a love story,” Rhett commented, hoping it came across as the joke that it _mostly_ was. 

“Ha! Well, you read enough of the comments, and fanfic that’s out there, and there’s certainly a convincing case for the ‘Al-ink’theory.” 

“Alink?”

“That’s our ‘ship’ name. But I assure you, that thing was built to sink. He’s very straight, with an amazing wife and two kids. And... well, I’m me.” Link shrugged. “He’s not my type anyway.” He leaned his head against Rhett’s shoulder. Which Rhett found... very reassuring. 

“How ‘bout you?” Link pressed. “What’s your story?”

Rhett shifted his feet around uncomfortably. “Not much to tell. My family’s from Georgia.”

“I knew your southern accent was real!”

That made Rhett belly-laugh. “Real? Why on earth wouldn’t it be real?”

“I thought maybe you tried to... match dialects with clients to make ‘em feel... more connected?”

“Nah, man. It’s genuine. We moved a lot growing up on account of my dad’s work. So my accent is more subtle. And I ain’t got no lifelong best friend. That sounds really nice, though. I kinda envy that.”

Whether or not Link was picking up on Rhett’s desire to shift the conversation off of himself, they did comfortably move it on to other topics. And it wasn’t too soon when Link offered to take Rhett home. Rhett didn’t want the date to end. But he was more than happy to relocate to a more private location. 

—————

Link parked his car outside Rhett’s building. “Do you have to be up early tomorrow?” Rhett asked, knowing how transparent he must seem. 

“Are you askin’ if I wanna come up for the proverbial cup of coffee?” Link said with a smirk. 

“And if I was?” Rhett licked his lips as he stared at Link’s. 

“On the first date, sir?” Link was the perfect combination of silly and sexy. “With our pre-dating history, that would seem kind of silly, wouldn’t it? Like... ‘taking it slow’?”

Rhett stopped and thought on it for a second. It didn’t make sense, not really. But there was something in the way he felt about Link that made him want to be careful. Tread lightly. He wondered if he was trying to protect himself, or Link. He was very used to the latter, protectiveness of his subs. In any capacity. But something in his brain was gnawing at the idea of it being the former. _Don’t be a chicken-shit, McLaughlin. And don’t fuck this up._

“Do you want to come up for some coffee, Link?”

“I’m dying for a cup.”

—————

Rhett took Link’s sweat shirt, and got them both some water. 

“This feels a little awkward outside our usual context. And that’s okay,” he assured Link. He sounded very clinical, even to himself. 

“Agreed. It’s a little weird. Do we just...? Like, normal?”

“Normal?” Rhett chuckled. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, baby? Do you wanna play? Or do you just wanna be Link and Rhett, and just kind of make out a little?”

Link seemed to consider it seriously before replying. 

“I... I’ve been wanting to play.”

“Hey, don’t get shy on me now,” Rhett tried to reassure him. “If we’re going to be uncomfortable communicating, that’s going backward, honey.”

Link nodded. 

“I’ve been wanting that, too. To play. With you.”

“I’m yours, master.” Link looked at the floor. But not shyly, this time. This time it was in deference. Or maybe, Rhett considered... was he looking at Rhett’s boots again? 

“You like these boots, darlin’?”

Link nodded, he looked hungry. 

“You wanna get a taste, baby?”

Link looked up at Rhett, as if searching for permission. 

“Get naked, and then you can clean my shoes with that perfect mouth of yours.”

“Mmm... thank you, sir.” Link began stripping, and soon his clothes were piled up on Rhett’s living room floor.

“You look good, honey.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Link repeated. 

“Get on your knees,” Rhett commanded, keeping his voice soft and low. “Wait here.” 

Rhett returned with Link’s collar in hand. He spoke softly as he fastened it around Link’s neck. Tightly, but not too tightly. “This is...” He took a steadying breath. “One of my favorite sights. You. Like this.”

Rhett saw a question in Link’s eyes. “You wanna ask me something? Go for it, honey. I’m feeling real generous tonight.”

“What are some of your other... favorite sights?”

“Hmmm. You naked and stretched out for me. Suspended with arms over your head. That’s a good look. The calmness in your eyes when you find your subspace. Your face, during and right after you come for me. Those are a few.”

Rhett wasn’t sure those were the answer Link was looking for, but they were true. 

“What about you, darlin’? I know your limits. And some of your kinks. But what do you want _right now_?”

“I. I wanna see you naked. I don’t know if that’s a part of the power thing. But. Since you asked... I wanna see your cock. And... you’ve seen me jerk off prolly a half dozen times after scenes. But. I’ve never seen you come. I’d love to see what you look like when you do. And... be the one that helps you... get there.”

“Mmmm. Okay, pretty thing. I think we can help each other out.” Rhett squat down to get level with Link, still patiently kneeling. He tilted Link’s face to meet his eyes. Link’s lips looked desperate for his. Pink, plump, and shiny. And Rhett couldn’t help kissing them, but pulled away almost immediately. 

“Kiss me back, honey.” Rhett had to stop himself from saying ‘please’, he was so desperate to be kissing Link again, it would be so easy for him to slip up and start begging. Fortunately, it didn’t come to that as Link responded immediately, leaning into Rhett’s kiss, licking at his lips, working his tongue like he was trying to wrap it around Rhett’s and pull it down his throat. 

Rhett broke the kiss with intentional suddenness. “Don’t wear that talented mouth of yours out, honey. It’s got a lot of work to do...” He forcefully pushed Link’s head down to the floor, and nudged his boot up under his face. 

He heard Link hum a little in excitement. Link’s remained in a kneeling position, shifting forward to bring his hands up to plant them on either side of Rhett’s boots. In a modified push-up position. 

Rhett savored the view from above, watching the muscles in Link’s arms, shoulders, and back flex under that gorgeously tanned skin as he moved. Link turned his head, clearly for the benefit of Rhett’s view. He lowered the tip of his tongue to the toe of Rhett’s boot, giving them a couple quick kitten-licks. Then he dragged the flat, broad muscle from toe to laces. Link was moaning as he licked them. Breathing so heavily, his shoulders were heaving. Link nibbled on the edges near the top. Rhett lifted the boot that Link was not currently snacking on, and placed it on Link’s back, pushing him back down to the floor. Link openly panted and moaned. Rhett figured they were both ready for more. 

“Sit back on your heels, honey.” Rhett stepped back a few paces. “You said you wanna see me. I feel like lettin’ you.”

Rhett unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open. He slid his hands down toward his belt, watching Link’s eyes glaze over. 

Rhett tried to ignore the fact that his heart was likely beating as fast as Link’s right now. He didn’t do this for a lot of people. He wanted to share himself with Link. But this was a level of vulnerability he was really going to have to brush the dust off of. 

“Sir...?” Link’s whimpered. 

“Patience, darlin’.” 

He unfastened his belt, letting it hang from his jeans. He undid the button, and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down just enough to give himself the room he needed to push his boxers down and expose himself to Link. 

Link didn’t try to hide his reaction to seeing Rhett’s body. He rubbed his own hardened cock through his jeans. “Fuck, sir... you’re... I...”

“Relax, honey.”

Link licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of Rhett’s naked erection. 

“You wanna touch me, darlin’?” Rhett asked in a low voice that hardly seemed like a question.

Link nodded, practically drooling as he shifted from his kneeling seat. 

“Then crawl on over here, baby.”

Link wasted no time making his way back to Rhett’s feet on his hands and knees. He looked up at Rhett with the most deliciously pathetic puppy dog eyes. 

“Touch me, honey,” Rhett commanded. “Touch my dick for me.”

“Yes, master.” Link reached to stroke him. “Oh goodness...” he sighed, wrapping his hand around his length. 

“Feel good, darlin’?” 

“Oh, yes, sir,” Link didn’t hesitate with his response. “Just how I had imagined...”

“You been thinking about getting your hands on me a lot, baby? Glad I measure up to expectations. You’re pretty impressive yourself. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed.”

Rhett watched Link looking at his cock in his hand. “So big...” Link seemed to be almost talking to himself. “Like. So... thick? Fuck....” Link started moving his hand faster. 

“Easy, honey,” he slowed Link down. “Go slow. Firm.” 

Link took direction well. And as he got into it, Rhett wondered how he was going to continue standing, his knees were beginning to liquify under Link’s touch. 

“Mmm yeah, baby. That’s how I like it. You’re doing such a good job for me. Such a good, good boy.” Rhett’s voice was getting rougher and more gravely. He put a hand on Link’s shoulder to steady himself.

He threaded his other hand through Link’s perfectly styled hair. He gave it a quick tug and was immediately gratified by a whiny moan from Link. 

“You like that, don’t you. You probably want me to yank harder, don’t ya, my little pain slut?”

“Please, master,” Link begged prettily, not breaking his rhythm and slowly stroking Rhett with a firm grip. “Please, do it hard.”

Rhett adjusted his grip, grabbing closer to his scalp, and pulled mercilessly. 

Link groaned in pain, and moved his body closer to Rhett’s.Rhett felt Link pressing his hard, leaking cock against Rhett’s pant leg. Link moaned as he rubbed himself against Rhett’s leg. 

“You’re making me feel so good right now, darlin’. And now humping my leg like a dog in heat? Fuckin’ gorgeous.” As if to accentuate his point, he groaned deeply as one of Link’s strokes felt just right for him. “I’m not gonna last much longer, baby. If you wanna see, you’d better back up. Stay on your knees, honey. I’m gonna paint your chest in my come.” 

“Oh yes, please, master.”

Rhett pushed Link back, he really was close. His mouth was moving slightly faster than his brain. “Gosh, you’re pretty. Touch that nice long cock for me, baby. That’s it.” 

Rhett reached down and pinched Link’s nipple hard. Link released a high-pitched scream, and and began fucking his fist relentlessly. “I’m gonna come, sir. Oh, fuck! Ca-can I?”

“Yes, baby. I want you to. Don’t keep quiet either. I wanna hear you whining for me, darlin.” 

He released Link’s now-bruised nipple from his fierce grip, and Link groaned loudly with relief, which piggybacked into his own orgasm as he jerked himself off, jaw unhinged and eyes squarely on Rhett’s swollen cock desperate for his own relief. 

Link pushed his chest out a little. Wanting to be the perfect target for Rhett’s finish. He brushed his own overstimulated nipples lightly. Riding the endorphins of his orgasm, sighing at how good everything still felt. Rhett watched him twitch at his own touches, like he was teasing at a live wire, knowing he’d get shocked. 

“You beautiful fucking mess. You want my come, baby?”

“Yes, please. Please master, I want it all. Please.”

“I’m gonna give it to you, baby.” Rhett’s breathing hitched on the inhale, and came out as a ragged exhale as he shot his come across Link’s pecs. He sighed, “Uuuuuughnn, fuck. There it is.” He tried to catch his breath, watching as Link rubbed it into his chest. “You look so good.” 

Rhett gave up trying to stand. He dropped to his knees in front of Link. He wiped his sweaty hand on his pant leg, and smoothed Link’s disheveled hair back.

“Thank you, sir,” Link murmured softly in a post-orgasmic daze. 

“You’re welcome, honey. I’m gonna take care of you now. The scene’s over, call me by my name.” Rhett began to pepper Link’s face with gentle kisses.

“Okay, Rhett,” Link obeyed, still sounding like he was stuck in the scene. 

“Was that... what you wanted? To see me....”

Link nodded. “You are so hot, Rhett. I love looking at you. And. I like that we can... touch each other more.”

“Can you stay a while?”

“Yeah, I don’t work weekends or nothin’”

“Okay, I wanna move you to the bed, and get you some water.”

Rhett got some warm water to clean Link up, before giving him some cool water to drink. “Your clothes are clean,” Rhett let him know, “Unless you want something more comfortable to lounge around in.”

“I’ll just get my clothes in a second.”

“No rush.” Rhett smirked. “Collar on or off?” He idly ran his fingertips along the edge.

“You like it,” Link stated. 

“I do. But whatever is comfortable for you, honey.” 

“I’ll leave it for now.” 

“I don’t have any cereal. That’s my mistake. You want some ice cream or something?” 

“Sure,” Link said absently. 

“Hey, are you here with me Link? You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Really good. I feel great actually. I just...”

“Tell me.”

“Are you being more gentle with me now. Cuz you like me?”

“Link, honey, I have _always_ liked you.”

Link smiled lazily. 

“If you want me to get rougher with you next time. I can do that. I need you to remember two things. They may seem contradictory, but they’re not. When we’re playing, I’m in charge.” Link nodded automatically. “But it’s your show, honey.” Link seemed to need to really think about that one.

“Next time... can you. Or would you wanna....” Link seemed to be struggling. “I’d really like you to fuck me.” The words were very straightforward, but Link seemed shy to be saying them. 

Rhett hoped that he didn’t appear to be clenching his teeth as tightly as he was. 

“Wanting to isn’t really a question...” he admitted. He’d lost count the number of times he’d fantasized about doing just that. But now that it was a real possibility, it seemed a more complicated thing. He could see Link watching anxiously as Rhett’s wheels spun. Perceiving some kind of rejection already. “I want you, and you’re plenty fuckable, baby. But, let’s just see how things go.”

“Feels like things are already... pretty intimate.”

“You’re not wrong. And I’m not saying no. It’s not a power thing either. Just. Let’s see.” Rhett was desperate for a change in topic. Or at least a subtle shift. “I believe I get to pick the next date?” 

Link smiled, and seemed content enough for now to wait and see where things went next...


	5. Scaredy-cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett’s date idea doesn’t go over how he’d hoped, and he spends the rest of the night trying to make it up to Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: BONDAGE, rope bondage, chair bondage, tie & tease, flogging, anal fingering, biting.

Rhett was excited as he picked Link up for their second date. He had decided to take Link to a movie. He figured a scary movie was a great idea for a date movie. It didn’t feel too ‘heavy’. It’d be a good excuse to huddle close to each other during scary parts. He might even have a chance to see Link squeal and jump. Which. No matter the context, Rhett was sure enjoy that.

Link had seemed equally enthusiastic as Rhett picked him up. Greeting him with a kiss so eager that Rhett had half a mind to cancel the whole dinner and date thing, and skip right to... dessert. However, once they got to the theater, collected their snacks and drinks, Link’s enthusiasm plummeted. He seemed to be almost sulking throughout the movie. He did turn his face into Rhett’s shoulder, which was sweet; but it was more sad than sexy, and Rhett knew that he had fucked up with his date-night choice.

After the movie, things were awkwardly quiet as Rhett ushered Link through the door to a nearby diner.

Rhett ordered them some greasy burgers and milkshakes. He took a steadying breath as he thought of how to break the silence.

“I’m really sorry about the whole movie thing. I didn’t even consider that you might not like horror movies like that.”

“Not even a little.”

“Not even ironically?”

“No.” Link’s response was firm and flat.

“I mean, I shoulda thought about it,” Rhett said sheepishly. “I do have it on record that you don’t like blood...”

“Hey,” Link said, smiling a little, and reaching for Rhett’s hand across the table. “’sokay. You didn’t know. I guess this is us gettin’ to know each other?”

Rhett squeezed his hand in return, happy to see Link smiling again. Relieved he hadn’t ruined the entire evening.

“I guess I figured liking scary movies would correlate well with BDSM...”

Link looked a little confused. But interested, not uncomfortable.

“How’s that?”

“Well, there’s the thrill... and the illusion of danger or some kind of... threat. But you know the whole time that you’re safe. So you can enjoy the heightened stage without actually having to fear for your life or safety.”

“Well, I guess my brain doesn’t connect it like that. Not with movies anyway. But... maybe with the other thing. I... I do feel safe with you.”

Rhett’s heart warmed as he watched Link melting into a more comfortable mood with him. Link never stopped stroking the back of Rhett’s hand with his thumb.

“Can I ask why you’re single, Rhett? You said you haven’t dated a lot, or in a while, or whatever. And you’re... a really great guy. And I feel like that’s the understatement of the year. Is it... does it have anything to do with your job?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s the reason that I haven’t dated. I mean, it could be problematic if some doesn’t know about, or support me. But that is largely theoretical problem. I wasn’t doing this exact type of work last time I was... in a serious relationship.”

“Does our relationship feel different to you? Like, does it feel like an extension of work to you? Since I was a client, and all?”

Rhett felt like he couldn’t answer quickly enough to reassure him, “Definitely not.” He squeezed Link’s hand, and locked eyes with him. “The level of intimacy is different. I don’t date my clients. I’m not in a relationship with them, outside of a business relationship. Being with you is very different than being with my other clients. Even while playing. That’s how I knew I couldn’t keep you as a client. You’ve always felt different to me.”

“That sounds like it is a good sign.”

“I hope so. Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure,” Link answered with a shrug. Almost as if he didn’t think there was anything interesting about him worth asking.

Rhett softly smiled, and asked sincerely, “Why the heck are you single, Link? You’re witty, funny, kind, drop dead gorgeous... How the heck have you not been swooped up?”

Link shrugged. “I don’t give people a chance to swoop. I’m a workaholic, man. It’s a big deal for me now, what we’re doing. _Dating._ Alex wanted to check me for a fever when I told him I was seeing someone.”

“You told him about me? Or us?” Rhett’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Link bragging to his best friend about him.

“Well, not specifically,” he admitted. “He noticed I was more willing to take some time for myself. Usually I’m a real pain in his ass, trying to sneak shop talk in at every opportunity. But he noticed some kind of change. So, I did mention seeing somebody. I didn’t really tell him about you in any kind of detail. I mean, I wasn’t sure if that would be something you’d be comfortable with me doing. But I did mention just enough to explain my change in behavior. My shift in priorities.” 

With that, Rhett reached across with his long leg under the table to lock ankles with Link. Two forty year old men. Playing footsie in a diner. 

“If you ever do wanna tell him more specifically about me, I wouldn’t mind. We might have to work on our ‘meet cute’ story. For your brand.” Rhett added with a wink. “At any rate, I’m glad you were willing to compromise your workaholism to spend some time with me.”

“And I’m glad you were willing to lose the income,” Link joked. 

“We’ve both scarified, honey,” Rhett said playfully, “I think we deserve a reward.”

“Or a punishment?” Link suggested, hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Play your cards right, and you’ll get it all, baby. Let’s start by getting out of here.”

——————

“How corny is it to ask ‘your place or mine’?” Link wondered aloud

“Ha. Well, for what I had in mind, I reckon I’ll have to take you to my place.”

“Mmmm...” Link hummed, “I’m on the edge of my seat.”

Rhett smiled to himself. “Funny you should phrase it like that...”

Link looked over at him from the passenger seat, all wide eyed and excited.

——————

Rhett guided Link up to his apartment, telling him to watch his step going up the stairs. He removed Link’s jacket for him and offered him some water. “I have some stronger stuff you might like later, but for now I’m going to want you clear headed.”

“I have a feeling I won’t be thinking clearly for long...” Link seemed nervous, or excited? Maybe just turned on. He followed Rhett to his bedroom. Rhett casually cleared a pile of clothing from a chair in the corner of the room. And pulled a box out from under it.

“Yeah, well, the only influence you need to be under right now, is mine.” Rhett stood back up and turned to face Link.

Link seemed to make himself smaller as he moved closer to Rhett, like he would collapse right into him, or melt into his hands for Rhett to reconstruct in any way he pleased. That made Rhett’s breathing come on a little harder. But he kept his composure, they had a long way to go. At least he was hoping so.

Rhett peeled Link out of his clothes. Slowly. He kissed every inch of the flawless skin as he revealed it. Occasionally causing the skin to bristle into goosebumps under the ghosting brushes of his lips. Rhett loved the way that Link’s body responded to his simplest touches. It was intoxicating.

“You’re beautiful, baby.”

“Thank you, sir...” Link’s voice was low and rough, and it made Rhett’s dick stir.

“I want to talk to you a little first, honey. ...before we start.”

“We haven’t started?”

Rhett smiled, and kissed Link’s forehead.

Link seemed a little impatient. Rhett was a little antsy, too, but this was important.

“My limits haven’t changed; red, yellow, green. I got it... sir.” Link was getting whiny, and Rhett was living for it. But someone had to keep their cool, and Rhett supposed that was his job.

“Of course you’ve got it, honey. You’re a good boy. But I want to talk to you about some more specific stuff.”

Link’s eyebrows scrunched up curiously. Freakin’ adorable.

“I’m gonna tie you up, honey.”

Link processed that for a second before nodding.

“Physically, I need you to tell me. Tell me if it’s at all hard to breathe. Even a little. This is not meant to be breathplay. So, if it’s difficult at all to get air, something’s not right. Tell me.”

Rhett waited for a moment. “Baby?”

“Yes, master. I... I will let you know.”

“If anything goes numb or tingly...?”

“I will tell you. Sir. I will help you keep me safe.”

“Have you done any rope play before?”

“No, sir...” Link looked at the floor. Like he was embarrassed. Similar to how he looked when he was admitting he hadn’t seen a movie Rhett was referencing.

“It’s okay, baby,” Rhett assured him, “I just need to know what you already know.”

Link looked slightly reassured as he lifted his eyes from the floor.

“This might get... intense. And I don’t just mean physically, with the restraints. But mentally... it can be a lot. I’m gonna take care of you, but I need you to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Always, master.”

“Mmmm...” he hummed softly, “My good boy...” He produced Link’s collar, and secured it around his long slender neck, tightening it around his fingers over Link’s neck, sliding the collar around ensuring a good fit. “So fucking sexy...” Rhett said under his breath, but making sure it was just loud enough that Link would be able to hear him.

He ran both hands down Link’s sides, and leaned in to kiss him, fully and softly drinking him in before his eyes darkened. “Sit down in that chair, honey.”

Link did as he was told.

“Scooch on forward for me.”

Link brought himself to the literal edge of his seat, as Rhett placed a foam block behind him to keep him there. He pushed Link’s shoulders to the back of the chair, so he was now leaning backward, seemingly leading from the hips. He looked very exposed and vulnerable like that, which was the point.

Rhett took the rope from the box that had been under the chair. He positioned Link’s arms at shoulder height on either side of him, resting them on the back of the chair. He let his arms fall behind him, wrists settling near the seat of the chair. He carefully wrapped the rope three times around his wrist, and bound it to the leg of the chair. He checked the tightness of it the same way he always did with Link’s collar. He repeated the process with Link’s opposite arm. He proceeded to bind him around his chest, both above and below his pecs, framing his nipples perfectly. He tied him around the waist, securing all ropes to the frame of the chair. He was constantly checking the restraints for tightness, making sure that the pressure was distributed evenly and that they wouldn't tighten further when Link inevitably pulled on them. 

He took a knee in order to bind Link's thighs and ankles to the legs of the chair. He allowed his fingers to brush casually against the sensitive skin of Link's inner thighs as he thrice wrapped the rope around his thighs, tying him so that his legs were pulled apart for him. Allowing Rhett a very... intimate view. Rhett paused to plant a kiss in the salty spot where Link’s inner thigh met his lower pelvis. Link whimpered pathetically as he felt Rhett’s lips so close to where he wanted them. Finally, Rhett added some extra ropes, criss-crossing across Link's body in a way that was more for the aesthetic pleasure it brought Rhett, rather than the functional purpose of restraining him further. 

When Rhett had finished, he took a few steps back to admire his work. "Fuck..." he muttered to himself, rubbing his growing erection through his pants. "Gosh, honey. I'm gonna think about you like this for... a long time... You look so good, baby. How are you feeling?"

Link looked at him like he was helpless. He was. Helpless. 

Link swallowed conspicuously, which made Rhett a little concerned. “Seriously, honey. What's your color?"

"Green? I think."

"You gotta do better than that. Tell me." 

"No, I'm sure. Green. Wh- what are you gonna do to me, sir?"

Rhett reached down into the box that he'd gotten the ropes from, and brandished a flogger. “Nothing you wouldn’t beg me to...”

“Oh, master!” Link flexed in his restraints a little, squirming with excitement. 

“Behave yourself, baby. Unless you wanna leave marks. Which. Doesn’t sound bad to me. But I’ve seen how you sometimes take your shirt of on that show of yours. Bet that really gets the clicks, huh?”

“Please, sir?”

“Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Hit me, master. Please, sir. If you wanna?”

“Oh, I wanna...” Rhett licked his lips, watching Link trying so hard to stay still. 

Link moaned low in his throat. Moans turning into little growls of frustration. 

_Teasing him is too easy,_ Rhett thought with a smirk, as he let the tails of the flogger trace over Link’s shoulder. Admiring the curve of his shoulder converging with the gorgeous length of his neck. Where his collar rested. He let the tails brush, barely perceptibly, down Link’s front. Link inhaled sharply when they made the slightest contact with his nipples. Link’s jaw dropped as he sucked air like a man drowning. 

“Soooo sensitive, honey. Your body. Is incredible.” 

Rhett’s eyes dropped down to Link’s swollen cock, fully engorged and so needy. Rhett was as hungry as Link was to touch him. But they would both have to wait. Rhett guided the tails of the flogger lower, to tease at the tip of Link’s dick. Link openly growled at the contact. These weren’t the needy little whines an whimpers Rhett was used to drawing from Link. These were more raw, they were absolute need incarnate. He could see Link trying to shift his hips in his seat, but he couldn’t for the ropes. One of the growls erupted into a loud outburst, “mmmmmm Fuck!”

Rhett gave him a quick snap of the flogger, tails stinging at his thighs. 

Link screamed, and sighed. Rhett’s breathing grew faster and deeper as he watched the skin pinken and raise into welts. He repeated the strike, and Link cried out again, moaning as the pain subsided and relief painted his sweat-dampened face. Mouth open, panting. 

Rhett’s own breath hitched, and he tried to get a hold of himself. How embarrassing would it be if he came in his pants before bringing Link off? Who was he really teasing here?

He surprised Link by moving his next strike up to Link’s chest. The lower body was safer for marks. And he hoped that Link would stop him if he didn’t want his top marked up. Link was panting hard, and his eyes were starting to glass over and go distant. 

“Color, honey?”

“Green. Green. Greengreengreengreen...”

“Okay, baby,” Rhett whispered. “I got you.”

Link whispered something that Rhett couldn’t make out. So he lowered his ear to Link’s trembling lips.

“Fuck me? Sir? P-p-p-please...?”

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. “No, baby. But I will give you what you need.”

Link groaned with disappointment, whined with need, and struggled in his ropes. Rhett could see burns beginning to erupt on the skin of his inner thighs and upper arms. 

“Careful, honey. You’re gonna feel that later.”

He walked over to his dresser, and returned with a bottle of lube in hand. “But now, you’re gonna feel me.” 

He drizzled the lube generously (wastefully, really) over the tip of Link’s dick. Link’s cock had twitched when the liquid first made contact. Rhett watched in his own private agony as it dribbled down Link’s hard, reddened shaft, collected around his tense sack, and dripped down onto the floor. 

Rhett had to make a conscious effort not to drool over the gorgeous sight. 

He dropped to his knees in front of Link, and massaged Link’s cock with his large, strong hand. 

Link moaned at the touch, his head tilted all the way back, still praying to Rhett’s ceiling. 

Rhett got his fingers nice and wet, as he dragged them through the excess lube. He let his fingertips dip lower, beneath Link’s balls. He heard Link’s breath quicken as he traced the curve of his cheeks. Moving the pad of his index finger in between them. He paused and looked up, hoping to meet Link’s eyes. 

Link’s head snapped down to match Rhett’s gaze, likely to see why he had stopped.”

“We haven’t done this before, darlin’. Is this okay?”

“Y-y-yes, pleeeease, master.”

Rhett applied gentle, steady pressure to his slicked finger. Savoring the sensation as he pushed past the tight rings of muscles. His fingers were long and thick, and he wanted Link to know it. He was torn between the breathtaking sight of watching his finger disappear into the tight heat before his eyes, and watching Link’s gorgeous face reacting to the welcome intrusion. 

Link’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. His lower jaw trembling slightly as Rhett slid in all the way to the knuckle where his finger ended and his hand began. Rhett patiently probed with his buried finger. He had to remember not to hold his breath as he thought about how soft and warm Link felt. How his muscles involuntarily squeezed around his digit. He stilled when he felt Link jolt at a particular touch. A pleased smile crept across Rhett’s face. He leaned his face down to brush his beard against Link’s raw thighs. Listening to Link’s little whines. 

“Is that it, darlin’? Is that that the spot?”

Link moaned in response, unable to form words. But Rhett thought it sounded affirmative. 

Rhett lengthened his body, moving his upper body up the trunk of Link’s. Tasting every inch of him with his lips, tongue, and teeth as he worked his way up.

“I... f-feel...”

“Tell me, baby,” Rhett said, as he wiggled his fingertip inside of Link, taking his breath away again. 

“I... mmmmmm... I’ve never come like this,” he muttered. “Without. Y’know? Without touching my... my cock much...”

“Well, honey, let’s hope for your sake that it’s possible. Because this is how I want you right now.” He moved his finger again, applying small bursts of pressure where it drew the biggest response from Link. He let his thumb circle in small motions against the delicate skin of Link’s sack. 

He thought Link might hyperventilate if he didn’t come soon. He was sweating, and his pulse was racing just above his collar. 

Rhett licked at Link’s chest. He pointed his tongue, and traced an outline around Link’s areola.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you from inside.” He took a breath. “Come for me now, honey.” Abruptly, he bit down on Link’s hardened nipple.

Link cried out in the most beautiful sound Rhett had ever heard. He felt Link clenching rhythmically around his finger, that he had buried as far as he could reach. At the same time he felt Link’s hot come shoot across his belly. Wet and sticky. It was a fucking lot. Link had needed that desperately, and Rhett was now painted in the evidence of that need. 

Rhett loosened his hold on Link’s nipple, and allowed his finger to gently slide out of him. He heard Link whimper as he did. Rhett untied Link as quickly as possible. 

“Don’t move yet, honey. I know you’re gonna want to, but please, don’t. It’s gonna hurt. So just. Let me take care of you?”

“Yes, master...” Link sighed. Looking dazed and distant. 

“You can call me Rhett now..”

“Okay, Rhett...”

He walked Link’s limp body to the bed, helping him onto it. He stretched his limbs out and massaged the stiffness from them. He applied ointment to the rope burns, and to some of the nastier welts.

Link seemed to be halfway on his way to a nap as Rhett spoke soft words of praise to him. Telling him how unbelievably good Link had done. And how deeply happy he had made Rhett. 

Link smiled a dreamy little smile. “I made you happy, Rhett?”

“You made me very happy, darlin’. You were perfect.”

“You really do like playin’ with me.”

“I do.”

“But you don’t want to _sleep with me_ sleep with me.”

Rhett sighed. Link wasn’t going to let this go. “I do... want you.”

“Is it what you said earlier? The ‘intimacy’ isn’t there? Or is it like...?”

“It’s all there, baby. You. You’re perfect. I’m just... scared. And I know it’s not fair to you. But I promise, I’m trying.”

“You don’t have to be afraid, Rhett. I won’t hurt you.”

Link had his face half-buried in the pillow, so he wouldn’t have seen the way Rhett’s eyebrow quirked up at that statement. 

“You don’t have to be scared. I can keep you safe, and take care of you too...”

Rhett was unable to form any response with words, massaging Link’s achy muscles until his breathing settled into the unmistakable deep rhythm of sleep.


	6. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link spend New Year’s Eve together, work on defining their relationship, and experience multiple... fireworks displays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings - little bites, some hair pulling, dirty talk, anal sex

Rhett and Link hadn’t had many chances to see one another, each visiting their respective homes for Christmas. 

They’d kept in touch through texting throughout the day, and phone calls before bed each night. The texting had been pretty... entertaining. And Rhett loved how playful Link would get. He would have preferred actually being with him, but there was something very sexy, and romantic about the way they reached out to each other across the distance. And there was the light at the end of the tunnel in their plans to spend New Year’s Eve together. 

Rhett hadn’t told his family about Link or anything. It felt on the edge of ‘too early’. He didn’t want Link to think he was hiding their relationship or anything, he just kinda wanted to make sure they were on the same page before divulging too much detail to the people in his life. 

Rhett felt like a silly teenager. Nervous about getting confirmation that he and Link were really ‘going together’. Maybe a promise ring before sleeping together? Like Link had said, they’d been plenty intimate, so why put so much pressure and significance on this one act?

Link seemed a little anxious himself. Talking quickly, and nonstop as Rhett drove them to the venue for the first portion of tonight’s date. 

In doing so, Link confirmed that he hadn’t told his family about them either. 

“...but I told Alex more about you, and that I was still seeing you.” Link’s voice raised a little. “He was kiiind of surprised. When we were in college, I kind of... avoided ‘romantic entanglements’. Never let anything get too serious with anyone. 

After college.... wasn’t long after that we really threw ourselves into our work. If Alex hadn’t already been invested in, and married to, the same girl from college, I don’t know how he would have fared on the dating scene either. We love workin’ together. But it’s kind of all-consuming. We are workin’ on that...

Since then, I’ve gone for some seriously long stretches without any kind of... relationship. Just tend to my own... needs. I have used the services of other ‘professionals’. Just for sex. 

When dating apps became a thing, I would occasionally use them for casual... hookups. But I’ve been nervous recently about being recognized. I... I’m fully aware I’m not, like, some real big-time famous person. But. If I ever _was_ recognized, I’d be humiliated. And it’d be bad for our brand. Not the gay thing. The... casual sex thing.

So, I went back to professionals. For discretion. And then... I found myself needing something more. That’s when I found you.”

Rhett was smiling. He liked the idea of being what Link needed. He set his hand palm up in the center console, beckoning Link’s hand to join with his. 

Once he’d caught his breath, Link added, “Not that my mom didn't ask if I was seein’ someone. She’s _always_ askin’. But I just left it vague, and glossed over it as being too soon to really say much.”

Rhett nodded calmly. After all, he’d done the exact same thing with his folks. 

“But it’s not really, is it?” Link asked quietly. “Too soon?”

“Probably not.” 

“Probably? Are you... on the fence about this?”

“You know I’m not.”

“Okay...” Link didn’t seem completely happy with that assessment. And Rhett couldn’t blame him. Link deserved better than that. But they were arriving at their destination; they could circle back to this conversation later. 

Link unbuckled his seatbelt, but it didn’t take more than a sharp look from Rhett to stop him from doing more. 

Rhett walked around the car, with a casualness that was in direct opposition to the butterflies in his stomach that always appeared when he was with Link. He pulled the door open for Link, and the way that Link waited for Rhett’s hand before lifting himself out of his seat made Rhett’s heart swell.

Link’s eyes widened in wonder as he realized where they were. 

“The aquarium?” Link smoothed his silver-grey slacks, and straightened the matching blazer over his plain black button-down shirt. 

“It’s a cocktail hour with penguins,” Rhett revealed, unable to contain his own enthusiasm. “With full access to the rest of the aquarium.”

“That’s... incredible! I feel a little overdressed for the aquarium, though.”

“You dressed as I asked you to,” Rhett reminded him. “The penguins will be wearing their little natural tuxes. And it’s kind of a dress-up charity thing.” Rhett gestured to his own outfit with flourish. He watched Link’s eyes take him in. He was wearing black slacks and an open black blazer. The black button down shirt he wore underneath had a delicate silver floral pattern on it. 

“You look great, sir.” 

Rhett smiled, “Thank you, honey. Shall we go in?”

——————

Past the dramatic entryway into the ballroom, they found that half the walls were windows providing a surreal view into a shark realm exhibit. The contemporary design of flowing ceiling panels and etched wave walls created a tranquil underwater décor. 

They grabbed drinks and hors d’oeuvres by an indoor waterfall, and Link all but giggled as he watched sea turtles chasing each other, and rays gliding by the glass. 

After a half hour, the aquarium staff brought in the African penguins. They gave a little talk about them, and brought them around to all the guests for photos and a chance to say hello.

They spent another hour exploring the aquarium. Link especially liked the shark tunnel. Acrylic walls surrounded them on all sides allowing a surreal view of the most beautiful creatures the sea had to offer. Link got a visible thrill each time they watched a shark swim overhead or underneath their feet.

Rhett’s favorite exhibit was the psychedelic jellyfish _experience_. The dark room full of iridescent jellies and Day-Glo corals took his breath away. He was torn between the view of the delicate ocean animals as they gracefully danced, pulsed, and glowed like living rainbows - and the precious look on Link’s face as he took in the same sights. In the ethereal glow of fluorescent lighting, Rhett gazed upon this most beautiful specimen. He shook his head to think he’d ever intended to give Link anything less than everything he wanted. He’d been doomed from the moment Link set foot in his studio. 

At 8PM, as the aquarium was preparing to close for the evening, the staff encouraged all guests to congregate outside on the waterfront for a fireworks display. Link leaned against Rhett, and Rhett instinctively wrapped his arms around him as they watched the fireworks explode in the night sky, shattering into thousands of sparks. Some whirling spirals, a few flowing softly like willows, others seemed to float in the air before dissolving into smoke. The crowd ooohed and aaahed. Children squealed with delight as the blazing jets of light shot across the sky, glimmering sparks lighting up the night. 

As the excitement died down, Link tilted his head toward Rhett and kissed him deeply. “This is both the best date, and best New Year’s Eve I think I’ve ever had.”

Rhett smiled, “And neither one is over yet, we’ve still got just over three hours before the New Year. I like to think you’ll be seeing sparks again before 2019...”

Link gripped Rhett’s arms and grinned wickedly, “Are you gonna take me home?”

“No, honey.” Rhett said, simply. 

Link’s face fell a little, eyebrows quirking up with confusion. 

“Don’t worry, darlin, I am not even close to finished with you.” He didn’t think he’d ever be.

——————

Rhett had another opportunity to watch Link’s face light up as he ushered him into the penthouse suite of the nearby waterfront hotel. Rhett had spared no expense in reserving a room with a view, and private access to a rooftop jacuzzi. 

“Glad to see that my withdrawing of my contribution to your income has not left you destitute...” 

“This is a special occasion, baby. Don’t get accustomed to it.”

Link kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed. Lying down and stretching his arms up over his head. Rhett sat down beside him, rather stiffly. 

“Do you always go all out for the new year, sir?”

“You don’t have to call me that right now, honey. And no, I’m not always a big New Years guy. Sometimes I don’t even bother waitin’ up. I wake up the next day, and the new year is there just the same. But this year feels different.”

“It does,” Link agreed. “It’s gonna be the first full calendar year that I get to spend with you. Right?”

“Of course, darlin. I didn’t mean to give you mixed messages, regarding my intentions on you. I... I want you to tell your momma about me, and your nana, and ‘your Alex’ and anyone else you wanna tell.”

“So we’re, like, for real?”

“It’s always been real, baby.” Rhett lie down next to Link on the bed, looking into his eyes. “I want you Link.”

A chill immediately raced up Link’s arm, and he swallowed hard, wanting to be sure he understood. 

“Eventually... I’m gonna love whipping you into subspace, and then fucking you further into oblivion...”

“Well, fuck, sir...”

“Call me Rhett right now. And don’t get carried away, because I wasn’t done...”

“Sorry, s—... sorry, Rhett.”

“Tonight. I just want... you. Just Link and Rhett. I don’t wanna play. I don’t... wanna hit you. I just wanna...”

“I can do that, you know? I do love it, but I don’t have to be gettin’ whupped to get off with you, sir. I mean, Rhett. If you wanted to... be sweet? I think I’d like that too. Is that why you were reluctant before?” Link asked. “You thought I wouldn’t...?”

“No, that’s not it, honey. I just was scared of... gettin’ attached. But that ship has sailed so long ago, it’s pitiful.”

“You... don’t _wanna be_ attached to me?”

“I _do_ want to be attached to you, honey. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop wanting to be attached to you.”

“So... you think... you think I’ll leave you?”

Rhett shrugged. 

“I won’t. You know that, right? I won’t hurt you, Rhett.”

“I know you think that right now, honey. But you can’t know that. Going forward.”

Link looked over at Rhett lying by his side, and grabbed his hand. “That doesn’t mean we just do nothing. I mean, no one can know the future.”

“Yeah...” Rhett took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, stroking the back of Link’s hand with his thumb. “It’s a problem...” He smiled at Link, small and subtle. 

“I’m starting to think you might have control issues, sir,” Link teased. 

“Hmmm,” Rhett chuckled. “Well, in the spirit of ‘2019 Goals’...” He shifted closer to Link, and pressed their lips together. “I wanna try to work on that a little.” 

He kissed Link before sitting himself up to remove his jacket, kick off his shoes, and slip off his socks. Link sat up as well, and reached to remove his own blazer. 

“Stop,” Rhett ordered, and Link instinctively obeyed. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to play...”

“I don’t. Not really. But work with me a little?” Rhett stood at the foot of the bed, and Link let his arms fall to his sides. 

Rhett stripped Link of his jacket, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, removed it and and gently laid him back onto the bed. He alternated lifting each of Link’s legs to remove his shoes and socks. 

He then unbuttoned his own shirt. Link propped himself up on his elbows for a better view as Rhett shrugged himself out of it. 

“I love your body...” Link said, taking this rare opportunity to drink Rhett in fully. 

Rhett proceeded with removing the rest of their clothes, needing Link to coordinate with him to wiggle out of his tight slacks. 

“I love every inch of you,” Rhett whispered. Accentuating his point with kisses starting at his crown and working his way down his jawline, to his collarbone, to his chest. He felt Link stiffen as he paused to lick at one of his nipples. Link moaned softly. Rhett rubbed at Link’s half-hard cock as he continued worshipping at Links chest. “And you’ve got inches to spare, baby.”

Rhett worked his way down his core, lightly nibbling at Links sides, down to the sharp hip bones. He sucked where one protruded, and couldn’t resist planting a kiss at the base of Link’s cock, stroking it lightly, eliciting small sounds from Link. 

“Let’s flip you over for a bit, darlin.” He maneuvered Link so that he had him bent over the edge of the bed. “Just wait there, my good boy.”

Rhett grabbed a bottle of lube from the overnight bag he’d brought for the night. He drizzled some near Link’s tailbone, and began massaging it in with his palms. Working it over Link’s perfect backside.

He ran a finger from Link’s lower back, between his cheeks, and he gently spread him. 

Rhett growled hungrily from deep in his chest as he took in the sight before him. 

Link yelped as Rhett nipped his left cheek before dipping the tip of his tongue to the sensitive skin at Link’s entrance. The quick transition from the sharp sting of the bite to the sheer pleasure of the wet pressure of Rhett’s tongue on him made Link’s knees weak. 

Rhett started with light touches before pushing into him with the tip of his tongue. He moved his face around in exaggerated motions to scrape his beard against him. 

“I could do this all night, honey... You taste so good. But I have other plans for tonight,” Rhett promised, as he turned over Link’s increasingly pliant body, so that he was on his back again. 

Link moaned loudly as Rhett pushed a finger into him. “Oh gawd, Rhett,” he panted. “Those fucking fingers...”

He eased two fingers in, scissoring them back and forth. From this position, Rhett could watch Link’s eyes roll back. 

“Fuck, Rhett...” Link muttered. “I’m so close already.”

“You can come whenever you want, baby.” Rhett licked the length of Link’s cock. Flickering his tongue as he reached the tip, causing Link to squirm his hips against Rhett’s fingers. Rhett dragged his body up Link’s torso and chest to bury his face in the side of Link’s long neck. “And as often as you want...”

Link placed one hand on Rhett’s bicep, feeling the muscles move under his skin as Rhett thrust his arm and worked his fingers inside of him. He lifted his other hand overhead to bury his fingers into his own hair. Tightening his grip on both as Rhett opened him up, and drove him closer and closer, until Link was lifting his hips up off the bed, grinding against Rhett’s hand, whimpering and whining. 

“Oh shit, Rhett. I’m coming... Yes. Fuck, sir...”

“Feel good, honey?” Rhett reached down with his other hand to help stroke Link through his orgasm. 

“Oh my goodness, Rhett...” Link was clinging at him, holding him close as he caught his breath. 

“I want to be inside you so bad, darlin.”

“Please, sir.”

“Call me Rhett. Please, this time.”

“Please, Rhett. How do you want me?” Link shifted to get up and move, but Rhett pushed him back down.

“Just like this, honey. On your back... Wanna see you.” Rhett held himself up over Link. He stroked his hand down Link’s sweat-dampened face. “You’re so pretty, baby. And I know I haven’t always acted like it, but I have wanted this... for a _very_ long time.” 

“How long?” Link asked playfully. 

“Since day one, darlin. Maybe before that, I just didn’t know it yet.”

Link pulled Rhett down for a kiss. 

When Link’s lips released him, Rhett knelt between Link’s thighs, reaching for more lube. Coating his cock with the stuff. Making himself hard and slick for Link’s stretched, satisfied, and yet hungry hole. He lifted one of Link’s legs up and kissed the length of it before guiding Link to wrap it around his waist. He repeated the process with the other leg. He lined himself up and slowly began to apply pressure. 

Rhett eased into the warm tightness. Rhett didn’t think he could speak. But _someone_ was telling Link to just relax, and whispering reassuring things to him. He tried to focus on the moment. On how good Link felt. Thighs quivering from his first orgasm. Perfect mouth hanging open in the most perfect “O” shape. It was enough to make him lightheaded, but he didn’t want to lose himself here. He wanted to remember every detail. Link’s heaving chest. The salt on his skin. The way that the intensity of the moment caused tears to leak from the corners of his eyes, as Rhett continued to slide in. 

Rhett held Link tightly in his arms, as he slowly worked his hips deeply into Link. His heart was thumping against his rib cage. Rhett held his breath as he found he couldn’t push any deeper. He paused. The side of his head was pressed right up against Link’s. Ear to ear. He breathed the scent of Link’s musk, all sweat and sex, and another smell that was just Link. Rhett didn’t think it was a deodorant or shampoo or anything, just something unmistakably “Link”. He found himself torn between not being able to believe this was happening, and not being able to believe it hadn’t happened sooner. 

Either way, it was unbelievable. 

“Oh, fuck, Rhett,” Link whispered into his ear. “You feel so good. So big ...thank you.”

Rhett growled back in response, “Don’t thank me yet, honey. Wait til I’ve earned it.” As if to prove his point, he drew back his hips and then snapped them forward, causing Link to moan and rock his hips against Rhett’s thick cock. 

“Oh yes, that’s good. Fuck me like that. Fuck me like that....” Link was babbling, having never completely come down from his first orgasm. 

Rhett felt Link’s sticky cock between their sweaty bellies. He was half hard again. Rhett stroked him, trying to coax his dick up for a round two. He tweaked Link’s nipples a little with his other hand. Periodically crushing his lips against Link’s mouth. Licking him from his eyelids to his clavicle and back again. Lapping at his prominent Adam’s apple. Making Link yelp as he nipped hidden bruises onto the soft skin under his jaw. 

When Rhett bit at him, Link would involuntarily jerk his hips and grind against Rhett’s cock. Rolling them to impale himself further. Until Rhett him just right. Link cried out, and the cries faded out with a whimper. And a mumbling stream of alternating “right there”s and “don’t stop”s. Link’s back was arched and lifted up off the bed, and he was trying to snake an arm down to touch himself. Rhett moved his arm away from his reawakened and needy cock. He pinned Link’s arm down. “Don’t move it. Okay, baby?”

Link was taking ragged breaths through his nose. “Mmmm, yes, sir. My whole body’s on fire for you...”

Rhett worked his hips, leaning more of his upper body weight against Link, which Link really seemed to love. He thrusted shallowly against the same spot that was helping Link come unglued for a second time. He could feel the tension in Link’s body, how tightly he was wound up. 

“This good, darlin’?”

“Oh, yes, sir! Ughggh, you fuck me so good. So fucking good. I swear... I’m gonna come again.”

“That’s what I want, baby. Give it to me. Wanna feel you coming while I’m inside you.” 

Rhett rocked his thrusts harder and faster. He gripped Link’s hair in one fist, giving it a dull pull. That made Link’s hips buck wildly.

“Harder, please? Fuck me harder? Pleasepleaseplease...”

Rhett gripped Link’s cock, and roughly pumped it in his hand. He felt the velvety skin moving over the encouraged member. Link groaned loudly. Rhett sped up the motions of his hand and his hips. He gave Link’s hair another good tug. 

“Yes! Give it to me rough like that. Grab me. Pull me. Tug on me. Am I good for you, Rhett? Is this what you wanted?”

“You’re fucking perfect, honey. Gonna make me come, fucking my cock with that tight little ass. I love it, baby. Takin’ it like you were made for it. Are you close again, darlin? You gonna come for me? Show me how good I fuck you?”

Link was openly moaning in response to the wonderfully filthy things Rhett was telling him. He nodded, sweat dripping from his temples. “Oh, Rhett! Yeah! You fuck me so good. I love it. Please. Wreck me! Oh fuck, Rhett, I’m coming. I’m coming!” 

Link’s moans were higher, louder, and more mindless this time. His whole body went rigid as his cock twitched between them. Lazily spitting whatever was left from him onto the golden, soft fuzz of Rhett’s belly. He collapsed onto his back, entire body going limp as a noodle. “Don’t stop...” he whimpered. “Keep using me until you come, Rhett. I want you to come inside me. Wanna feel you fill me up, and leak outta me. Please, Rhett...”

Rhett was now moving with frantic, uncoordinated jerks of his body. Link’s body was rubber. He was like Rhett’s personal fuck doll. His fuck doll with a filthy mouth. Begging to be fucked and filled. 

Rhett had wanted to be soft and nice with Link. And they had done that. But now he was living for how dirty Link was being, playing with his own come on his belly. Running his fingers through it, and sucking them obscenely. Smearing white over his own lips and moaning for Rhett like the little slut that he was for him. 

“So fucking sexy, baby. I’m... oh, darlin, here it comes.” Rhett thrust so hard he shifted Link’s spent body up the bed. He then held him down with his elbows above Link’s shoulders, so he could finish thrusting through his orgasm. He collapsed on top of him, kissing the mess that Link had made on his lips. 

Rhett slid softly out of him. But didn’t loosen the tight grip of his arms around Link. Both their hearts were racing. Rhett tried to keep it together, not breaking down and ruining the perfect moment by being a total sap. “Thank you, honey,” Rhett exhaled, between panting breaths. “You were perfect.”

Rhett knew he ought to be ashamed by how proud he felt of that blissed out look on Link’s face. 

“There’s only like... 15-20 minutes until the real New Year. And o-fficial fireworks show. We can see it from the rooftop. What do you say we rinse off, and then watch the spectacle from our private jacuzzi?”

The only answer Link could manage, through the daze of post-orgasm ecstasy, was a smiley nod. But before Rhett could help him up to walk toward the shower, Link stopped him. 

“Rhett?”

“Yes, baby? What do you need?”

“No. Nothing. Just... thank you. For sharing yourself with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, honey. You’d more than earned it. I can let go some of the... control. Some of the... anxieties.”

“New year, new you?” 

“Something like that,” Rhett smiled softly. And kissed him softer. “We’d better hurry up, don’t wanna miss round two of fireworks.”

“You know I’m always up for a round two,” Link smirked, with a waggle of his eyebrows.


	7. Shadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has an opportunity to accompany Link to work, and learn a bit about what his job is like. He then guides Link as he seeks experience performing a different targeted job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings - workplace teasing, blowjobs, fingering, choking, dirty talk, oops - daddy kink

As they had grown gotten closer, Rhett hadn’t felt as uncomfortable watching Link’s show. It didn’t feel like cheat notes for getting to know him. And the Link that filmed that show was different enough from _his_ Link, that Rhett was able to easily compartmentalize the personas. 

He eventually realized that what he was really after was a way to connect with Link over his job. Something he was so passionate about, and dedicated so much of his time to. Something he had dedicated his lifelong friendship to. It was kind of beautiful, and Rhett wanted a window into it. So he had asked Link if he might be able to visit his studio sometime. After all, Link had certainly visited _his studio_ often enough. 

—————

The plan had been for Rhett to drive Link to work, arrive early, get a tour, and then watch a day of filming. 

However, best laid plans... LA traffic did not get the ‘arrive early’ memo. And Link was tense.

Rhett knew how he’d like to ‘ease Link’s tension’. And maybe if Link had been the one driving... but with Rhett being behind the wheel, he figured that might add more anxiety than it relieved.

He wanted to make a joke about Link being the boss, or one of ‘em; and how he’d just have to give himself a stern talking to later. But he got the feeling that Link wouldn’t find it funny, making light of his professional responsibilities. 

So Rhett just drove. 

“We’re probably gonna have to jump right into filming,” Link finally spoke.

“That’s all right, honey.”

“I feel bad inviting you and then not having time to give you a tour or introduce you to people or any of that...”

“I’m a big boy, darlin. I’ll be all right.”

He reached across the console to pat Link’s thigh. He watched Link relax and smile a little. 

—————

The moment they arrived, any evidence of Link’s stress was squashed. It was still there, but no one they passed in the halls as they power-walked through the building would have a clue. 

Link was good. His plastered on smile actually touched his eyes. No wonder he got so freakin’ drained. Rhett was getting exhausted just watching the energy Link put into his ‘effortless’ entrance. 

They made it to what Rhett assumed was Link and Alex’s office. 

“I know, I’m late. I’m sorry.” Apparently, Link’s cool and collected persona was not reserved for Alex. 

“Did I say anything?” Alex asked, looking around in mock confusion, eyes wide at Link’s panicky greeting. “Go hit up makeup and get changed. You’re not even late yet, man. But we do gotta move.”

“Right... okay...” Link looked to Rhett, an apology all over his face. 

“Go!” Rhett said with a smile, biting his tongue on the pet names for now. He was afraid it would come off as possessive if he laid it on too thick right off the bat in front of Alex. And not that he was above asserting his dominance in public, but he thought that casualness actually sent a clearer message. That he didn’t need to show off. “Get your face on.” He sneaked a subtle wink in Link’s direction, and then Link was gone.

“I’m Rhett, by the way.” He extended a hand to Alex.

“Alex. Good to finally meet you, man.”

He seemed sincere, and Rhett was instantly comfortable with him. 

“I’m not gonna be _that guy_ ,” Alex said, there was a tone to his voice that made Rhett feel like he was trying to be funny, perhaps to cover up any potential awkwardness between them, being left to make their own introductions. “You know, and ask the first thing that everyone must ask you about when they first meet you...”

“How I get my hair to look so good? If these beautiful eyes are actually contacts?” Rhett smirked. 

“Yeeeeah, it’s the eyes.” 

Alex was playful, but it didn’t feel flirty. Again, just... comfortable. 

“I’m 6’7”, by the way... Not that you were asking.”

Alex whistled. “I always knew it’d take a lot for someone to pry Link from just working all the time, but you are... well, a lot!”

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Rhett said, wanting to take the focus off of himself. “And watched some of your videos.”

“Can we start over then?” Alex joked, “I don’t know that the videos are the best introduction.”

“No judgement,” Rhett teased, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Listen, I gotta get to set. Link likely is already out there. Wanna follow me and we can get you set up to watch us shoot?”

Rhett opened the door for Alex, and gestured for him to lead the way. 

—————

The shoot was fascinating to Rhett. They shot a couple episodes, and it was... well, fun. It was both more and less professional than Rhett had imagined. He didn’t know what he’d imagined. He’d seen the videos, so he knew what the studio looked like; and he knew they weren’t kids shooting YouTube videos in their bedroom. It felt official, and casual. Rhett could imagine the effort it took to create that kind of balanced atmosphere. 

One thing that didn’t feel painstakingly manufactured was the dynamic between Alex and Link. It was comfortable, and effortless. You could feel the lifetime of friendship underlying every interaction. Watching the interactions between them was a draw, in and of itself; the fact that they were genuinely funny was just the icing on the cake. 

After shooting, Link took a break to sit with Rhett back in their office. There was a couch in a little meeting space within their office, and they sat... unnecessarily close on it. Rhett knew that Link usually had a working lunch, and then writers’ meetings afterward. Essentially, that his morning of tagging along was over. It was just as well, as Rhett had an afternoon work obligation of his own. 

“I know you’re busy. And I gotta run, honey.”

“I’m sorry this wasn’t as fun as it was in my mind. I guess I don’t have much time to entertain here.”

“You were plenty entertaining, baby. Though I’d love to hear how you pictured it in your mind.” Rhett raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Link blushed. “Not like _that_. Just... I didn’t really get to be a good host here. Or show you anything.”

“You mean, you didn't picture me hanging out in wardrobe? Helping you change between episodes? Getting you all riled up until your face is so altered, the viewers believe it’s a whole ‘nother day?”

Link just stared at Rhett, breathing heavier, swallowing conspicuously. 

“Or maybe sneakin’ me under that desk while you’re tryna focus? See how far I can push you without you falling apart, and having to reshoot. Maybe Alex’s wife is there too, and we have a little competition? Which one of you... blows the take first?”

“Okay, that’s just... real naughty, Rhett. And why you tryna wind me up anyway, when you know you gotta go?”

“Because it’s fun, darlin.” Rhett reached down to lightly rub Link through his jeans. “And oh so easy...”

“Not here, sir... please... Alex could walk in. Or anyone. We don’t make a habit of locking our door...”

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna compromise your professionalism during office hours. I just wanna give you something to think about until I come back to pick you up.”

Rhett pressed his lips to Link’s, and simultaneously pressed his palm down against the hot bulge in Link’s pants. Link groaned softly against his lips, and Rhett had to exercise a lot of restraint to act like it didn’t pain him to leave him like that. 

“Don’t get up, darlin.” He smirked, “I can find my way out.”

Link just nodded slowly, like he had forgotten how to form words. 

“Pick you up at 6 for dinner?”

Another silent nod. Freakin’ adorable...

—————

Rhett was running slightly behind schedule, which worked for Link as he had some emails and notes to follow up on.

When Rhett finally did arrive, he found that the atmosphere at Link’s studio was completely different from his first visit. It was that feeling of being at school after hours or on a weekend, where it’s so empty it feels like you shouldn’t be there - or maybe the building itself shouldn’t be there, like it should just disappear and rematerialize between working hours. 

Rhett was able to find his way back to Link’s office on his own. He knocked before entering so as not to startle him, or them, or whoever was in there. 

Link’s face lit up as Rhett entered the room. “Hey!” He got up and greeted Rhett with a giant hug, and a kiss full of... promises. “I missed you.”

“Sure you did. It’s been _hours_ ,” Rhett rolled his eyes, but then sincerely told him, “I missed you, too, baby.”

“How was your work?”

Link hadn’t asked him about work before. Not since he stopped being a part of it... Rhett generally didn’t get defensive about his work. And depending on the attitude and intent of the asker, he enjoyed the opportunity to educate people about sex work. Busting myths where he could. But he didn’t want to ‘perform’ his sex educator act with Link. It would be easier if he didn’t care how Link reacted to what he’d have to say. But a line had been irrevocably crossed, and he cared. He cared a lot. 

_Calm down, McLaughlin. He just asked about your day. He’s not grilling you about your profession._

Rhett realized he was freaking out because this was the first time he’d actually considered that there was a possibility, not matter how remote, that Link wouldn’t be able to ‘do this’. Rhett had told him up front that he liked his work, and had no intention on quitting. And Rhett had believed Link when he seemed okay with it. But as they moved forward, there was always the possibility that he could change his mind. This was the first time Rhett had truly acknowledged that as an option. The first time Rhett had fully imagined how freakin’ devastated he’d be if that was what Link eventually decided. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Link said, forcing a smile. “I mean, I wasn’t asking for details or nothin’. I just meant like... they day wasn’t too stressful... interesting conversations with coworkers... no one stole your snacks from the break room. That type of casual work stuff?”

Rhett laughed, and tried to calm himself from his panicky imaginings. “Um, yeah. It was a good day.”

“This is a weird question. But... like... what does your family think you do for a living? Or like, are they open-minded enough to just... know? Or like... what should I say if people wanna know what you do?”

“Well, I actually have a doctorate in Human Sexuality Studies... and am a certified Sex Therapist. Strictly speaking, I’m not practicing right now. But it is helpful to be able to indirectly apply that with my clients.”

“I didn’t know that,” Link said, looking amused. “ _Doctor_ McLaughlin...”

Rhett raised an eyebrow, “I can play doctor for you sometime, honey.” Which earned him an adorable giggle from Link. “But yeah, they are open minded enough to know I work in sex therapy. They know that I teach a little, which... I do.”

“Again, I didn’t know that... a doctor, a professor...”

“The role playing possibilities are endless, darlin. I also have done some burlesque. And they know about that.”

“I think I’d like to see that,” Link said, grinning wickedly. 

“I don’t really talk with them about my services as a professional dom. Although, at this time, it is my primary source of income.”

“Does it affect your... personal life? You said you haven’t dated a lot. Is it because of your job?”

“Well, it does affect my personal life in some ways. I think it makes me a better Dom. I learn new skills, I acquire better equipment. Equipment that I can write-off from my taxes.”

“Nice...”

“But as far as my dating life... it hasn’t been a problem. I mean, if I wanted to be serious with someone, they would know about it and hopefully be supportive of me. But it hasn’t been a deal breaker yet. Hopefully....” Rhett hoped his voice did not betray the tension he felt forming a lump in his throat, “Hopefully, it still isn’t?”

“What? Of course not, Rhett.” Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Rhett sighed heavily with relief.

“How was the rest of the day here, honey?”

“Um... hard,” Link blushed. “With the way you left me, and all.”

Rhett smiled, “Poor baby... Are you still horny, darlin?”

Link blushed even harder.

“Can we play here, honey?”

“Um. I don’t know if that’s a good idea, sir.”

“Really? Because it seems like a very good idea to me... But if you say no, you’re the boss. Here, anyway.”

Link thought on it hard before nodding. “Yes, sir. We can play. And yes, I’m... I want you, sir.”

“Mmm... I know, darlin. How bout you touch yourself for me a little?”

Link pawed at himself through his pants a little.

“I’m gonna take your clothes off now. All right, honey?” 

Link nodded his consent. 

“Speak up, baby.”

“Yes, master. That is okay.”

“Of course it is, honey.” Rhett undressed Link, unzipped his own fly, and then backed up to look Link over. “I never get sick of lookin’ at you, darlin... so, so gorgeous...”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“You wanna touch me?”

“Yes, sir.” Link’s eyes had been glued to Rhett’s bulge, obvious through his black briefs. 

“Go ahead, honey.”

Link stepped forward and gripped Rhett’s hardened cock through the material. Rhett hummed in response to the touch. Link’s movements were firm and slow. He had learned by now how Rhett liked to be touched. 

“Take it out for me,” Rhett husked. 

Link lowered the elastic of Rhett’s briefs and drew out his heavy cock. Rhett pushed him down to his knees. Link’s breathing intensified, practically drooling at the sight of him.

“Oh, sir... you’re so...”

“I know, baby. Suck it for me.”

Link’s mouth was soft and warm, wrapped around him. Those full lips moving up and down his shaft. Link kept one hand on his dick, supporting where his mouth didn’t reach, the other hand massaged his balls. It took active effort for Rhett’s knees not to buckle under the attention. 

Link moved his top hand down to the base, as he valiantly attempted to take Rhett all the way into his throat. However the results were... mixed. He gagged horribly. Throat tightening briefly around Rhett before he had to pull back for air, leaving a mess of slobber dripping between his lips and Rhett’s dick. 

“Easy, honey... don’t go biting off more than you can chew.”

“I’m sorry, sir... I... I wanna be good for ya, but I... I don’t think I’m very good at this.” Link’s eyes were full of tears, and Rhett wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the reflex from gagging. 

“You’ll tell me if you need to stop, right, honey?”

“Yes, sir. I don’t want to stop. I just...”

Rhett kneeled down to stroke Link’s cheek. “Relax, baby. You are actually very good at what you were doing. You just got a little carried away too quickly. Slow down. Lemme show you how I like it?”

Link briefly touched the heels of his palms to his eyes to dab away the tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

“Okay, baby, slow now. Suck my dick for me? Hmm?”

Rhett stood back up, and Link stared up at him. Rhett thought back on all the times he had dreamt of Link looking at him just like this. On his knees, eyes wide, mouth watering... Gosh, he wanted him.

Link leaned forward, tentatively. Taking Rhett’s tip between his full lips. Rhett moaned his encouragement. 

“That’s it, honey. Nice and slow.” Rhett threaded his hands through Link’s thick salt and pepper hair. Applying gentle pressure to his head, guiding him through shallow strokes of his mouth up and down his cock. “That’s it baby. Feels good...” 

A hum of Link’s lips vibrated against Rhett’s shaft, as Link expressed his gratitude for the praise. 

Rhett tightened his grip on Link’s hair and moved from gentle guiding to more forceful pulling. Sharp tugs, as he shallowly thrusted himself slightly farther past his lips. 

Rhett withdrew himself completely, as Link remained slack jawed and breathing heavy. Rhett tapped him on the cheek with his dick a couple of times before shoving it back in to Link’s waiting mouth. Link moaned gratefully at its return, sucking eagerly as Rhett pushed him father. Not enough to gag him, but challenging him. 

Rhett abruptly removed himself again, holding Link by his hair, just out of reach. Link was still tonguing and mouthing after it like a baby searching for a nipple. 

Rhett finished removing his pants, and sat down in Link’s office chair. His knees could no longer support him with how good Link was making him feel. 

Link crawled to Rhett, and looked up like a puppy begging for a bone. Rhett nodded his permission, and Link wasted no time licking his way up Rhett’s length. He traced his way up to the tip, and sucked on the head, causing Rhett’s legs to tremble. Link squeezed Rhett’s sack. Rhett threw his head back and groaned his pleasure. Link dipped his head down to take Rhett’s sack into his mouth, sucking before releasing each ball with a wet pop. 

Link took Rhett’s dick into his mouth once more. Sinking down onto it, and very nearly taking it all. 

“Oh, fuck, baby. Mmmm. You were sellin’ yourself short. You are. So. Very. Very good and this.” 

Rhett thought he could feel Link smiling around his cock. He was loving this. They both were. Rhett pulled Link up off of him again. There was spit and precome dripping from Link’s mouth. Forming a trail down to his wet cock.

“So sloppy, darlin. I love it... Now get your fingers wet with it.”

Link obeyed, and asked shyly. “Um. Where am I... uh. Putting these, master?” 

Rhett’s reply was as confident as Link’s had been sheepish. “Fuck yourself for me, honey.”

Link swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.” He leaned forward a little toward Rhett, reaching behind himself to do as Rhett had asked. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed his way inside. 

Rhett guided Link’s head back toward his dick, and sighed as he rocked his hips back into the warm, soft embrace of Link’s mouth. 

“Look at me,” Rhett commanded, and Link opened his eyes. “Fuck you’re beautiful like this, baby. Does it feel good, honey? Do y’like it?”

Unable to talk with his mouth full, Link nodded and moaned. 

“I’d love a toy in your ass right now, darlin. What do you think of that? Something more than your fingers to fill you up while my dick is occupied elsewhere? Would you like that, baby. I know you’re a greedy little thing.”

Link whined and nodded, bobbing his head more vigorously. 

“You’re so good. I’m gonna come soon, baby.” He tapped Link’s cheek, and coaxed his long tongue out. 

“Eyes and mouth open for me, honey. Your glasses will protect those beautiful eyes of yours....” Link did as he was told, and the sight of him waiting patiently for his come as Rhett roughly tugged on his cock was enough to push Rhett over the edge. “Oh fuck, baby, ffff...” Then he was painting Link’s face in white stripes. Link wagged his tongue and licked his lips like he couldn’t get enough. 

At some point Link had stopped fingering himself. Rhett had been too far gone to notice, but now that he was coming down from his orgasm, he wanted nothing more than to get Link off. 

He reached down with both arms and roughly grasped Link by his shoulders. He spun him around, spit into his hand and eased two fingers up inside him. 

“That too rough for you, honey? We don’t have any lube here, do we?”

“Um. Not yet, sir.” Link was breathing heavily. “It’s good, though. Please, master.”

“Shhhh... darlin. I’m gonna take care of my good boy.”

Link whimpered and pushed himself back onto Rhett’s fingers. 

“I said I got you, honey. Just relax. You were so good for me. Now I’m gonna make you feel real good, baby.”

Rhett wrapped his arm across Link’s chest and pulled Link close to him, Link’s back pressed against his chest. Link rested his head back on Rhett’s shoulder, staring at the ceiling, mouth agape, panting as Rhett worked his fingers inside him. 

“Touch yourself for me, darlin. I’m all outta hands.”

Link closed his eyes and complied. Stroking his cock, and moaning nearly directly into Rhett’s ear. “S—, sir...?”

“What do you need, baby? Tell daddy.” Rhett cringed a little after he said it. Sure Link was a dirty talker, but he also recalled that he wasn’t really into age play. There were some hairs to be split here. But Link didn’t seem to notice or care at the moment, because he didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Hold me... higher, sir?”

“Where, honey? I need you to tell me.”

“My... my neck?”

“Don’t be embarrassed, my naughty boy. I already know you like it like that. You don’t have to be ashamed of it. Not with me. Tap me if I need to let go...”

Link nodded. And Rhett slid his hand up Link’s chest, wrapping his large hand around Link’s slender neck, applying steady pressure with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Don’t struggle, darlin... we don’t want you restricted to high collared shirts for the next few days, do we?”

Rhett could feel how close Link was, how rigid he was becoming in his arms. The tension in his body reaching its peak. And then Rhett felt Link’s body relax in his arms all at once, and he was faintly tapping at Rhett’s hip. 

Rhett released his grip on Link’s neck, and held him gently. Allowing him to catch his breath. He carried Link over to the couch in their little meeting area and laid him down. Rhett knelt beside the couch. Stroking Link’s sweaty, messy hair. 

“You may have to hit hair and makeup before we go to dinner, baby,” Rhett teased. 

Link stretched and then curled up on the couch. “Are we still doin’ that? ‘m tired... sir.”

“We’re done, honey. You—“

“Rhett.”

“Thank you. Um. Speaking of... titles. Sorry about the ‘daddy’ thing. It was weird. It just kind of came out. But...”

“I didn’t mind. I mean. I don’t wanna... wear a diaper or have a binky or anything like that. But, you can be my daddy. You do... take care of me.”

“Well, you take care of me too, honey. We’ll uh, give it a trial period...?”

Link smiled. “I’ll get myself together in a sec, and we can go to dinner. I just wanna rest a little.”

“Take your time, darlin. Our reservation is later.”

“It is? I thought... wait did you _plan_ this?”

“I, uh... not exactly. I changed it to later, using the app on my phone... when I got here and saw what a ghost town it was.”

“You’re bad, sir,” Link said playfully. 

“And you’re very, very good, baby.”

Link closed his eyes, smiling. He dreamily sighed, “I shoulda met you 20 years ago...”

Rhett’s lips tightened subtly. “I appreciate the sentiment, honey. But I think I met you exactly when I needed to.”

A look of confusion transiently passed over Link’s face. But Link let it go easily, lost in the soothing comfort of Rhett’s fingers stroking his hair.


	8. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to travel for work, and Rhett tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: suspension bondage, nipple clamps, and feels.

“It was actually Alex’s idea,” Link said as he prodded his mini-wheats, chasing them around the near-empty bowl with his spoon. “I mean, I should’ve come up with the idea myself. It’s a trip to New York, why wouldn’t you wanna go? But, like, it’s also just kinda... work. And I’m not used to crossing those wires, yet. We’re doing an episode with a friend for their channel while we are out there. And we’re going to a big dinner thing for a charity we work with a lot. It just seemed like a lot of work stuff. But then Alex pointed out that it could be a really fun trip, too, especially if you go. He’s bringin’ Celene... The dinner will be fun; we can dress up.”

Rhett thought it was pretty cute that Link was nervous about inviting Rhett on his trip. Like he wouldn’t be chomping at the bit to go.

“I love this idea. Taking a trip with you, and your friends. And. If I can tell you one of my kinks—”

“You have let a few slip already,” Link teased, “Daddy...”

Rhett chuckled. “Shuttup.... anyway, two words for ya. Hotel. Sex.”

Link narrowed his eyes, barely perceptibly.

“Trust me on this, Link. It’s hot.”

“Well, I don’t doubt that. You do have a knack...”

“Thank you, honey.” Rhett winked, and pulled his phone out. “I know it’s rude to have my phone out when we’re eating together, but I wanna get a head start on rescheduling some of these appointments.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, it’s just cereal, man. It’s not like some big romantic brunch date.”

“I can do it later, honey. I’m sorry. I just got excited about the trip. I wanna go. On a trip with you. I wanna be in a different city with you. Have sex in a new room with you. I wanna see you in a fancy suit again. And then peel you out of it.”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Link was laughing easily enough, but something still seemed tense.

“You just. You seemed upset. Maybe because the first thing I thought of was work? But, like, it’s not because I’m preoccupied with it. It’s because I really wanna go with you, so I have to make sure my schedule is clear, and stays that way. You don’t build a client base by being unreliable, and canceling people’s appointments. So I just...”

“It’s all good, Rhett. I promise.” But his voice was too high, and his hands were under the table in a closed type of way.

“Unrelated to your brunch etiquette... I guess I was just wondering. Am I, like, _allowed_ to ask questions about your job?”

“You can ask me whatever you like.” Rhett tried to remain conversational, and not defensive, as he added, “And then I’ll answer... if I like?”

“All right. That’s fair. This is all just, kind of, curiosity. Not like. Not like I’m jealous, or nervous or anything about your other clients. But like. What are they _looking for_ when they see you?”

“Oh, gosh. Lots of stuff.” Rhett thought about it for a moment.

“I know that sounds stupid, since I _was one_. I just... you said I’m different. So like... I don’t know. Never mind. It’s dumb. I shouldn’t pry.” He pushed himself away from the table, moving to put the milk away.

“Sit down, honey. It’s fine. Or. Here. Let’s take this to the next room.”

Rhett guided Link into the living room. He sat on the chaise portion of Link’s sectional sofa. And pulled Link to sit between his legs so he could rub his back as they talked.

“Some people need a safe space to explore their kinks. You’d be surprised how many people in committed relationships kink-shame their partners. Sometimes people like that come to me. Sometimes consensually. Sometimes not. Anyway, they get their fetish needs met, and then go back and can be an arguably better with their primary partner. Everybody’s happy. Nobody’s unfulfilled.”

Link seemed to be reacting in a very even, measured way. Just listening. So Rhett continued, “A lot of times I take on a therapist role. People need validation, reassurance that they’re ‘normal’. They think their kinks devalue them as human beings. Or that they don’t deserve love, because there’s something ‘wrong’ with them... I can provide that reassurance.”

Rhett could feel Link relaxing under his hands. “And then, there are some people,” Rhett gave Link’s muscles an extra firm squeeze. The masseuse equivalent of pointing the finger at him. “People who are in high-powered, or stressful positions of leadership. Who want a place where they can feel safe to be submissive. And... let go of the wheel.”

“I do always felt like I have myself more ‘together’ to go back to work and stuff the next day... after sessions. And now... Now that I don’t have to wait until it’s absolutely necessary, sometimes past the point of necessary...”

Rhett buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck, pressing his lips against the pulsing in his carotid artery.

“You shoulda come and seen me more often, baby.”

Link squirmed as Rhett’s beard tickled his neck. “You ain’t cheap! I came as often as I could justify it with my bank account. But in addition to all the other perks, it has been really helpful. That you are able to do that for me... more often.”

“Mmmm, well, to answer your question. That’s a pretty common reason people come to me. Professionally.”

“Don’t you ever feel that way?”

“What way, honey?”

“Well, you’re ‘in charge’ at work. Seems like physically, and then managing people’s emotions for them. That’s a lot. How do _you_ let go?”

“Well, I like taking care of people. It is a lot of work, but it doesn’t feel like work. Or it does, but it is an irresistible kind of work that is _so_ worth doing. Most of the time. There is a tipping point.”

“And then? What, do you... take a break, go on vacation or something?”

“Do you... know about... switching?”

“Switching? What? Like, you’d sub for... somebody?”

“I rarely get to that point. Maybe a couple times a year. I’m not great at it. But sometimes it’s needed. And can be... pretty therapeutic.”

“That’s real...” There was a change in Link’s breathing. “...interesting?”

Rhett smirked. “It is, isn’t it, baby? Does it turn you on? You thinkin’ about taking a turn with the whip?”

Link’s shook his head. “I... I don’t know if I could do that for you. I don’t think I’d be good at it.”

“Well, like I said, it’s not really something I am typically into. So don’t worry. You keep me grounded in plenty of other ways.”

“Thanks. I mean, for talking with me about this. I wanna respect boundaries and all. But I also am... endlessly curious about you. And every facet of your life. And.... now I’m getting creepy?”

Rhett hugged Link tightly to his chest. “You’re a lot of things, darlin. Creepy just ain’t one of ‘em.”

—————

They had to be at the airport ridiculously early. And that was just to make the flight. It didn’t take into account the extra time that Rhett insisted on to make sure they got through security without any issues. There were too many things that could go wrong, in his mind: traffic on the way to the airport, long lines once they got there, checking bags. Rhett knew he wouldn’t relax until they were through security, seated near the gate with cocktails in hand.

So it happened that they were sat at an airport bar a full hour before Alex and Celene caught up with them. Link had been a good sport. He hadn’t been enthused about waking up any earlier than was required to make the flight, but he’d gone along with it for the sake of Rhett’s nerves. Now he was doing the perfect impression of a person sleeping with their eyes open, and occasionally nursing his mimosa. Rhett made a mental note to make it up to him later.

The other couple eventually joined them, and agreed that Rhett’s Bloody Mary looked like the breakfast of champions. They joined them in having one as they killed the remaining half hour before boarding, discussing what they would do once they got to New York. They wouldn’t have a lot of free time today with Alex and Link’s obligations, but they had all of tomorrow for sight-seeing and whatever else together.

Rhett had tried to manage his expectations leading up to now; how it would feel to be the newest member of their group. He knew there was a possibility he could wind up feeling like a... fourth wheel? On a super-stable tricycle? But it wasn’t like that. It felt comfortable. Like easing his feet back into an old favorite pair of shoes that had been lost in the back of the closet for far too long. Both being part of a couple, and traveling with another couple. He loved the energy that each pair brought to the group. And the overall group dynamic just felt very natural. Rhett kept having to stop himself looking for the catch. He felt like he was on vacation, but any moment now - someone was going to remind him that he couldn’t live there permanently, and send him back to ‘real life’. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t just some tourist in Link’s life, and that there was a real possibility that this _could be_ his permanent residence.

Link was asleep almost as soon as they took off. Rhett couldn’t blame him after the early morning they’d had. And if Rhett had his way, he’d need his energy for later... He hoped Link wouldn’t blame _him_ for not being able to resist snapping a picture of him passed out, mouth agape. Rhett thought it was cute as hell.

Rhett caught some flak from Alex about packing too much. He was the only one that had checked a bag, in addition to the carry-on. 

“Jeez, Rhett, it’s just a couple days. Or are you and Link pricing apartments while we’re here. Link! You could have warned me! Long distance is going to be tough, but I think we have a firm enough foundation for it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhett laughed it off. He would rather take a good natured ribbing from Link’s friend than leave behind an opportunity for a good time. “I don’t know what y’all are gonna get up to out here, and I ain’t about to be caught with the wrong outfit. If I’m gonna be the trophy boyfriend this trip, I wanna make sure I represent Link right.”

He pulled a still-groggy Link in for a quick hug and gently kissed his temple.

By the time they got to the hotel, they barely had time for Link to shower and change before he was off to his first obligation. Which was kind of all right. Because Rhett had wanted the room to himself for little while to get things set up for later. He could do that in a half hour and still have plenty of time to get lunch and do some window shopping with Celene while their guys were busy working.

—————

It was early evening when Link rejoined Rhett at their hotel. To say that Rhett had been waiting for him would have been an understatement. In fact, if Link got back to the room and didn’t want to play... Rhett was gonna feel downright silly.

Link was understandably speechless when he walked in. He wasn’t completely blindsided by the scene. Rhett had sent him a text asking him not to bring anyone back to the room with him. So he was expecting something not suitable for public. But this was really something else.

The open floor of the suite was occupied by a tall tripod suspension frame.

“How in the world?”

“It’s made to travel. The interlocking metal tubes break down, and they can support a lot of weight. Guaranteed. You’ll be safe. And the hotel room will be safe. Trust me. You don’t wanna mess around trying to set up a rig in a space where you’re not privy to all the construction details.”

Link was only half-listening. The rest of his attention was on Rhett himself. He was wearing leather pants and black boots. And that was the extent of it, save a too-proud-of-himself smile.

“The blinds are still open,” Link observed. Though it was early evening, the winter sun had set early, leaving the only light outside being the squares of lit widows across the cityscape. Which meant that their own room would appear equally backlit.

“No one will be able to see us in any detail. You couldn’t be... recognized. As far as we know, we’ll never meet any of those people out there. But there’s a chance that while they will never know us, they might never forget us.” Rhett cocked an eyebrow. “Unless... you’re scared of heights? Our room is pretty high up.”

Link shook his head.

“All right then, baby. Wanna get changed?”

Link’s eyes flicked between the chest harness and collar on the bed, and the full length window.

“Color, darlin? We can stop at any point.”

“It’s just. We... we don’t have a lot of time before dinner.”

“For what I have in mind, it took me longer to set up than it will for the scene to play out. I promise, honey. I won’t let us be late. I will take care of you.”

“Can... can I kiss you first?”

“Of course, baby.”

The urgency with which Link kissed him was reassuring. He wanted this, too. Link was practically growling by the end of their kiss. And Rhett’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“Green,” Link informed him.

“Get undressed, honey. I’ll help you with the collar and the harness.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Link slid his naked body into the harness, positioning it around his bare chest. The black straps leaving his nipples exposed, and displaying them beautifully. Rhett positioned himself behind Link, and tightened the harness around him, securing it to the cable hanging from the center of the frame. He bound Link’s arms behind his back, by slipping them into wrist cuffs and locking them onto the back of the harness.

“Give me your leg, darlin.”

Link lifted one leg, extending it back toward Rhett. Rhett assumed he’d naturally remained standing on his more dominant, stable leg.

“Other leg, honey.”

Rhett trailed his fingers down the newly offered leg, slipped a cuff onto the ankle, and attached it to the opposite end of the suspension cable. He pulled. Raised Link’s leg up to head height. Which wasn’t as high as Link’s full frame, as Rhett had positioned him leaning forward slightly, chest out.

“How do you feel, honey?”

Link wobbled on his free leg. “Um. Okay.” He blushed with his whole body. “A little... exposed...”

Rhett walked in slow circles around Link. Looking at him like a visitor at a museum admires a statue of exhibit piece. “Yeah, you are, baby. You look fucking beautiful.”

Rhett leaned down to give little kisses and licks to Link’s slender neck before putting the collar over it.

“Now you’re perfect, honey.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You can relax a little, darlin. It will hold your weight, and won’t put any excessive pressure anywhere uncomfortable.”

He watched as Link experimentally relaxed into the setup. His eyes kept drifting to look out the full length window. 

“Good, baby?”

“‘m all right... sir.”

“Good. Now, I’m no expert rigger. So this is about as fancy as we get tonight. Full suspension can be as dangerous as breath play. Hell, it can _become_ breath play if you screw it up. Nerve damage. Fainting. Falling. And I’m not gonna fully gag you, because you’re gonna tell me if you get lightheaded, or if anything feels tingly.

He draped a bit gag around Link’s neck like a necklace. “But we are gonna use this later. Because you’re gonna wanna scream, baby. And even though just thinkin’ about that is makin’ my dick hard, I don’t think you’d want our neighbors in the next room to hear. Do you, honey?”

“No, not... not really, sir.”

“That’s okay, baby. When the time comes, you’ll bite on this. It won’t restrict your speaking entirely, but it’ll help you keep quiet. Nervous, honey?”

“A little, sir. More excited. Turned on. I... I wanna know how you’re gonna make me... scream. Also. Aware of the time, with dinner and all.”

“I can see you you’re excited,” Rhett said with a smirk. “And you don’t have to worry about a thing. I can fantasize about the things I’d wanna do with you like this for hours. But in reality I’m only gonna keep you for like... 10... 15 minutes. You don’t worry, darlin. I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Rhett knelt before Link. He lifted his arms and brought his fingers to delicately trace the cut of his chest.

“I love your body, honey. You’re so sexy, baby.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Rhett brushed his fingertips over Link’s nipples, and quickly replaced them with his tongue. Link moaned, and wobbled on his standing leg a little.

“Oh, master...”

“So sensitive, my baby. So responsive. I repeat: I love. Your. Body.”

“All yours, sir.”

“Such a good, good boy.” Rhett licked at Link’s aroused nipples. Watching him shift his hips, and try to keep his standing knee from buckling. Rhett wanted to tell him again that he could go ahead and let the harness and suspension hold him. But he had a feeling Link would be giving into that idea soon enough.

He squeezed a clamp open and eased the jaws over Link’s attentive nipple.

Link was hyperventilating in anticipation, having caught on to the plan.

“Color, honey?”

Link squeezed his eyes shut. “G- green, sir.”

Rhett didn’t wait a breath before gently closing the clamp, and increasing the pressure for the perfect pinch.

“Nnnnnnnnggggggghhh!” Link grunted, breathing heavily.

“Need the bit, darlin?”

Link shook his head.

“I didn’t think so. You love it, don’t you, baby?”

Link grit his teeth. “Oh, yes, daddy.”

_Fuck..._

Rhett didn’t need to tease the other nipple to life. Link’s entire body was alive. Link was squirming in his harness now, knowing what was coming. Breathing hard, gyrating his hips. Needing a friction that he simply was not going to find.

Rhett gave him what he needed. Applying maximum pressure with the second clamp.

“Fuckfuckfuckityfuckfuckfuck...” Link gasped under his breath. “Oh fuck, sir....” Link was keeping his voice at a harsh whisper.

“Mmmmmm yeah, you might have mentioned that.” Rhett gave the first clamp a quick tug, causing Link to gasp and buck his hips.

Rhett positioned himself behind Link and ran his hand up and down Link’s raised leg. He looked out the window and wondering if anyone else in the city tonight was enjoying the view. His cock strained in his pants, in hopes that they might be. He let his fingers drift all the way down Link’s inner thigh, and pressed between his legs. Rhett bent down to lap his tongue at Link’s ass, drawing lustful whimpers from him. He covered his fingers with lube before sliding into him. Link’s standing leg trembled and gave in. As Rhett had promised, the harness held him up without applying too much pressure to any suspension point.

“I bought the clamps for you, darlin.”

“Unnnngh, thank you, sir,” Link said automatically.

Rhett rested his head against Link’s hip, working his fingers inside of him, gradually opening him up. “I bought them for you before we were... together... when you were my client. I had never bought a specific toy with a specific person in mind before. But after meeting you, I must’ve made three or four purchases. I don’t remember any point in time when I didn’t want to give you everything.”

Rhett stood, and moved back in front of Link.

“I know it feels good for ya, honey. But I can’t leave them on for too long. And this part... is going to hurt. Wanna bite?”

Link nodded wordlessly, breathlessly, eyes glassed over. “I want you, sir.”

Rhett placed the bit between Link’s teeth. “Ready, baby?”

Link nodded.

“One… Two…” And he released the nipple from the clamp. He watched Link’s jaw clench down around the bit, as he tried to hold back the scream that he was desperate to unleash. He was sweating, his shoulders heaving. Rhett licked and massaged the raw, tender skin around the abused nipple. Link’s breathing evened out, and the muffled cries turned into whimpers and moans as circulation returned.

But he still had another one to go.

They repeated the process, and Rhett watched wantonly as Link experienced the same journey of intense pain transcending into pleasure. The bit fell from Link’s slack mouth to dangle around his neck. His body was completely limp in the harness, his eyes blissfully unfocused.

“You still with me, honey?” Rhett asked softly as he released Link’s ankle from the cuff, and helped him lower it to the floor.

Rhett saw Link nodding as he massaged the pink skin around Link’s ankle, and rubbed his leg to help restore blood flow. He released the wrist cuffs from the back of the harness, and proceeded to disconnect the harness from the suspension cable on the frame. Rhett removed the bit from around Link’s neck; he left the collar, cuffs, and harness on. He liked the way they looked. He scooped Link up in his arms and carried him to the bed, lying him on his back and planting soft kisses on his tender, sensitive nipples.

“Oh my gawd, Rhett… That feels incredible. Can you come from just nipple stimulation?”

“Some people can. I don’t know if you can. Or if I can. I’ve never tried.”

“It feels like… like I could…”

“But?”

“I still want you, sir.”

“Good.”

It didn’t take much for either of them to finish as Rhett rocked himself inside Link. Link whimpering thanks and praises as the light friction from Rhett’s belly rubbed Link’s dripping, neglected cock; and brushes of Rhett’s chest across his overstimulated nipples pushed Link easily over the edge, spilling over between their heated, sweaty bodies. Rhett buried his head into the crook of Link’s neck, smelling the sweat and leather of the collar, nuzzling against the rough stubble he found there as he savored the feeling of Link’s warm tight ass around his cock, contracting around him and coaxing him closer and closer until he collapsed on top of him… physically and emotionally spent.

“I kinda wish we didn’t have to go to that dinner now,” Link said, stretching and smiling dreamily.

“Are you kiddin’ me? It’s for charity. Besides, I’m starving now.”

“You could just have seconds... of me.”

“You start shirkin’ your professional obligations, and you’re gonna wind up putting me on Alex’s bad side.”

“Pshhhh. Whatever. He loves you.”

Rhett tightened his embrace.

“And he’s not the only one…” Link added, causing them to both hold their breaths for a moment that felt like more.

“Gosh, Link, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. But, I just. I just felt like letting you know. That I do... love you. Goodness. I’ve never told anyone that before. Well, anyone that’s not family. Not like...”

Rhett silenced Link’s runaway train of thought with a kiss. 

“Thank you, Link. I can’t even tell you how happy you make me.” He wanted to tell him that he loved him, too. He even believed that he did love him. But he just couldn’t seem to make his mouth give shape to the words that he felt. 

And Link was gonna let him get away with it, too. He didn’t make puppy dog eyes, pout, or in any way try to lead him to return the words. 

They showered and dressed. Openly admiring each other in their fancy suits. Link’s was planned to vaguely complement Alex’s in subtle ways, as they’d be taking a lot of pictures together. 

Rhett was almost speechless as he stared at this incredible man. Link trusted him with so much. Gave him so much of what he needed. Including space, and he never had to ask. Link always knew. How did he do that? _It’s because he loves me..._ Rhett’s heart swelled and overflowed with an emotion that was nearly indescribable. But he could describe it. He should describe it. He wanted to...

As they moved toward the door to meet Alex and Celene, Rhett stopped and pulled Link toward him by his tie. He pressed another slow, deep kiss to his lips. When they broke the kiss, Rhett helped Link smooth out his tie again. Rhett took a steadying breath, and tilted Link’s chin to meet his eyes. “I love you, honey.”


	9. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link get a head start on their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: fantasy, public sex, burnt toast, blowjobs, domestic rhink, anal fingering

Rhett couldn’t get over how good Link looked in his suit. Nevermind charity. His outfit alone was a public service. Along those lines, he knew Link wasn’t particularly into being serviced in public, but he wondered how far he could push it without crossing any lines...

He started off innocently enough, stretching his long arm across Link’s body, reaching for the pepper. He intentionally grazed his arm across Link’s chest, brushing his overstimulated nipple through the thin material his shirt. Link inhaled sharply, and subtly closed his eyes. _ Beautiful… _

Rhett whispered to him through a smirk, “A little sensitive tonight, honey?” He breathed the words so they would tickle his ear, brushing his beard against his skin, leaving the tiny hairs along that side of his neck standing at attention. Rhett could tell that the chill ran down the entire length of Link’s right side. 

Link blushed, “You know I am, sir.”

“And  _ you _ know that you don’t have to call me that in public, darlin”

“You’re the only one that could hear, and I know it turns you on,  _ sir _ .”

“The title? Or the… in public?”

“Either. Both?”

“You really are  _ such _ a good boy…” Rhett allowed his arm to drop to his side and rest on Link’s knee. He dragged it slowly up Link’s thigh, trying to see what he could get away with. His heart sped up as he realized Link wasn’t going to stop him. He rubbed his hand over the bulge in Link’s pants. He was already so hard, and his crotch was throwing heat. God, he felt good. 

His breath caught in his chest as Link moaned and raised his hips. Rhett pulled his hand back suddenly. It was far from inconspicuous, and he knocked his hand against the underside of the table doing so, just barely getting away with not tipping over a glass of water. “Jesus, Link… You... wanna maybe be a little more discreet, honey? I’ve seen your list, baby, and exhibitionism ain’t high up there. I know I was teasin’, but I’m not gonna let you disrespect your limits just because you’re… still a little high on what went on in our room earlier.”

Link had lowered his own hand, taking over where Rhett’s hand had left off, massaging his cock through his slacks. “No, master… I want you now. I can’t wait, daddy.”

Rhett felt heat rising under his collar as Link drew his cock out of his pants, stroking himself under the table.

_ This must be a dream.  _ Rhett thought.  _ It has to be… _ He tried to remain calm, and not panic himself awake upon reaching this conclusion. Because this was fucking delicious; his self conscious would never forgive him if he squandered this opportunity.

The other guests in his periphery faded away, as Link pushed himself back from the table. He ran his hand up and down his long, shiny cock.

“Goodness, daddy. Look what you do to me.”

“You really can’t wait, can you, baby?” Rhett stood up to stare down at Link. “You want me that bad, honey?”  Link gave his cock a firm squeeze and bit his own lip in reply. “Well, you’re gonna fucking get me.”

Rhett cleared the table with one swipe of his long arm. Food and drink spilling, and dishes clattering and breaking all around. He picked Link up by the front of his suit jacket and slammed him onto his back on the table. There were audible gasps from the crowd. Some people left, some people watched more closely. He ripped Link’s shirt open, fabric tearing and buttons popping off. He stared hungrily at the feast he’d set before him. The bruised nipples, the broad shoulders, the engorged needy cock leaking onto his belly. He yanked Link’s pants off easily. He slung Link’s legs up over his shoulders, pulling Link’s hips to the edge of the table, to press against the front of his own pants. Apparently, in dreams it was entirely possible to peel off painted on dress pants without removing the polished shoes. The weight of the shoes over his shoulders, and the clean smell of them so close to his head drove Rhett crazy. “Is this what you wanted, darlin? You want me to take your sweet little ass in front of all these people? Show them all how much you like gettin’ railed?”

Link moaned obscenely, and wiggled his needy hips. He wanted him so bad. It was intoxicating. He licked his lips as he reached to undo his pants, and give his baby what he craved. The sounds he was making, the sight of him so desperate like this. He could practically taste the sex radiating off of him. And the smell of…. burnt toast?

Rhett cringed awake reluctantly. His upper lip curling with disgust. “Link?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Link entered the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of Rhett’s underwear. He plopped down onto the bed next to Rhett. “I woke up before you for once, annnnnd… I wanted to try makin’ you breakfast.”

“That’s… sweet, honey. You wake up before me and want to surprise me by burning down my apartment building. Or minimally, poisoning me. You’re downright adorable.”

“Oh, whatever. I wasn’t trying to  _ cook _ cook. I figured I could handle making coffee, cereal, and a little toast.”

Rhett chuckled. “Well, I figure - you got a little too ambitious in the end.”

“It’s in the trash. There’s no fire. No harm done.”

“I suppose the smell will clear, eventually…”

“I’ll crack a window.”

“And you owe me big time, Neal. I was having the best dream… I mean, it was just getting really good.” Sure, the charity dinner had been weeks ago, but just then it had felt so real.

Link smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “Was I there?”

“Oh, were you ever…”

“That’s really hot, Rhett.”

“You. Were really hot, darlin.”

“I must’ve been. Your interest is still… evident.” Link’s grin widened, and he chewed excitedly on his bottom lip.

Rhett looked down at the way his lingering erection tented the light sheet that covered him.

“It was… a  _ very  _ good dream.”

“I’m sorry I ruined it for you, sir.” Link ran a hand over Rhett’s chest, and Rhett knew he’d be able to feel how frantically his heart was beating. Link traced his way down Rhett’s body, stopping at his hip where the sheet began. “Is there… any possible way I can make it up to you, daddy?”

Rhett hummed, and tried to stifle a yawn as he stretched out. “Mmmmm waking up next to you in real life is better than any dream, honey.”

“Thank you, sir. But will you still let me… take care of you?”

Rhett lowered the sheet to reveal himself to Link. He couldn’t deny how worked up his dream had gotten him, and damn Link looked good half naked in his bed.

Link shimmied down his body and took Rhett’s cock into his mouth. Rhett automatically moaned as Link’s soft hot mouth made contact with his encouraged cock. Rhett reaches down to lightly stroke Link’s cheek as he sucked him.

“So good, baby. Such a good boy…”

Link took more of him into his throat. He really was getting better at that. Almost comedically timed with Rhett’s thoughts, Link gagged briefly.

“Easy, honey, you’re doin’ so good.” He rocked his hips gently toward Link’s face. Moving his hands up into Link’s thick hair, still messy from sleep, and yet to be styled. He looked gorgeous like this. So raw and unpolished.

Link raised a hand to cover one of Rhett’s, encouraging him to grab hold more tightly. Rhett didn’t really wanna play right now, he was simply lost in the feeling of it. Not just the blowjob, but the whole waking up together thing. They’d been doing that a lot lately. It was hard not to get ahead of himself. But he also didn’t want Link to think that he didn’t… appreciate what he was doing for him? So he tried to refocus his thoughts on the feeling of Link’s wet heat right around him. He buried his fingers deeper into Link’s hair and tightened his grip with a rough tug. Giving Link what he knew he wanted. And helping himself in turn as Link whimpered and moaned around him. He felt so good. And to be honest, he’d woken up close to the edge. There was no way he wasn’t gonna last long.

“Oh honey, you suck me so good. I’m so close already.” Rhett growled low in his throat, and yanked Link’s hair again. “Oh fuck, baby. Real close. I’m gonna come.” He released his hold on Link’s head, moving his grip down toward the crumpled sheets bunched up next to them. “Link, I’m…” But Link seemed to double down on sucking him, lifting his eyes knowingly to meet Rhett’s. He smiled wickedly around him, working him over the edge. Link made the most delicious sounds of satisfaction as he swallowed all that Rhett had to give him. “Oh fuck, Link! Oh my god… unnghhh…”

Rhett half-sighed, half-groaned, and pet Link’s disheveled hair as Link slowly pulled off looking pretty damn pleased with himself. Rhett couldn’t fault him for that. He had done a great job.

“Better than a cup of coffee, sir.” Link said with a wink. “And unlike my toast, my coffee is pretty dang good.”

Rhett couldn’t help chuckling at that, “You make some damn fine coffee, darlin. And I see you still take cream with your… coffee?” Rhett cupped his face, and used his thumb to wipe away a dab of come at the edge of his lips.

“Oh, you nasty, sir.”

“Look who’s talkin’.” Rhett pulled Link up to eye level, and kissed him deeply. And it  _ was _ nasty. Rhett thought to himself. The morning breath on Rhett’s mouth. The bitter coffee and sex on Link’s. But it was intimate. And for some reason all the intimacy was really getting to Rhett this morning.

“I’ll return the favor properly later on, honey. I promise, but for now will you settle for lettin’ me take over breakfast this morning?”

“A kind gesture, or self preservation?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Link smiled and stuck his tongue out at Rhett.

Rhett pulled on a pair of shorts and lazily made his way to the kitchen.

Link pulled on a T-shirt and joined Rhett at the small round table in Rhett’s eat-in kitchen. He sipped at his now lukewarm coffee.

“So. Are you nervous about the weekend?” Rhett asked him.

“I dunno… should I be? I mean, I’m sure that your work conventions are pretty different from mine.”

“It’s not exactly a ‘work’ convention. It’s just like a… sex positive conference. But it’s open to the public and all. Whoever buys a ticket. There will be academic talks, workshops… performances.”

“I feel like I might be in over my head. Especially if I’m ever on my own there, like... When you present, or perform, or whatever.”

“You don’t have to attend. You could just consider it a free trip to Vancouver, and sightsee while I’m there?”

“You don’t want me there? You think I might… like, embarrass you or something? Or I won’t fit in?”

“What? Link. No. I… I just want you to feel comfortable. I would love for you to go. For you to watch my... TEDx style sex talks. I think you might like a lot of what you’ll see. In fact. I get a little… turned on at the thought of you seein’ more of that type of stuff with me. I just. It can be a lot.”

“You seem to think there’s a lot that I can’t handle about you.”

“That is not true. I do want you to go. I just don’t want to force anything on you.”

“You never do. You’re… very careful with me. Too careful.”

“Well, if you recall… I love you, Link.” Rhett smiled at him warmly. “Too much to let you feel uncomfortable just because I want you somewhere. Too much to let you choke on burnt toast when I’m more than capable of providing you with near perfect breakfast.”

“Wow. So modest, too.” Link teased, as Rhett sat the plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

“Gimme a minute and I’ll have bacon for you, too, honey.”

“You really do love me,” Link grinned. 

Rhett finished preparing breakfast, and warmed up Link’s coffee for him before joining him at the table with a plate of his own.

Morning light shone through the small kitchen window. It streamed in to paint half of Link’s face in a pale golden glow. Sometimes a moment struck Rhett as so perfect, that his chest would tighten as if his heart was stopping. He watched the dust motes float down through the sunlight in awe of the sight of the man on the other side of them. 

Waking up together. Making breakfast together. Taking trips together. This was inarguably their life now. Together. And Rhett absolutely loved it. 

“I was thinkin’...” Link began, snapping Rhett out of his thoughts. “When we get back from Vancouver, maybe you might wanna spend some more time at my place.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow, as he tried to manage his expectations in interpreting Link’s suggestion. 

“A lot more time.  Maybe all of the time? I mean… your apartment is nice and all. But my place is bigger. Fewer neighbors. I dunno...”

“Link? Are you askin’ me to move in with you?”

“It’s just an idea.”

“It’s a damn good one, honey. I… it’s like you read my freakin’ mind. All morning I’ve been kinda... quietly romanticizIng our domesticity? Okay, that came out weird. But. I wanna take you up on it. If you’re trying to ask me to move in with you. Then I’m trying to say yes.”

Link popped up from his chair, and leapt into Rhett’s lap to kiss him. Rhett smiled into the kiss as he returned it.

He lifted Link’s shirt - well, technically it was Rhett’s shirt, but the shirt that Link was wearing - off of him and cast it onto the kitchen floor. He kissed up and down Link’s neck, his shoulders, his collar bones. He then startled Link by abruptly standing up and lifting Link in his arms. 

“Rhett, careful. Your back…”

“...is fine, honey.” Rhett lowered Link to the floor, causing him to flinch as his bare skin touched the kitchen tiles. 

“Gosh, that’s cold,” he shivered. 

“I’ll warm you up. I’ll warm you up every day, and every night. At  _ our  _ place.”

“I love you so much, Rhett.”

Rhett worked his way down Link’s body, leaving no square inch of skin neglected. He made sure to mix in some sharp little bites in with the gentle kisses, which caused Link to moan and shift his hips. It didn’t take much more than those sweet sounds for Rhett to ask Link to stay still while he rushed back to the bedroom for lube. 

He settled himself back between Link’s legs. He spread them wide, and starting to comfortably work his fingers deep inside him. Part of Rhett wished Link hadn’t sucked him off so well earlier, because he didn’t think he’d be able to rally quick enough to get inside him the way he really wanted to. But judging from how Link was shamelessly moaning and writhing against his hand, Link seemed to be enjoying himself just fine. 

Link wrapped one leg around Rhett’s shoulders, and rolled his hips. “That feels so good, daddy.”

“I’m glad, honey.” He turned his head to kiss the inside of Link’s raised thigh. “This moment is kinda for us, though. So go ahead and call me ‘Rhett’. You won’t be calling me anything remotely as casual once we get to Vancouver.”

“You want me to say your name?” Link said. All sass and tease. “Make me scream it.”

Rhett growled low in his throat as he untangled himself from Link’s leg, withdrew his fingers and flipped Link onto his belly.

“Oh!” Link hissed. “Floor’s still cold!”

Rhett slapped Link’s ass. “Up in the air, darlin.”

Link lifted his rear, keeping his face and chest pressed to the floor. He gasped as he felt Rhett’s tongue begin to lap at his opened hole. He whimpered as Rhett flickered it against his sensitive skin. Rhett could see that Link was desperate to be filled again, and he didn’t hold back for long, giving into that need. He slid two fingers back inside of Link. Pushing in until he reached his largest knuckles. He allowed Link to push back on him a little as he quickly got used to it again. Rhett licked at the stretched skin where it met his hand. He wiggled his fingertips, and Link arched his back in response.

“Oh fuck, that’s… oh, that’s good.

“Yeah?” Rhett removed his fingers all at once. 

“No!” Link whined. “Please. More.”

“Thought you were gonna scream for me, honey?”

“Oh please, Rhett, please…”

Rhett roughly fucked him with his fingers again. He pulled one of Link’s cheeks to the side, stretching him further. Working his hand quicker and tougher.

“Oh god!”

“That’s not my name, baby…Say my name.”

“Fuck! Rhett! Right there, Rhett. Right. There.” Link got up on all fours, bucking his hips back, assisting to hit the right spot repeatedly, getting him right where he needed to be. “Rhett! Fuck. I’m gonna come for you, Rhett. You fuck me so good, Rhett. Rhett!”

Rhett smiled as he listened to Link coming undone. And soon felt the telltale rhythmic contractions of muscle around his fingers.

“That’s it, baby. Good boy. Such a good boy, making such a pretty mess on daddy’s floors. I love it. You dirty thing.”

Link’s shoulders were heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Struggling to continue to support his own weight on his jelly limbs.

Rhett helped him over to the bedroom, and laid him carefully down onto the bed. “You’re so good to me, Rhett. Giving me what I need. How I need it.” He closed his eyes, “How’d I get so lucky?”

“It’s not luck, honey. It’s what you deserve. And you’re the one that found me. So I’m the lucky one in this.” He curled up on the bed next to Link, breathing in his sexy, unshowered musk. “It’s like we never even started our day. Maybe I should make breakfast again?”

Link just smiled, his eyes blissfully shut.

The peaceful sight made Rhett smile, too. With just the slightest twinge of an ache in his chest, having celebrated this milestone decision with Link. But he buried it down with the bacon and eggs. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to protect Link, or protect himself.

But if he’d been being completely honest with Link in that moment, he might have told him that what he’d really been thinking about all morning was that for the first time in over six years, he could actually imagine himself being married…. again.


	10. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link arrive in Vancouver a day early. What are the chances they have any meaningful conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: sex in a public place, biting, butt stuff, some light orgasm control, come eating

Rhett had suggested they head to Vancouver the night before the convention opened. There would be no open exhibits or panels, no networking events or cocktail hours. Just a night to themselves at the hotel. He had hoped that between their leisurely wait at the airport and the relaxed evening to themselves, he and Link might have a chance to talk. 

And they did talk. But not about the thing that Rhett knew they needed to talk about. The mood had been so light. The conversation and banter so… fun. The time never seemed right, to bring up ‘the subject’. What if Link had follow up questions, or concerns? Or at this point, what if he was angry that Rhett hadn’t brought it up sooner? In the next couple days, Rhett would be busy with his different obligations to the conventions, and wouldn’t have time to have a real conversation with Link. He didn’t want to drop something like this on him, and then immediately make himself unavailable. Or risk Link getting upset, and feeling trapped because of their setting. Where would Link go if he felt like he needed some space? 

Link held his hand and smiled as the cab drove them to the hotel. 

Rhett decided that he’d waited this long, he could wait a couple more days. Especially if it meant he could dedicate more time to their conversation. As romantic as it had sounded when he agreed to move in with Link immediately upon their return, the reality was that they had a couple weeks. He still had time on his lease. There was no need to rush. But it did have to happen soon. If not out of respect for Link and their relationship, for Rhett’s own peace of mind. His stomach felt like it was eating a hole into itself when he thought about talking about it. Or when he thought about not talking about it. No matter what he did, this secret was eating him alive. He and Link gave each other so much of themselves in every other respect. It felt wrong to have something so important, kept so hidden. 

But he could stand it one last weekend. 

————-

The hotel was less than a minute’s walk from the convention center. There were flyers and posters advertising the events all over. 

Link read aloud from one of the posters framed outside the convention center “SEX-hi-bits Un-in-hib-it-ed….”

There were brochures with the itinerary of events for the coming days in the hotel lobby. Link picked one up while Rhett was checking in at the front desk. Once they were in the elevator, Link continued reading aloud, “Ooooh ‘roleplaying workshop’. That sounds fun. Oh, that’s interesting. There’s a booth for ‘Anti-piracy advocates: ‘the last people to pay for porn’. I guess that would be a hot issue here, huh? I guess I never really thought about it.” 

“Yeah, it’s a problem for a lot of people making the movies. It’s kind of like the music piracy and streaming thing. Except no one can really claim they support the workers in other ways, like going to concerts or buying merch.”

Link responded with a thoughtful hm as Rhett led the way to their room. 

“And a Q&A panel about camming. Maybe I can go and take some notes, in case this whole YouTube thing goes belly-up?”

Rhett smiled. 

“What? You can’t see me doin’ cam shows?” Link said. Pretending to be offended. 

“Oh I’m seein’ you, baby. Picturing it very vividly.”

“I bet I’d be popular,” Link teased with a wink, swinging his hips a little. “I’d throw a couple free private shows your way, sir.”

“I appreciate that, honey. But dinner first maybe?”

They settled into their room, and decided to grab a bite at one of the multiple cocktail lounges in the building. Down one corridor along the way, they passed another framed poster for one of the weekend’s events. One that stopped Link in his tracks. 

“Holy crap! Is this you?”

Rhett’s smile widened as he saw the poster that Link was pointing to. It was promoting a cabaret show that had sex positive themes woven throughout the performances. This particular poster was stylized like the 1958 indie sci-fi movie ‘Attack of the 50 Foot Woman’. The person on the poster was dressed in a leather halter, thigh high boots, and sported a flogger at their side.   
Link read from the poster, “Hosted by MC AmmaZOMG… Amazom? Amazong? Amma Zoe Em Gee? Anyway, that’s you!”

“Well, it ain’t some other 6 and a half foot bearded lady. That show’s got a lotta comedy. I think you’ll like that one, honey.”

“Gosh, Rhett. You look…” Link was open-mouthed and speechless, unable to tear his eyes from the image.

Rhett just chuckled, “Thank you, darlin. Now pick your jaw up off the floor and lets get some dinner.”

They sat side by side in the center of a circular booth. It wasn’t busy on a Thursday evening, and their food and drink orders were taken quickly. 

“So you pretty excited about your first... Sexploratorium?” Rhett probed. 

“It’ll be interesting. I know we have talked about it, but I still don’t feel like I know what to expect.”

“Like?”

“Like… are people going to be dressed up in any way?”

“Performers are. Some enthusiastic attendees will be. Some people will be costume dressed up.  
Others use it as an excuse to dress up fancy in hopes of gettin’ lucky. I would say most people just dress normally. Casual. Like you want to. You will look fine, baby. You’ll be perfect.”

“Well, now I feel like I should dress up a little, I mean… I do hope to get lucky.” Link grinned at Rhett. The lights were dim in the lounge, but Rhett would have bet money Link was blushing. 

“You’re so freakin’ cute, darlin.” Rhett leaned down to kiss Link deeply. He noticed Link’s eyes flickering around the room. There was no one there, and Link relaxed a little more into it, returning the kiss more fully. 

“There will be a lot of PDA at the convention. And... other displays during some of the demos and performances. People do tend to get pretty... riled up.”

“You want me to do more… public stuff while we’re here?”

“What? No, honey. Just letting you know what you’re likely to see. But…”

Link looked half nervous. Half excited. 

“I will be ‘in character’ the majority of the time we’re in public tomorrow. I’m being paid to be a part of the atmosphere. So when I’m not performing, and when we are together... You don’t have to ‘do’ anything. But…”

“You want me to be submissive? Like… Completely?”

“Such a smart boy.”

“That’s fine, sir.”

“You don’t have to start yet, honey; it’s gonna be a long weekend. You can relax for now, however you wanna.”

“But it does sound good. Kinda sexy. I mean, I haven’t attended any roleplay workshops... yet? But that’s kind of what it will be like, right? I mean, I really like bein… I love to submit to you… And the idea of doing that openly in public? And playing it up a little for whoever’s watching? It’s kind of turning me on, sir.”

“Good boy. You’ll fit in just fine. One more thing, would you wanna… or would you be comfortable wearing your collar? Like starting tomorrow, and until the event is over?”

“Of course, sir. Gosh…” Link took Rhett’s hand and pressed it to his crotch where Rhett could feel the hardening bulge beneath Link’s pants. “Safe to say, I like that idea.”

Rhett’s heart sped up in response to Link’s boldness. He also hurried along his eating. Suddenly anxious to be done with their meal. 

————-

It was late, flirting with becoming early, when they decided to check out the hotel pool. There was supposed to be a rooftop pool and jacuzzi that was open to guests 24 hours a day. 

Rhett ushered Link down the hallway toward the elevators. They tried to read the little map above the call button to identify where the access to the pool might be. 

“Looks like it’s off of the fitness center. Some kind of locker rooms here, and then somehow leads out around this hallway to the roof?”

Rhett tried not to laugh as they rode the elevator up in just their swimming trunks and towels, next to some gentlemen that looked like they had just checked in - travel weary in wearing business casual attire. Not likely here for the convention. The strangers got off the elevator first. 

“It’s like the only time wearing swimming suits is not ridiculous is when literally everybody’s wearing them,” Link observed. He added in feigned indignation, “But the second there’s even one person in ‘regular clothes’, the swimsuited folk are the silly ones?!”

Rhett conspicuously looked Link up and down. “I don’t see anything silly happening right here, honey.”

Link blushed. He was too easy. And it was adorable. 

They exited the elevator near the top floor. Link peeked in through the little glass slot of a window and confirmed, “That’s definitely the fitness center. ‘Course no one’s in there at 1 o’clock in the morning, just a lot of lonely gym equipment.”

“I ain’t lookin’ to keep ‘em company, baby. Let’s find that pool.” 

“I think we have to go through the locker room to get to the hallway that leads to the pool?”

Rhett followed Link through a bizarre maze of little hallways that lead to the pool. They walked past the bathrooms, lockers room, and showers. 

“Kind is a ghost town in the middle of the night, huh?” Rhett prompted, purposefully. As he steered Link back toward the room of showers. “I think you’re s’posed to rinse off before entering a public pool, right?”

“Rhett, I…”

Rhett kissed him slowly, full of intent. 

“Don’t you think there are cameras all around here?”

“Not in the shower. Not in the bathroom. Maybe the halls, but I think we’re okay.”

“You think?”

“Honey, the only thing more awkward than being caught having sex in public, would be bein’ the one doing the catching. I don’t think there are cameras where people shower, and if we find out there are - the hotel is going to have to explain that. And I don’t think anyone honestly wants to bother coming up here to stop us. All that being said, if you would rather wai—“

Link interrupted him by pulling him down for another kiss. He whispered in Rhett’s ear, “You’ve talked me into it, sir. I’ve been wanting you all day.”

“You’re not nervous? This is technically public…”

“I am a little, but if you say it’s safe...”

“I said I think we're okay.”

“I trust your judgement, sir. Implicitly.”

Rhett growled low in his throat. 

Link nibbled his ear lobe. “You’ll take care of me, won’t you, daddy?”

Rhett turned the shower on ‘hot’, filling the room with steam. He gripped Link by his hair, pushing his back against the tile of the wall. Rhett pressed his leg between Link’s legs to keep him from slipping down it, and to get a feel for how much Link wanted him. He was rewarded as he easily detected Link hard and unrestrained in his loose swim trunks. 

“Mmmm. You feel good, honey.”

“I hope you like it,” Link said, low lustful voice barely audible over the rushing water of the shower head. “It’s all for you.”

“My good boy…”

“Will you… are you gonna touch me?”

Rhett smiled wickedly, of-fucking-course he was gonna touch him. “I might. If you play your cards right, darlin.”

“I’ll do anything.” Link wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Mmmm I like that. So eager. Why don’t you take your dick out for me, baby. Show me how much you want me.”

Link lowered his trunks and stroked his hard cock, never taking his eyes off Rhett. 

Link squeezed his cock. “Is this good for you, sir.”

“Beautiful, baby. Now turn around for me. Show me that perfect ass.”

Link did as he was told. He turned to face the wall, and cried out a startled yelp as Rhett pushed him flat against it. Link’s wet skin slipped easily against the tile of the wall as Rhett pinned his chest against it, and pressed his own chest against Link’s back. Rhett bit Link’s earlobe hard enough to make Link whine. 

“There are soap dispensers next to you. There’s soap in one and lotion in the other. Use the lotion and fuck yourself for me. I wanna see.”

Link reached a trembling hand to the dispenser and pumped a couple of times to get enough lotion to get himself started. 

Rhett slipped his hands down either side of Link’s gorgeous body, reinforcing his topographic memories of the way his muscles flexed under his flawless skin. Rhett settled himself on his knees, behind Link. He spread Link’s cheeks for him as Link reached a lotioned hand behind himself and felt his way to his opening. 

“That’s it, honey. Let me see how you touch yourself when I’m not around.”

Rhett felt his dick twitch in his trunks as Link’s finger disappeared inside himself. 

Rhett spread Link wider. “You can take more than that, baby. Don’t be shy.”

Rhett moaned along with Link as Link slipped another finger inside. Link pushed back a little as he got comfortable. Rhett couldn’t resist leaning in and licking Link’s stretched rim. 

“So good, darlin.” Rhett traced the space between Link’s rim and his fingers slowly, as Link continued to move them in and out just as slow. 

“I can’t take it,” Rhett said breathlessly. “I need to be inside you, baby. 

“Please, sir,” Link whined. “Whatever you want.”

Link’s chest heaved against the wall. 

Rhett pumped the dispenser for enough lotion to slick up his cock, and lined himself up with Link’s needy hole. He sighed heavily as he eased himself inside Link. Always so tight and warm. “Fuck, honey. You feel amazing.”

Link groaned, “I love your cock, sir. I need you so bad. Please, don’t. Don’t be gentle with me. I need… I need…”

“Shhhhhh, baby. I got you.” Rhett felt himself filling Link until he was completely buried in his heat. “Ain’t nothin gonna be gentle about this weekend.” 

He bit down onto Link’s shoulder. Hard. Link screamed, and Rhett felt him flinch and squeeze around his cock. He thread his fingers over Link’s hands and pressed them firmly against the slick shower walls. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, darlin.” Rhett murmured against his shoulder as he thrust his hips forward. 

“Nnnnnngh, thank you, sir.”

Rhett bucked his hips roughly again, slamming Link’s hips into the tile. 

“Oh yeah,” Link husked, “Thank you, sir. Like that, sir. Fuck me hard like that, daddy? Bite me again. Please?”

Rhett thrust into Link hard enough to knock him off balance, Rhett pressing him against the wall was the only thing keeping him from falling. Link was moaning and whining so deeply and beautifully. 

“Like that?” He punctuated his words with harsh snaps of his hips. “You like it like it like this? Getting your ass fucked in public?” He felt Link contract around him, and hoped he hadn’t ruined it by making Link self conscious about what it was that they were doing. But Link quickly let him know it hadn’t been a mistake. 

“Yes, sir. I don’t care who sees.”

“You want everyone to know how much you like getting fucked like this?”

“I love it. Harder, sir. Oh fuck, I’m getting close.”

Rhett sighed as he looked down at Link’s hips, wiggling to both move himself back onto Rhett’s cock, but also forward to rub his own cock against the wall. 

“So sexy baby, trying to get yourself off humping the wall like that. You need it that bad, huh, darlin.” 

Rhett lowered both their arms and brought them behind Links back. Rhett backed up and bent Link over more, essentially removing his access to the wall. 

Link whined and begged, “Oh, daddy! Nononono… I need it.” 

“I’ll give you what you need, honey. You’re not fucking any walls tonight.”

“Please sir, my cock. Touch me? Please. I. I need it so bad.”

Rhett lowered them slowly to the floor, both onto their knees, keeping Link’s hands behind his back. He gently leaned forward to press Link’s face to the wet floor, careful not to let either of them slip or smash Link’s face into the tiles. 

Rhett resumed the motion of his hips, much to Link’s liking. 

“Oh, that’s good, sir. So deep. Oh fuck! That’s good.” 

“You are such a good boy, honey. Taking my cock like this. You just can’t get enough, can you?”

Link moaned and whined in response. Rhett held Link’s arms behind him with one hand and let the other fall down to cup Link’s swinging balls. He gave a firm squeeze causing Link to again clamp his muscles down around Rhett’s dick. It took everything Rhett had not to come yet. He reached his hand around to stroke Link’s cock for him, like he knew that he so desperately needed. 

“I’m gonna come, sir!” Link announced after just a few strokes. 

“I think you can last a minute.”

“No, sir, I’m too—“

Rhett released Link’s arms and the slid to his sides. Link planted them and lifted his head and chest off the floor. Panting. 

Link cried out as Rhett smacked Link’s ass hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Did you just tell me ‘no’?”

“I’m sorry, sir. You just feel so good, I—“

“You got 60 seconds. And if you come before that, you won’t come again the rest of the weekend.”

“Sir? You wouldn’t.”

Rhett cracked his other cheek with the back of his hand, watching it pinken to match the first one. “I would, and I’d love watching you suffer over it. Think of what kind of convention this is. You think it’d be difficult to find a cage for that overeager cock of yours?”

“I’ll be good, sir. I will wait. Sixty seconds. I won’t come.”

“A win-win situation for me, honey. But you are a very good boy.”

Rhett resumed the slow steady rhythm of his hips rocking into Link. He then began to stroke Link’s cock again in rhythm. “Oh, you feel good. That 10 seconds just flew by.”

“It’s only been 10 seconds?!”

“Shhhhh. Enough complaining, darlin. You wanna talk you can tell me how much you love my big dick inside that tight little asshole of yours.”

“Oh, daddy, you are so big. And you fuck me so good. I love feeling your cock inside me, tearing me up. Stretching me so good. You’re so thick, I feel it all the way up my back and down my thighs.”

“Thirty seconds, honey…”

“Fuck…” Link whined impatiently. 

Rhett began stroking him faster. He could feel Link shudder beneath him. His whole body tense up under Rhett’s touch. “Close, baby? You gonna come.”

“I’ll wait, sir! I can wait. I just. You’re…”

Link’s hips were beginning to shake, his thighs were trembling with the effort of holding his orgasm back. 

“10 seconds, my good boy. Then I’m gonna want you to come hard. All over this tile.”

“Yes, daddy. Wanna be good.”

“Five seconds, baby boy. Four…”

Rhett thrust his hips mercilessly. 

“Three…”

His hand was a blur over Link’s throbbing, leaking cock. 

“Two…” 

Rhett was prepared to catch Link if his pitifully shaking knees gave out. 

“One!” He leaned over Link to bite the same raised, red spot on Link’s shoulder that he had bitten down on earlier. 

The sound of Link screaming out in pleasure and pain set him close to the edge as he felt his hand fill with Link’s warm come. He lifted his coated fingertips to Links panting mouth, and his dick began to twitch inside of Link as he felt Link’s tongue swirling around his fingertips to swallow up all that Rhett was offering. 

“Shit…. Fuck…. Link!” Rhett knew he was done for. He roughly fucked into Link a couple more times with his fingers in Link’s mouth before giving in and filling Link’s ass. “Don’t move, baby,” Rhett commanded, breathing heavily as he slowly slid out of Link. “I wanna look at you for a sec.” 

Rhett stared as Link kept his rear end up and properly presented for him. Link’s rim reflexively twitched closed and opened as Rhett touched a finger to it. He sank his finger back inside Link’s filled hole, watching his come overflow out of it and trickle down his seam to drip down his balls. Rhett gently pushed in and out a couple times, pumping his come out of Link’s ass with his finger. Moaning over the sight of it. 

“That looks so good, Link. I am gonna jerk off thinking about this for the rest of my life. So fucking sexy.”

Rhett helped Link stand. And guided him under the showerhead to rinse him off. He was all delicate touches and careful not to overstimulate him further. Link was slowly catching his breath. 

“How are you feeling, honey?” 

“Good, sir.”

“Okay, you’re not talking a lot, baby?”

“That was a lot, sir. I… I am okay. I would tell you…”

“Okay. I’m gonna tend to that shoulder bite when we get back to the room. Wanna soak in the pool a little?”

“That sounds amazing. You’re so good to me.”

“Me? You’re a freakin’ gift. You’re incredible, honey.”

Rhett felt his muscles all relax under the jets in the rooftop hot tub. His arm loosely wrapped around Link, occasionally making sure he hadn’t fallen asleep there. He felt such a sense of peace in that moment, and could almost ignore the nagging stomach-eating-itself feeling that had been his constant companion lately. He had better things to think about tonight. The night sky, the city lights, the cool air and hot water. And hottest of all, the precious man in his arms. He wasn’t going to lose him. He had to believe that. No matter what, Link loved him. He would understand. He always understood. But just in case, they had one more weekend like this of perfect, ignorant bliss.


	11. Day One, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is nervous about spending a day in a new environment without Rhett by his side. Rhett has a good idea. But thoughts don’t always translate successfully into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings for not-exactly-sub-drop. But something similar. Maybe more like anxiety, or a panic attack. At any rate, not traditional Valentine’s Day fare. So take care <3

Rhett woke up to the sound of the alarm on his phone. He turned it off, and sprawled out with a pur. He pointed his toes as he stretched, careful not to induce a cramp in his arch or calf. He rolled onto his side with a dreamy smile, expecting to see Link lying there beside him. His chest instinctively clenched around an invisible pit for just a split second before registering the sound of the shower running. Link was up early. Rhett wondered if nerves had anything to do with that. 

He would have to do something to help. Rhett honestly believed that Link didn’t have anything to worry about. Rhett knew he was just anxious because he didn’t know what to expect, he had no control over this new situation. And the only time he was ever comfortable with that scenario was when Rhett was in control. He couldn’t be with him all the time today… but maybe there was something he could do.

He picked up his phone from the bedside table to check the weather. Cold. Surprise, surprise. He idly scrolled through the news before the displayed date lit up a portion of his brain. Dates tended to stick in his mind like that. He would randomly remember birthdays from friends from elementary school, or old coworkers he hadn’t worked with in over a decade. People who weren’t particularly significant in his life, but his brain just refused to weed them out as not relevant. But this birthday  _ was _ significant. And Rhett was not surprised that his brain was buzzing with recognition. He likely wouldn’t get another moment to himself the rest of the day. He actually wasn’t sure how much time he had now. How long had Link been in the shower already?

Rhett decided it would be safest to sneak down to the lobby to make his quick call. He pulled on some sweatpants and threw a bathrobe around himself before heading to the elevator. His stomach was in knots in the lobby as the phone rang. He found himself simultaneously disappointed and relieved when there was no answer. He hadn’t really been up to it anyway, he told himself. 

He swung by the small cafe adjacent to the hotel lobby, and grabbed a coffee for Link and a tea for himself. It was amazing the things he knew he could get away with, because of his height, he assumed. He could stand in line for a coffee in sweatpants and a bathrobe, and no one would say anything. Oh, everyone would notice. How could they not? But no one would say a thing. 

He savored the feel of the two steaming cups in his hands as he used a knuckle to press the call button for the elevator. There, he thought. This trip was officially not a complete waste of time. 

Rhett used his keycard to let himself back into the room, and was met with one hell of a sight. Link stood in the center of the room toweling off. His hair still messy and wet, droplets of water still settled on the skin of one shoulder. “Good morning, honey,” Rhett greeted Link, setting the coffee down on the dressed next to him. Rhett’s eyes were drawn to the freshly changed bandage that covered Link’s dry shoulder. Memories from the night before rushed back to him, sending more blood rushing south as Link slipped a nicely fitting gray tee shirt over his freshly showered body. Rhett knew they didn’t have time to relive those moments just now, but gosh… he wanted to.

He cleared his throat, and nodded toward the coffee. “Thought this might be better than the watered down free samples provided for the room. Here, baby. Lemme help.” Rhett sat his tea down, and ran his fingers lightly down Link’s front. “This looks nice. It’s a good color on you…”

“Thank you, sir.”

Rhett picked up the black button down that Link had laid out on the bed. He helped Link get his arms through it, bringing it around front to button it for him. 

Link rolled up the sleeves. “I don’t know why I’m so freakin nervous. I feel like it’s my first day at a new school or something.”

“You don’t have to worry, darlin. I’ll be around. I’ll take care of you.” 

Rhett picked up the collar. The weight of it in his hands intensified that stirring ‘something’ inside him. “This will remind you that I’m looking out for you, even when I’m not right there. And. It will deter most uncomfortable advances. No one will try to play with you without talking to me first.” He brushed his fingertips across Link’s neck, and pressed a kiss to his humming carotid. “Relax, honey. It’s gonna be fun. You might even learn a thing or two.” Rhett tightened the collar appropriately, and backed up to take him in. “You look great, baby.”

Link offered a nervous smile. “Thank you, sir.”

“Drink your coffee. Relax, darlin. I’m gonna rinse the sleep off me. We’ll grab some breakfast, and then… Well, the convention begins at 10.” Rhett slipped out of the robe as he headed to the bathroom. He rattled off over his shoulder as he started running the water. “I’m working a vendor booth until 2pm. I’ll be sitting on a panel from 4-5pm. Then we are free, more or less, until 7pm.”

“Thank you, sir,” Link called toward the bathroom, over the sound of the shower. “It… it helps to know that.”

Rhett poked his head out, “I’ll tell you what you need to know, darlin,” he promised. He walked across the room to where Link was sitting in the hotel’s chair, holding his coffee in his lap. Rhett took Links face softly in his hands, wordlessly encouraging him to make eye contact. “Do you trust me, honey?”

“Of course,” Link said automatically. 

“Of course,... what?” Rhett prompted. 

“Sir. I’m sorry, master. I didn’t know we’d started.”

“We hadn’t said so, but it’s good practice. We have a long day ahead of us.” Rhett kissed Link’s soft lips. His bottom lip was slightly reddened from his nervous chewing of it. Rhett gently soothed it by sucking on it. They were both breathless when Rhett broke the contact. “My good boy,” he whispered before heading back toward the running shower. 

————

They arrived at the convention hall a half hour before it opened. Rhett recognized the logo of the company he was manning the vendor booth for that morning, and began leading Link in that direction. 

“You good with the schedule for today, darlin?”

Link nodded, but Rhett could see that Link felt overwhelmed. 

“D’you know what I’m selling here?”

Link shrugged. “Some kind of S&M gear?”

“That’s right, honey. Did you wanna walk around the venue? Check anything out for yourself? Or... would you wanna stay and help out here?”

Link’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “I… is that allowed? I mean, I know you’re working. I don’t wanna be in the way.”

“If you were in my way, I wouldn’t offer. Tell me what want, baby.”

“Well, if you…” 

Rhett grabbed Link’s chin and lifted it toward his face. His voice was low, yet firm. “Look at me, darlin. Now, tell me. What do  _ you _ want to do today?”

Link was blushing furiously. And Rhett could tell his heart was racing. Rhett had never grabbed him like this outside the bedroom. Or in front of other people. It wasn’t sexual. But it wasn’t… not sexual? Disarming Link in this way had Rhett’s blood pumping a little, too, if he was honest with himself. “Breathe, honey,” he whispered, still holding Link’s face in his large hand. 

“I wanna stay with you,” Link finally answered. 

“Good boy.”

Link smiled, seeming to feel more comfortable with this plan. 

“I want to use you, honey.”

“I like the sound of that, sir.”

“Of course you do, baby. Like I said, you’re a good boy. I want you to model some of the accessories as needed. Maybe help me demo some of the equipment. Nothin’ you haven’t seen or done before. But it will be in front of potential customers. And I know a lot of it has an… intimate feel. And… some people aren’t interested in buying… might just wanna free show?”

“I… I think I understand.”

“You really are an entertainer, aren’t you, honey?” Rhett paused. “I might have you take your shirt off at times. To model something, or give a demonstration.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“Always, sir.”

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Rhett leaned down to kiss Link. Link returned the kiss, and then some. Rhett had meant it to be reassuring, and grounding. But Link didn’t seem to know how to kiss without injecting the promise of sex into it. Rhett growled low under his breath. “Maybe we shoulda skipped breakfast…”

“You wouldn’t have been able to do that, sir. I’m not jealous,” Link teased, “But you enjoy food almost as much as you enjoy me.”

“You’re probably right. We shoulda woken up earlier then.”

“But we were up late,” Link reminded him, subconsciously rubbing his shoulder, bandaged under his shirts. “But I get it, master. And I want you, too.”

“Later, darlin,” Rhett promised with a wink, trying to regain his composure. It wouldn’t be long before the doors were open to the public. 

Link was the perfect little assistant. Rhett had suspected he would be. He was good looking, took direction well, and knew how to put on a show. That went a long way at selling the gear. The subtly implied message they were selling was either: “You, too, can have a gorgeous man like this submit to you, if you use our products.” Or, “Wear this, and what dom wouldn’t want to make you his?” 

Rhett couldn’t be sure, because he left the bookkeeping to the owner, but he felt like they moved a lot more product than he had sold on his own in past years of manning the booth. 

It was quiet torture watching Link try on different harnesses, cuffs, and collars. It was enough to make Rhett stiffen under his tight light wash jeans.

“You look great, baby,” Rhett reminded him, not for the first time since they had started. Rhett propped one of his brown leather boots on a folding chair to adjust the laces, and also to discreetly adjust the fit of his jeans to accommodate his growing need. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Link’s voice was thick and low. And he wasn’t very sneaky about the way he was looking at Rhett’s boot, or the way Rhett was leaned over it. He wasn’t literally licking his lips, but it was plain on his face that his lips were merely part of a list of things he was thinking about licking. It was almost as obvious as the situation growing in Link’s pants. 

“What are we, um… doing for lunch, sir?”

Rhett smirked. “I like the way you think, darlin.” The shamelessly hopeful smile on Link’s face fell as Rhett continued, “But it’s not happening. Not until later. I like seeing you needy like this. And by the end of the night, I’ll make it worth the wait. Assuming you continue to behave. No sneaking off to the bathrooms to get yourself off.”

“At this rate, I’m afraid I could come in my pants even without jerkin’ it. It’s barely noon and I already want you so bad.” Link quietly confided. 

“I know you can control yourself, baby. You’re doing really well. I can’t wait to reward you. Well, I  _ can _ wait. And I’m gonna wait. And I’m gonna love to watch you struggle while I do.”

Their next and last customer was interesting in floggers. But he seemed nervous about it. 

“You know how to wield this thing?” Rhett asked him, with a cocked eyebrow. There was no legal ramifications in selling an ignorant person a flogger, but Rhett figured it cost him nothing to throw in some free advice or recommend a workshop. Rather that than let him loose with what could become an unintended weapon in unskilled hands. 

“It’s… it’s not for me. Well, it’s  _ for _ me. I hope. It’s a gift for my master.”

“Well, now. Aren’t you a good boy? Would you like a demonstration?”

The customer's eyes went wide. “I don’t think I’m allowed to…”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Rhett held up his hands. “But how bout I show you what this thing can do... on him?” 

Link and the customer shared shy smiles between each other. The man had not even answered before Link began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Rhett peeled the gray tee up and off of Link. He didn’t know what turned him on more: the sight of the collar fully on display - without the button up partially obscuring it, or the bandage exposed without the tee shirt covering it. Or the way that Link’s eyes were locked on his, waiting expectantly. 

Rhett grabbed a set of wrist cuffs from the display. He locked Link’s wrists together and fastened them above his head, attaching them to the wires of the display rack. 

“You likely understand this, since you helped me set it up. But this display rack is for exactly the purpose it’s named after. Display. It is the farthest thing from weight bearing. You’re gonna have to let me know if your knees are gonna give at any point.”

“Yes, sir.” Link’s eyes were wide and expectant. Their customer looked as though his knees might be getting a little weak, too. Just watching them. 

Rhett held up the flogger before the customer. 

“You can see the tails are made up of three-strand, flat braids. The width of the braid is gonna give ya a good thuddy feel. And since it’s braided, there are more little edges, and that’s gonna provide more sting.” Rhett leaned down toward Link’s ear. “Ain’t that right, baby?” 

“Yes, master.” Link’s response was quick, automatic. It made Rhett growl low in his chest. He wished he could take Link back to their room now, he wished he could take him to the bathroom now. He had already told him that he wouldn’t. Not even during breaks. That Link would have to wait until the end of the day, which Rhett knew would extend until late night, or early morning. He hoped he was making Link even half as desperate as he himself was feeling. Rhett channeled all his need and frustration into his right arm as he began to rhythmically warm Link’s skin. Link hissed as the first real blow landed on the meaty part on the left side of his back. Rhett heard him lightly moan and whine as the sting subsided. Rhett gave him a few more good strokes. 

Rhett took note of Link’s eyes squeezed tight. He seemed to be holding his breath. Which wasn’t good. Rhett could not determine if Link was turned on, embarrassed, or some combination. He wanted to trust Link to tell him if he needed to stop. But ultimately decided to end the demonstration, because of his own discomfort. The customer seemed adequately sold anyway. 

The small crowd that had gathered dispersed. Rhett released Link from the cuffs, and Link immediately clung to Rhett’s shirt, burying his face in Rhett’s shoulder. 

Rhett wanted to scoop him up and run him back to the hotel room. Wrap him up in blankets, wrap him in himself, and wait with him for whatever Link was feeling to pass. He would have to settle for a rushed escort to the bathrooms. 

As he led Link through the crowded convention center, he was silently kicking himself for pushing Link too far. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. He felt his face getting twitchy around his eyebrow and upper lip. 

Finally they reached the restrooms. He locked them in a stall, sat on the toilet and pulled Link into his lap. 

“Please talk to me, baby.”

“I’m sorry, sir…” Link said in a shaky voice. He pushed his face into Rhett’s chest, and held onto him like a drowning man caught it a current clinging to a rock for dear life. 

“What? No!  _ I’m _ sorry. I should have read the situation better.”

“I shoulda told you my color. Things just happened so fast. I was fine, until I wasn’t. And I just… I know we’ve kinda teased at the idea of… exhibitionism? And I know you weren’t actually trying to, like...  _ do anything _ ... But it…”

“Lights up the same part of your brain?” Rhett offered. 

Link nodded. “It just felt so intimate. I was suddenly hit with wanting more, wanting you. And not wanting it to be there, or in front of those people… at all. I felt like I was seconds away from coming or… crying. And… I just froze. I can’t explain it. My insides turned to ice, and I couldn’t move.”

Rhett hugged Link tighter.  _ I never should have let this happen. _

“I never should have pushed you like that…”

“I know you like the... public stuff, and sometimes I think I could, too. Like, in the showers last night, that was hot as hell. And I know I said some things about… people watching…”

“I can understand the difference between fantasizing and actually  _ doing _ . And I never should have pushed. This is my fault, honey. I’m so sorry.”

Link finally pulled his face away to look at Rhett with tears on his cheeks, blue eyes rimmed with puffy redness. “I shoulda said something. You trusted me to stop you, and I didn’t. How are you gonna be able to trust me again going forward?” He moved to bury his face again. 

“Hey. Link, look at me. I trust you. If you can forgive me for misreading things so terribly, I can trust you to call me on it before things get too out of hand next time. Now let’s go straighten up the booth, someone else will be taking over for us soon. Then maybe grab some lunch? Anywhere you want, darlin.”

————

Link chose a ‘50s style diner for their lunch spot. Rhett guided him to a booth near the back, and gestured for him to sit on the inside of the booth. He sat next to him, rather than across. He hoped it made Link feel safe, and not trapped.

Link did appear to have relaxed a significant amount, and his excitement about the burgers and milkshakes seemed genuine. Seeing him happy like that made Rhett feel instantly warm inside. 

The tension had eased considerably throughout the meal. Rhett had worried that getting so far off on the wrong foot so early in the day would be hard to recover from. But Link seemed peaceful and content as they finished their lunch and were left to quietly sip their shakes. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, honey?” Rhett prompted. 

“Milkshakes.”

Rhett chuckled. “And?”

“Um,” Link blushed. “Later. Tonight. Are you still gonna…?”

Rhett smiled, “Yes.”

“Okay, well. I’m thinking about that now.”

Rhett sighed happily, “And…?”

“Why’s there always gotta be an ‘and’?”

“Because there always is with you, darlin. You’re a very thoughtful guy.”

“The tour. With Alex. And bein’ away from you for a week. I wish you could come with me.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I have clients, and after being away this weekend. I just can’t go taking a week off again so soon. Or even another weekend. But I’m not worried. We will figure something out.”

Link looked at him curiously, “You hidin’ something up your sleeve, sir?”

“All will be revealed,” Rhett winked. “All in good time…”

Once Link had slurped the last of the shake, Rhett stood up and wordlessly held his hand out. 

Link took it without question, and Rhett felt overwhelmingly grateful. Somehow Link was still willing to follow where he led. After the way Rhett had screwed things up earlier, Link was very trusting. Or a very good actor.... And maybe a bit of a slow learner. 

Whatever the reason or source of this trust between them, it was affecting Rhett it a big way. He felt dizzy with… not power exactly, though that was a part of it. It felt more like responsibility. The most amazing obligation. It was intense. Gripping. All-consuming. He’d never felt more afraid of letting someone down.

“What do you think, honey? You ready to go back in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. You wait two weeks, and there’s not even any real smut. 
> 
> Next time ;)


	12. Day One, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mood is a little lighter the second half of the day, complete with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter notes: teasing, begging, restraints, foot stuff, tickling, blow jobs, sixty-nining, dirty talk, come eating

After lunch, they had some time before Rhett was scheduled to sit on one of the panel discussions. They saw a couple of interesting demonstrations in suspension, and kinbaku. They also checked out a few of the other vendor booths, casually browsing clothing, costumes, and toys. Rhett wanted to keep the atmosphere light. Keeping the tone of the conversation during their ‘window shopping’ to humorous speculation and novelty. Steering away from pressing questions of what Link might realistically be interested in playing with, or any practical applications further grilling Link about his desires. They had plenty to work with in the bedroom right now, and needed to have some silly fun outside it. 

Rhett would have been lying if he didn’t say he was still taking mental notes. What turned Link’s head. What piqued his curiosity. There was one booth in particular that really got Rhett’s attention. But aside from not wanting to put any pressure on Link at the moment, he thought that - especially in this case - it would be infinitely more fun to surprise him later. So he passed by the booth without comment, stealthily slipping one of the business cards into his pocket for later purchase. 

—————

Rhett watched from the front of the room as Link settled into the small crowd seating themselves for the panel discussion. The topic was “How to Be a Better Partner and Ally to Sex Workers”. Rhett had participated in this particular panel each year for the past handful of years, but this was the first time he’d actual had his own partner seated in the audience. He had reassured Link ahead of time that he would be speaking in broad terms, and he would not be calling him out individually, or intentionally referencing their personal relationship. That if he needed Link to do anything differently to support him, he’d tell him privately and not through coded message during a panel. 

There weren’t any new faces on the panel this year. A couple other people that worked in the sex industry. A couple people that filled both roles as having a partner in the industry and being in it themselves. One of the people that fit that latter category was one of Rhett’s best friends at these things, James. James and Rhett emceed a lot of shows together. They would be hosting a show together tomorrow night, in fact. They exchanged brief hellos and small talk before the panel started. 

The conversation opened with a discussion about challenging personal biases. “One of the first things you have to do,” Rhett began, “Is a little self-searching to acknowledge any biases you may have, possibly hidden - even to yourself on first inward reflection.” The topic of various common biases held about sex workers popcorned around to the different panelists. 

“That it’s easy money.”

“That it’s  _ dirty  _ money.”

“Easy money!? The training and investment in equipment and looking and playing the part, the level of maturity, emotional intelligence, sensitivity and compassion toward clients, imagination, and not least of all: a thick skin. I don’t know what part of that people think is  _ easy _ .”

“Or how about assuming a sex worker always in the mood for sex, or that the sex they want us always gonna be high level performance art, or super kinky?”

“Or, on the other hand, that if they  _ do _ want frequent or kinky sex that it’s going to be viewed as ‘work’. It can be perceived either way, really. The only way to know what someone wants or thinks is to ask them on an individualized basis.”

“Almost like they’re a real person…” someone snarked.

The conversation did eventually flow toward becoming less of a sex worker complaint session, and evolve into more constructive conversations about positive ways to support your partner: how to not ‘out them’ about their profession (whether it be current or former) without their consent; how to positively speak up about sex workers when they are being put down by others; how to participate in complex or shifting conversations about their partner’s current or former occupation. The discussion wound down with an emphasis on open and honest communication between both parties. 

They took questions and comments before the panel dispersed. Before Rhett could leave, James asked him if he’d be at the cocktail party later.

“I will. Definitely for dinner and drinks, we’ll see about later.”

“ _ We’ll _ see? Who is this decision dependent on, Rhett?” James asked, with a huge grin on his face. 

“You don’t miss a beat, do you?”

“I was tipped off,” James confessed with a wink. “Might’ve heard a rumor. Is it true: did you really bring a date? I mean, well, before I get all giddy - is this business or pleasure. And don’t get all wrapped up in splitting hairs on that count, because you know what I’m askin’.”

Rhett felt like he was blushing like a schoolgirl. Part of that was simply the James-effect. He had a way of making people feel fun and flirty without making it weird or uncomfortable. 

“You caught me, all right? I brought someone with me… not business. Purely… personal reasons?”

“I’d bet those reasons aren’t all that pure,” James giggles, elbowing Rhett in the side. 

“I really like him. And I know, I’ve never said that to you before.”

—————

There was a buffet dinner and cocktail hour in the hotel ballroom. The way that guests had dressed ran the spectrum from club clothes to formalwear to kink costumes. Rhett and Link had both changed their outfit. Both dressed all in black. 

“Are you sure we don’t look like we’re headed to a dang funeral?”

“I’ve never seen a tie quite like this at a funeral,” Rhett commented, sliding his finger under Link’s collar and running it softly around the perimeter. “Are you sure you’re comfortable wearing it exposed like this?”

Link had changed into a black tee shirt that hugged his body like a second skin. The neckline formed a shallow v, leaving the collar fully on display, and allowed a hint of chest hair to peek out. 

Rhett’s outfit was far more conservative. A stiffly starched button down, done-up to the top button, and covering the full length of his arms. The contrast gave the intended look that Rhett was proudly and possessively showing Link off. 

Rhett’s posture and attention throughout the dinner supported that suggestion. Rhett brought Link his food and drink from the lines. He also took the liberty of hand feeding Link as often as possible. And praising him for eating nearly and completely. 

“People are talking about another party,” Link mentioned, as the dinner was winding down. 

“Are they now?” Rhett pressed a napkin to the corner of Link’s mouth. 

“Is it here, sir?”

“No, baby. Not in this hotel. It’s block or two down the road, at a club.”

“Are we going, sir?”

“What do you want to do, honey?”

Link thought about that. “I want you, sir. I want to go back to our room. But… I would also really like to dance with you.”

“We can do both, not necessarily in that order.”

“I know it’s a little twisted, but the way that I’ve been wanting you all day, I’m also kind of enjoying… the waiting. And you knowing how much I need you. And showing you that I can be good, and that I can behave and be patient and…”

Rhett held a finger to Link’s lips, “Shhhh, baby. You’re rambling. Now be a good boy, and come out dancin’ with me.”

————-

While the convention itself had had a staler, more dry feel to it than Link had envisioned. A little like a career fair, or any common expo center event. Too bright fluorescent lights, booths, business cards, people networking; the club embodied every exotic hope and fear that Link had shared with Rhett, when it came to assembling so many kinksters in one place. 

There were people go-go dancers performing on tables and in cages, patrons dancing sensually with one another, openly making out on the dancefloor, and if you had a wandering eye you could catch sex acts in corners and in booths. 

Rhett kept an eye on Link as he went to the bar to get them a couple of drinks. He trusted no one would actually try anything with him being openly collared. But he did observe a couple of people that did approach him. Between the distance and the loud music, Rhett had to use context to infer the exchanging of words. The approacher would ask Link a question, both sets of eyes would drift over to Rhett. And then the person would wander off. Either intimidated by the prospect of asking permission of a dom in general, or by Rhett specifically. They were likely hoping that Link was just making a contrived fashion statement, and did not ‘belong’ to a master or mistress.

“All right, honey?” Rhett checked in as he returned with their beverages. 

“Yes, sir. All good.” He took a long drink of his cocktail. “I would like to dance with you, sir. If you’d wanna?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

Link was a better dancer than Rhett. Plain and simple. His movements flowed naturally. The rhythm seemed to possess him and pull his strings with perfect timing. His narrow hips rolled fluidly. Somehow moving smoothly despite the chopping strobe lights. He looked more intoxicating than any drink as the beat pulsed through his body. It wasn’t that Rhett didn’t have rhythm. He could keep a beat, but he just wasn’t as smooth as Link. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where there wasn’t some part of his long body that was stiff or achy. He wasn’t a  _ bad  _ dancer, he could hold his own. But he was no Link Neal.

Songs passed, and Rhett held Link closer. He snaked his arms around Link’s flawless body, hands coming to rest on his ass. Link tilted his head up to kiss him. His tongue wetly tracing its way down Rhett’s neck, and drifting lower to bite at his nipple through the rough material of his shirt. Rhett inhaled slowly and brought his hands up to rake his fingers through Link’s hair before yanking his head back. Link clutched Rhett in his hands, and grinded his hips against his body, looking up at him, shameless and needy. Rhett thought he could feel Link’s moan transfer across their chests. Begging with those gorgeous eyes. 

He didn’t have to ask. 

Rhett leaned down to whisper in Link’s ear, “Let’s get out of here, darlin.”

————-

Rhett could not keep his hands off of Link in the elevator. And Link was definitely not asking him to. He prayed that no one would join them, as he pressed Link’s hard body against the mirrored wall. He pressed his leg against Link’s crotch, wanting to feel Link’s desire. He nuzzled his face beneath the sharp angle of his jaw, kissing, nibbling, harshly breathing the horrible and beautiful things he wanted to do to him if the elevator ever delivered them to their floor. 

With Rhett’s beard brushing the delicate skin of his neck, Link looked upward, eyes fluttering open. “Hmmm… that tickles,” he sighed. “Whoa. There are mirrors on the ceiling, sir. It’s like they  _ want  _ people to fuck in here, daddy.” 

They finally reached their floor, and Rhett all but dragged him into their room. Rhett could swear he heard threads ripping as he carelessly yanked Link out of his tee shirt. Rhett took a step back, mentally itemizing all the things he wanted to do to him. Cross-referencing with what he thought Link needed tonight. But first thing was first, especially after the incident earlier. 

“How many drinks did you have tonight, honey?”

“Two? No, three.”

“When was the last one?”

“Mmmmaybe two hours ago? Well before midnight.”

“I told you earlier. I trust you to stop me if you need to.”

“I will. I can. I’m not drunk, sir.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Oh, yes, sir. Please. Please…”

“Finish getting naked, and wait here. I’ll call for you when I’m ready.”

————

When Rhett opened the door to the bedroom he was still dressed in his white undershirt, black jeans, and boots. He was pleased to see Link wearing only his collar, waiting patiently on his hands and knees. His eyes fixed at floor. 

He was perfect. 

“Crawl on over here, my good boy.”

Rhett admired how Link’s hips wiggled as he crawled forward. He watched his shoulder and back muscles flexing beneath his skin as he made his way closer. 

Rhett walked himself backward until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. He took a seat and watched Link continue on all fours. 

Link paused before Rhett, not lifting his eyes. Head not quite touching Rhett’s knees. 

“Look at me, honey.”

Link lifted his big, beautiful eyes to meet Rhett’s. “Yes, master.”

“You were so very good for me today.”

Link paused before speaking, as if in doubt. “Thank you, sir.”

“I mean it. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

Link’s lips curved involuntarily into the slightest smile. 

“And I know that you’re going to keep makin’ me happy.”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“I love seeing you so needy, and desperate for me. I’ve been painfully hard on and off all day long, watching you quietly squirm.”

Link blushed. 

“I’m not done watching you squirm, baby. Maybe this time, not so quietly?”

Link let out a small whine. Likely processing the notion that Rhett planned to tease him further. 

“Is there a problem, darlin?”

“No, sir. I’ll squirm for you. Scream for you. Do whatever you want me to, master.”

Rhett’s heart rate sped up instantly. Link knew what he was doing, he wanted the same thing Rhett wanted: for Rhett to grab him roughly, throw him onto the bed, and fuck him senseless. But the only thing Rhett wanted more was to make Link beg. To hear his voice, and cries unrestrained. He wanted Link to lose himself in his desperation, and give that lost self over to Rhett for safekeeping. And then. Then he would take care of him.

Rhett took a deep, steadying breath. 

“Okay, honey. Crawl up onto the bed for me. On your back. Limbs stretched out toward each post.”

While Link had been undressing, Rhett had fixed the bed with under-the-bed restraints. Four straps terminating in four cuffs hang at each of the corners of the mattress. Rhett took his time slipping Link’s slim wrists into the cuffs. He kissed the inside of each delicate wrist. Imagining that he could feel the heat of the pulse that he knew to be there. The straps were not stretched taut as they usually would be. There was a little give. Rhett secured Link’s second ankle. And then lowered his hand to Link’s foot, massaging it a little. Running his hand up and down the length of it, giving his wrist a suggestive little twist as he worked the arch. Link was twitching a little. 

“Do you… like how I’m touching you, honey?”

Link moaned. “I… Yes, sir. I don’t understand myself. But yes. It feels good, sir. Unexpectedly so.”

“You have big feet for your height, you know. It’s sexy. You have big hands, too. And your cock… Doesn’t seem fair for such a nice, long, hole-ruining cock like that to belong on someone only comfortable bottoming.”

Link whimpered a small sound, as if he was tempted to comment on that clearly rhetorical statement. But whatever words he’d been thinking to contribute were stolen from him as he moaned loudly at the feel of Rhett’s mouth on his toes.

“Oh, fuck, sir! That feels… that feels… I don’t even know…”

“What’s your color, darlin?”

“Green, sir. Very green. It’s weird. But it’s fucking good. It. It tickles a little.”

“Does it now?” Rhett teased. He pointed his tongue and traced the tip of it down the sole of Link’s foot. 

Link whined again. He didn’t flinch the foot Rhett was holding, but he began to lightly kick the opposite one futilely. 

“Okay, that  _ really  _ tickles, sir!”

Rhett blew light, cool air over the line he’d just licked down Link’s foot, and this time Link did flinch his foot. He giggled, and Rhett smiled wickedly. He lightly ghosted a fingertip up the inside of of Link’s leg. Link began bucking his hips uncontrollably as Rhett’s touch reached the soft skin of his inner thigh. 

He squealed, “Oh, gosh! It’s too much!”

“Color?”

Link’s breaths were heaving from laughter. “Green. Green… but it’s a lot, sir.”

Rhett picked up a feather teaser. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, baby. Now. I know you can be good for me.”

“Oh gosh oh no oh gosh oh no…” Link was chanting quietly. 

“I’m gonna ask you not to move.”

“I can’t…”

“You can, darlin. It will make me… very happy. And if you’re good, I’ll suck that big dick for ya.”

Link’s eyes grew wide, and his cock twitched at the thought. 

“Oh, sir… I…”

“But you’re gonna have to be real good for me, honey. You’re not fully restrained. These straps have a lot of give, but I want you to control yourself for as long as you can. I don’t expect you to be able to hold out forever. But the longer you do, the better it will be for you after.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett pressed a bell into Link’s palm. “You can say yellow for me to let up and check in. You can say red and I will stop immediately. But if you can’t breath, or can’t talk, you’re gonna ring this bell. Or drop it and it’ll jingle. Just squeeze it in the meantime, and it won’t make a sound.” 

“Yes, master.”

Rhett brushed the feather teaser softly across Link’s neck. He inhaled sharply in response. His lips tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut. But he did not cock his head or wiggle. 

“Good boy,” Rhett praised, genuinely impressed. He touched the tip of the teaser to Link’s erect nipples causing him to hiss, and Rhett watched Link’s body stiffen with the effort of stillness. He paused for a minute. “Oh honey, you are doing great. Look at you. Such control. I love it. So good for daddy.”

“Yes, sir,” Link panted. “I wanna be good. But… holy shit…”

“Indeed,” Rhett smiled. He leaned down to kiss the stimulated nipples. Link groaned. His hips began to wiggle. 

“Uh uh…” Rhett cautioned. 

Link held himself still, holding his breath in concentration. 

“Breathe, baby.”

Link nodded. 

Rhett brushed the teaser on the outside of Link’s rib cage and up under his armpit. 

Link’s whole body clenched, and he grit his teeth. 

Rhett struggled to keep his eyes from Link’s hard cock - flushed, engorged, weepy. It made his mouth water. The pressure in his own pants was becoming unbearable. He unzipped his pants to alleviate some of it, shimmying his pants down his hips just enough to give himself some room. 

“I’m very… impressed, honey. You’ve done so good for me. So sexy. I want you so bad. I want you to let go, now.”

Link’s breathing had evened out a little, and a look of confusion crossed his face. “Let go how?”

Link had barely voiced his question when Rhett assaulted him with a barrage of tickles. He had abandoned the teaser, and was moving in on Link with nothing but his fingertips. Mercilessly tickling his ribs, and under his arms.

Link cackled and howled with laughter. Squirming as much as his loose restraints would allow. His hips thrashed, and bucked. Link’s face was pink and sweating as he giggled helplessly. 

Rhett hopped up onto the bed and straddled Link’s chest, facing his feet. Rhett loved how Link’s chest would lift him up with each of the heaving breaths. 

Rhett planted a hand on either side of Link’s hips, hugging Link’s ears with his knees as he knelt over him on all fours. He dipped his head down to lick a droplet of dew from the leaking tip of Link’s needy cock. 

Link groaned. “Oh, master…”

“You taste so good, honey.”

“Nnnnggh… thank you, daddy.” Link’s breaths were coming in higher pitched whines as Rhett teased the tip of his cock with his pointed tongue. 

Link’s whole body was trembling when Rhett finally locked his lips on the head, and began to make his painfully slow way down Link’s shaft. 

Rhett pulled up and off just as slowly. “You know I’ve had to practice taking length like this, darlin. I’ve got toys at home that I’ve been training my throat with. I’m not a natural like you, baby.”

“Jesus, Rh… sir…”

“Ooh, that was a close one, honey. Those gifted, dick-sucking lips will get you in trouble. Think it’d be safer to have that idle mouth occupied?”

“Oh, yes, master. I want that, sir.”

Rhett took a minute to peel the rest of the way out of his jeans, and to drink in the sight of Link: sweaty with need, cock shiny with Rhett’s drool and his own precome. Rhett stroked himself a couple of times before straddling Link’s shoulders again. He leaned forward to reunite his mouth with Link’s cock. Less teasing as he bobbed his head up and down. His freed cock swung above Link’s face, like a carrot in front of a horse. 

“Oh please, daddy.”

“Please what, baby? I’m already sucking you, what more could you want?”

“Your cock. Please, sir. Lemme… get my mouth on it.”

“Oooh, such a greedy little boy. You want your mouth filled?”

“God, yes.”

“That title’s a little lofty, even for me.”

“Sir. Please, sir. Fuck my face while you’re… doin’ that?”

“You’ve been so,  _ so  _ very good today, my baby boy. I guess I’ll let you suck my cock.” He tapped the side of Link’s cheek with it. Link’s mouth was wide open and searching. 

Rhett took Link’s length back into his mouth, lowering his balls onto Link’s open mouth. Link lapped and sucked wherever he could reach. Sending pleasant tingles flowing through Rhett’s core. Rhett propped himself up on one elbow, and reached down to take his cock in his hand. He angled it toward Link’s mouth, connecting with Link’s soft, thick lips. 

“I know you still have your bell, darlin. And you will ring, drop, or freakin throw it if you need to stop. If you can’t breathe. Any reason at all.”

Link responded by intensifying his suction on Rhett’s dick, and gently bucked his hips - silently begging for Rhett to take him into his mouth again. 

“Such a greedy little slut for me, honey. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Link moaned vibrating hums against Rhett’s shaft as he felt Rhett envelope him in the hot wetness of his tight little mouth. 

Rhett gently fucked Link’s face, loving how his balls would touch against Link’s nose as his buried himself deep in his mouth. Rhett pressed himself down Link’s throat, and wiggled his hips against Link’s face once Link had skillfully taken him in full.

Rhett pulled himself completely free, letting his hard cock drip strands of drool onto Link’s pretty face. Rhett lowered his sack down toward Link’s lips, lightly swinging above his mouth. Link extended his long and talented tongue up and swiped and licked at Rhett’s balls. After a few strokes of Link’s tongue, Rhett roughly shoved his cock back down Link’s throat. Link gagged and sputtered a wet mess over the corners of his mouth. But Link did not relent working his tongue far in the back of his throat. 

Rhett could hear Link’s whines, grunts and groans speeding up. He removed his cock from Link’s mouth. “You close, baby?” 

“Yes, master. Can I come for you?”

“Oh yes, darlin. I want that. Very much. You wanna taste?”

“Whatever you want, daddy. I wanna take it all.”

Rhett leaned back down, relentlessly sucking and stroking Link. Savoring the beautiful sounds that Link was making as he was pushed closer and closer, finally spilling himself into Rhett’s mouth. 

Rhett held Link’s load in his mouth, turning around so that he straddled Link’s shoulders and chest - toward Link’s face now instead of his feet. 

Rhett dribbled into his palm, and slicked himself up with Link’s come, stroking himself a couple times before sliding himself past Link’s lips, letting Link clean it off with his mouth. Rhett was dizzy on the edge of coming himself. He grabbed fist fulls of Link’s hair and thrust himself into Link’s mouth. 

“Filthy come-slut. You beautiful, beautiful boy. Frosting your lips with your own come. Taking my cock so nicely. You want my come, too, honey?”

Link was whining and begging with his teary eyes. 

“Here it comes, darlin. Open wide for me. You made me want you so bad all fuckin’ day, baby boy. It’s gonna be a lot.” 

Rhett pressed himself harshly against Link’s mouth, leaving himself fully buried as Link coughed and gagged, but swallowed and choked down as much as he could. 

Rhett slowly pulled back, looking down at the strands of spit mixed with come that hung between his spent cock and Link’s swollen lips. A bit of come had dribbled over the edges of Link’s mouth. Rhett pushed himself back toward Link’s mouth, not ready to part with that soft warmth. 

Link licked at Rhett’s cock, cleaning him up a little before Rhett withdrew. 

Rhett was still dazed as he began to release Link from the cuffs. 

“Rhett?”

“Yes, Link?”

“That was so fucking sexy.”

Rhett smiled. “I’m glad it was good for you, baby. You deserve it. You really did make me really happy today.”

Rhett stripped off his undershirt and tossed it into the pile with his jeans and underwear before collapsing onto the bed and pulling Link close. He filled his lungs with the scent of Link’s hair. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you, Rhett. But I did want to correct you on something… if that’s... allowed?”

Rhett’s face scrunched with confusion. “Of course. Did I do something wrong? You definitely need to let me know.”

“It’s not all that serious, just… worth mentioning, I think. When you were… uh… complimenting my cock?” They both giggled a little about that. “You suggested that I wouldn’t wanna top you.”

If Link hadn’t had his attention before, he had it now.

“You said before, baby. That you didn’t think you’d be good at it, or would rather  not, or something along those lines. I’m not gonna push you out of your comfort zone again, unless you change your mind completely on something.”

“That conversation wasn’t about topping. It was about me dominating you. And I still don’t really wanna do that, or think that I could. I love you controlling me, using me, giving me what I need.”

“I love that, too, baby.”

“But if you tell me what you want. How you want it. I could fuck you right, sir.”

It was quiet between them for a moment.

“Holy shit, Link. That’s hot as hell.”

Link grinned. 

“For now, though, it’s getting to be so late that it’s early.” Rhett slid out of bed, and stretched before moving toward the bathroom. “We oughtta rinse off and then get some sleep.”

Rhett started the shower running before he heard Link’s voice again over the water. 

“Hey, Rhett? You’ve gotta text.”

Rhett’s blood cooled. He poked his head out of the bathroom as Link tossed the phone in his direction. He caught it easily, eyes flicking to the screen and the banner that read:

 

**M.I.L.**

iMessage

 

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat, but he tried to remain casual, “Who was it?”

“I dunno. Didn’t look.”

Rhett chuckled nervously, and set the phone next to the sink. “Eight years on the west coast, and my family still sometimes forgets how early is too early over here.”

“Yeah, well. Can’t say I’ve never miscalculated how late is too late over there…”

“That’s true…” 

The hammering in Rhett’s heart began to ease as the panicky moment passed, and Rhett pulled Link into the shower with him.


	13. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett lets a lot build up throughout the day, as he bides his time waiting for his final obligation of the convention. Leading up to things undone and unsaid.

Their second day at the convention went a lot more smoothly. Link still wanted to help Rhett with the sales booth. Despite it not turning out to be the best arrangement the day before. This time, his role was restricted to being tethered to the sales rack by a leash attached to his collar. Rhett didn’t strip him, or demonstrate on him or with him. He spent the day ordering Link to bring him different articles and items from the inventory for Rhett to show potential customers. 

During one of the slower moments, Link got on his hands and knees in front of Rhett’s folding chair, and gestured for him to prop his feet up. Essentially using Link as an ottoman. 

After a period Rhett checked in with him.  
“Are you sure this kind of play okay? I don’t really get into humiliation type of kinks too much myself, and this feels kind of like that - like… pure objectification?”

“You already know that I like you to use me, sir.”

Rhett growled so primally, and low in his throat that he was certain Link would not have heard him. 

“Also,” Link pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he continued, “It doesn’t really feel like ‘humiliation’ to me. I mean, I get how it could. But it feels real relaxing to me. Not moving, not speaking. It’s almost meditative. My sole purpose here is to serve you. It makes me feel good, sir. To be of use to you.”

“Well, shit. You’ve got me convinced, honey. I think I’ll keep you like this the rest of the shift.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And while you’re down there, meditate on this: after my show tonight, when I get you back to the room. I’m gonna objectify you some more.” He squat down low, leaning in to graze against Link’s ear. “I can’t wait. To use your cock as my personal fucktoy.” 

Link swallowed hard. “All yours, master.”

—————

After Rhett’s shift ended at 2PM, they decided to spend the next few hours at their hotel. They collapsed lazily onto the loveseat once they entered their suite. Rhett rested his arm comfortably around Link’s broad shoulders, idly stroking his arm. Link leaned up to kiss Rhett’s cheek. Rhett turned his face and dipped down to capture his lips. Link moaned against his mouth and instinctively deepened the kiss. Rhett recognized the pattern that was playing out here. He could almost feel the tangle of sheets around his naked body, and smell of sweat and sex. There was no such thing as ‘just a kiss’ with Link. He honestly wasn’t sure the man knew how to kiss without lacing it with wordless pleas to be fucked. 

“Later, darlin…” Rhett answered the unasked request. “I perform better if I’m a little keyed up.”

“I want you, sir.”

“I know, honey. But right now, that’s just too bad. Later.”

Link obediently cooled himself, and slid down Rhett’s body. He curled up on the loveseat, with his head resting on Rhett’s thigh like a pillow. 

————

They ordered enough room service for lunch and dinner, and set the plates out in the room so they could just graze throughout the afternoon and evening. 

They decided to pass the time, and displace some of their… energy… by visiting the rooftop pool. This time they skipped the detour through the locker rooms and showers, exchanging knowing smiles as they passed through.

After their swim, they rinsed off together in the shower in their room. 

Link couldn’t resist running his fingers over Rhett’s long, wet and slippery body. “This isn’t tempting you, and your vow of abstinence or whatever?”

“It’s plenty tempting, darlin. And it’s not a good luck charm or some kind of superstition. Being lusty is helpful to my performance. But I’m not trying to punish you, baby. You can come if you wanna.”

Link was already half hard. He rubbed himself a couple times.”

“I… I don’t know if I can watch though. Not without blowing my load just watching you. Fuck. It’s getting to be a lot just thinking about it. I should get out.”

“Whoa. Hold on, Rhett! You’re still covered in soap.” Link pulled Rhett back into the shower, and switched places with him so that Rhett was under the showerhead, rinsing the suds from his skin. “I can wait. Until tonight.”

Rhett touched his lips lightly to Link’s. “My good boy…”

————-

Link quietly worked on his laptop while Rhett began to put on his makeup. Rhett could overhear him talking quietly with Alex over the phone, and the clacking of the keyboard coming from the next room. 

Rhett’s eyes ached to water. Not quite welling up with tears. But he could feel the pressure of their potential, if he didn’t keep the combination of happiness and nerves in check. He had such a warm feeling over hearing Link simply comfortably and quietly living his life in the next room while Rhett applied his lilac eyeshadow to make the yellow hues of his golden-green eyes brighten. It felt so domestic. He could picture with perfect clarity living together back in LA. In Link’s small suburban house. He wanted that so badly it hurt. 

He wanted to tell Link his story. And leave nothing unsaid between them. But he didn’t want to ruin his own performance. Or their last night of their trip together. What if Link was upset by how long it had taken Rhett to confide in him, or didn’t like what he has to say? He wanted to at least have given Link a list of memories to last him a good long while, if he were to decide to call things off, or slow things down. So he just buried his nerves, and his longing, not to mention the lust that was roaring inside his belly. He covered it up with makeup, and was satisfied with the way his lashes batted back in the mirror. 

————-

Rhett waited in darkness for the music to start. He and James were facing away from the audience with their hands clasped. Rhett’s bustle, and laced up back would be facing the crowd. A black satin bow pinned the bustle to the back of the skirt. Rhett’s free hand was lightly damp with sweat. He ran it slowly over the ruffled lace of the pink fabric. In opposition to the heat of the adrenaline circulating through his veins, Rhett felt a contrasting cool breeze from the vents that maintained the temperature of the venue tickling over his exposed freckled shoulders, peeking out from the shoulder sleeves with ruffled trim. 

There was applause, and whistlings as the house lights came up. He looked over to James, who was already returning the smile. James twirled Rhett around to face the audience. His arm guiding Rhett around the waist, and not overhead. In his heels, Rhett was over 7 feet tall. Which was a good deal taller than James who stood no taller than 5’8” in his cowboy boots. But they were used to the space they each occupied, having performed together many times before. Despite the height difference, they couldn’t have made it look awkward if they tried. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” James announced “And those of you who are both, and neither, and everyone in between! I present to you: the notorious. AmmaZOMG!” He twirled Rhett around again, and the crowd erupted. “And oh-emm-gee is right... How are you, Amma dear? You southern belle from hell.”

Rhett felt the eyes raking him over. And he loved it. He felt the gazes linger where the embroidered bodice gave shape to his already shapely chest. He felt the heat of stares sharp on where small black satin bows accented each hip bone, and one in the center of his chest.

“The only thing hellish about me, is keeping company with devils like you. By the way, everybody,” Rhett said, turning to announce the crowd, and gesturing toward James with flourish, “This handsome devil is Calamity James!” 

The audience cheered again. 

“What kinds of calamity, you been causing as of late, gunslinger?”

“Gunslinger? Amma, you know good and well that this ain’t no pistol in my pocket. Though, I am happy to see you…”

“That’s just as well, darling. I’m packin’ heat enough for the both of us.”

“I’m like those other Gunslingers: Aimin’ with my eye. Shootin’ with my mind. Killin’ with my heart.”

“Oh good gracious, James. You been readin’ again?”

The show transitioned into the first performance. Two dancers pantomimed the experience of two teenagers learning about sex through porn. And how it translated to a less than satisfying and utterly anxious and bizarre ‘first time experience’. The musical cues and comically exaggerated gestures were perfect. Of course, Rhett had seen this show before, so his eyes more often would drift over to Link’s face in the audience. He seemed to be eating it up. Laughing and cringing where he was meant to. Completely engaged in the performance. For some reason, this was intensely endearing to Rhett. Of course, Link was also a performer, so he shouldn’t be surprised he knew how to be a good audience member. 

The next performance was not a musical number, but a sketch with themes along the lines of the stigma of virginity. Keeping it, losing it. What “it” is that is allegedly lost. And how that is a problematic way to phrase it. To imply that someone (generally women) could be less by deciding to ‘make their sexual debut’. They also gradually developed less sexually negative takes on topics like breaking up. And made an organic segue toward the topic of relationship orientations. It was a very busy sketch with a lot of information, by Rhett’s estimate. 

‘Amma’ and James introduced a couple of short burlesque performances between the sketch and the next segment. The next segment was a small series of monologues about gender and sexuality topics, presented by people that genuinely represented those issues. There was a black, queer person speaking to the topic of intersectionality. A bisexual, polyamorous woman speaking about misconceptions along the lines of promiscuity. And a lightning round of people stating incorrect assumptions that people have openly made about them by conflating gender and sexuality (or in one case asexuality). 

“Now, I found that particularly interesting, Amma.”

“Is that what the kids these days are callin’ ‘hashtag tag, relatable?’”

“I mean, it’s not just cishet folks guilty of confusing these things. Indulge me, Amma. Consider for a moment if you will, me as little girl in the heart of Texas, just w—“

“Ho- ho- hold your horses there, Calamity James. You are gonna have to give me a second to process that.” Rhett made a show of looking James up and down, and reaching out to stroke the conspicuous sandy scruff along James’s jawline. 

“A very confused little girl, feeling like a little boy. Waiting for her gay to come in.”

Rhett looked to the audience for dramatic effect, and then back to James. 

“My family was surprisingly supportive of me. All of us could see that I was, what we called a ‘tomboy’, and no one woulda been surprised if I decided to start courting females. But the problem was: even with a supportive family, clandestinely practicing their supportive acceptance for when I inevitably came out to them as a lesbian; I was absolutely boy crazy. Am. Still. Absolutely boy crazy. So. The conundrum being: having all this big dick energy, yet no dick. I feel like a boy. But I don’t want a girlfriend. So like. What kind of boy does that make me?”

“Wait!” Amma chimed in. “I know this one! I know  
this one.”

“The mental gymnastics that I had to go through to figure myself out. I don’t think I can blame other people for being confused. But being confused doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try to understand. I mean, I’m certainly glad I finally do!”

“And what do ya know? Your gay did finally come in!”

The lights went down and gradually came up again for the final performance of the show. In the darkness of the side stage, Rhett gave James a little one-armed squeeze of a hug. 

The final segment was another sketch. A group of three friends talking about their day at work. The premise being that one of them is a sex worker, but you don’t know which. So every comment they make about clients, hours, money, long term career plans the audience finds themselves putting it into the context of sex work or ‘regular’ work. The dialogue was filled to the brim with puns and double entendres. Some people are in it for the money, while other people are passionate about it. Still others are just doing it until something better comes along. Some days are good. Some days are bad. Just like any other job. Ultimately, they never reveal which of the friends is the sex worker. 

————-

Rhett undressed quickly in the changing room. He removed his wig and fixed his own hair. He left the makeup on for the most part. He thought it looked good. And he hoped Link would like it. He slipped a loose pair of pants over his lace stockings matching translucent bra and panty set. He covered his upper body with a casual button down shirt and went to meet Link in the bar area.

Rhett didn’t have to ask Link what he thought of the show. Link was bursting to tell him how much he liked it. 

“I mean, the only unfortunate part is that the people that probably need to hear these sex positive explanations and messages aren’t likely to be the kind of people that would attend a show like this. But, I guess it gives people a lot of good dialogue to use if and when they find themselves in conversation with people that are more ignorant on stuff like this.”

Rhett was thrilled that Link liked the show. He really was. He was touched that he really listened to the themes, and took it to heart rather than passively watching merely as a show of support for Rhett. Rhett felt all that. But Rhett didn’t want to bask in the praises and afterglow of his performance. Now that the nerves, and focused direction of all the energy he had been harnessing to funnel into this show had passed… Now Rhett had a one-track mind. 

“Link…?”

Link took a sip of his drink, and raised his eyebrows in response. 

“We should probably get back to the room.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah. You’re probably exhausted.”

Link set his glass, empty of all but ice, onto the bar and turned back around to find Rhett standing close to him, pressing him against the bar with his body. Rhett’s hand drifted down to give Link’s crotch a squeeze through his pants. He leaned down to whisper into Link’s ear, to make sure his words were clearly and directly heard over the loud music that was now pulsing through the venue - atmosphere already completely transformed from theater to nightclub. 

“I need you to fuck me, Link. Could you do that for me, baby?”

“Oh…” Link said dumbly, like he was trying to relearn how to breathe. “Y-yes, sir.”


	14. Certain People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s shy demeanor melted a little, and his lip curled into a pleased smirk. “How do you want me?”
> 
> “Naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: nothing but sex, ppl. (nothing. butt-sex). lingerie, rough sex, light choking (erotic, not aggressive), hitting (erotic, not aggressive), top link, bottom rhett. the smutty 'calm' before the angsty storm.

Rhett ushered Link through the door to their hotel room. Link stood in the middle of the suite, looking a little lost. 

Rhett took him in his arms and kissed his forehead, his temple, his jaw. He whispered into his ear, “I’ve been wanting you all day, darlin. And I’ve thought about having you this way… well, more than once or twice.” Rhett could both hear and feel Link swallow a nervous lump in his throat.

“You okay, baby?”

Link nodded. “You’re still gonna… tell me what to do? Not like, what to  _ do…  _ I mean, I know what to do. But like. I… will you boss me around and stuff? Tell me how to make you happy?”

“Oh, yes, honey. We’re on the same page.”

Link’s shy demeanor melted a little, and his lip curled into a pleased smirk. “How do you want me?”

“Naked.”

Link began to undress, but Rhett put his hands over top of Link’s hands hands. Guiding the slow removal of his clothes. 

“Sit on the bed. Touch yourself. Make yourself nice and hard for me, baby.”

Rhett removed his pants quickly, and watched as Link’s eyes widened at the revelation that he was still wearing the black lace stockings. Translucently painting their way up his thighs. Link’s mouth dropped open slightly. Rhett took his time removing the button down shirt. He parted the unbuttoned shirt to reveal silky lace panties and a matching strapless black lace bra.

Link’s jaw hung open as Rhett allowed his shirt to slip off of his arms behind him. Now wearing nothing but black lace up his endlessly long legs, stretched across his hips and chest. Rhett drank in Link’s reaction and lightly traced the lace edging along the top of the cups. 

“Fuck…” Link murmured softly. 

“You like it?”

Link closed his eyes for a second as he made a show of slowly stroking himself. “Oh yeah. I like it.”

Rhett took in the sight of Link’s length, and felt the nerves in the room transferring from Link to himself. 

“God, you look good like that, honey.”

“You’re one to talk… um… are you in your character from earlier?”

”No, baby.” 

Link looked a little relieved. 

“You can call me sir or master. Like always.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Rhett approached the bed and sank to his knees in front of Link. He ran his hands up Link’s legs, pausing when he reached the top. He used his thumbs to massage the soft spots where Link’s legs joined his hips. Link’s head fell back and he softly moaned in response to Rhett’s touches. 

Rhett licked up Link’s shaft, eliciting a sharp inhale and slow, gruff exhale.

“You seem ready, baby. So hard for me. You wanna fuck me, darlin?”

“Yes, sir. I want you. Wanna make you feel good, master.”

There were manic butterflies in Rhett’s stomach, as he climbed up onto the bed next to Link, reaching to the night stand to retrieve the lube. 

He pressed his body against Link’s, and pressed the bottle into Link’s palm. 

“Mmmm. That lace is soft and smooth. I don’t know why I thought it’d be rough…” Link dipped his fingertips in between the material, and Rhett’s soft skin below his belly. “Were these expensive, sir?”

“Not really. Twenty bucks?”

“I’ll buy you new ones…” Link gripped the fabric and the lace and mesh tore easily in his hands, exposing Rhett to him. 

Rhett’s heart jackhammered in his chest. 

“Speaking of rough material… I… I don’t do this often, darlin. And not in - well - a very long while. And I’m not into pain the way you are.” Rhett was afraid that he seemed like he was chickening out. He wasn’t. He still wanted this. Desperately. But it  _ had _ been a while, and it wasn’t just ‘dirty talk’ when he praised Link for having a big cock. 

Link looked into his eyes with such intensity, Rhett felt he was looking straight down into his bones. “I won’t hurt you, master. I will be careful with you.” 

Rhett gave a small nod before taking the lube back from Link’s hand and drizzling it carelessly over his fingers. 

“Touch me, baby. I wanna feel you.”

Link obediently moved to reach between Rhett’s legs. He pressed his finger between the warm flesh of Rhett’s ass, and gently tapped against his tight opening. 

Link’s finger was firm and wet as he slid it slowly past Rhett’s tight ring of muscle. Link ran his other hand up one of Rhett’s long, lace-covered legs. Rhett quickly relaxed around Link’s touch. This was so little… but it was a lot. 

“Oh, sir…”

“Shhh, honey. Just. Nnnngh. Work me open like that. It feels good.”

Link dipped his head down to nuzzle the golden fuzz above Rhett’s semi-hard cock. His hot breaths felt good down there, in addition to the heat of the friction Link was building up between Rhett’s legs. 

“Give me another, darlin. I need more fingers, baby.”

Link applied more lube before dutifully giving Rhett what he wanted. 

Rhett grimaced for a fraction of a second as he got used to the fullness. He couldn’t believe how long it’d been since he’d allowed himself to experience this kind of pleasure. But who else would he trust to fuck him like this? He could feel his mind going down an upsetting road. A road where the grass had overgrown, and ‘no trespassing’ signs were clearly posted. He just wanted to move forward. And focus on how good Link was making him feel, because when Rhett was able to stay in the present… fuck, Link was good at this. He could feel himself relaxing deeper into Link’s touch now. What had he gone up to? Three fingers? He’d have to have, to get ready for Link’s size. 

“I want you now,” Rhett told him. 

Link looked up at him adoringly from between his thighs. “I wanna be inside you, sir.”

“Of course you do, honey. You’re so good to me… Um, maybe just. Go slow?”

“Sir… I. Maybe you could ride my cock, sir. Then you can... take what you want?”

“Is that what you like, honey?”

“I just want you to feel good, sir.”

Link threw his head back and hummed as Rhett slicked up his cock, and climbed up to straddle his narrow hips. Rhett gripped Link’s broad shoulder with one hand, and reached down to line himself up with Link’s dick. 

He began to sit down impossibly slowly. He felt the tip pass through, and he was suddenly holding his breath when he knew he shouldn’t be. He was gripping Link’s shoulder so firmly, he was likely to leave bruises - which explained the glazed over look in Link’s eyes. He was crushing Link’s shoulder, and Link was quietly enjoying it while Rhett was lost in his own mind.

“Don’t move, honey. Don’t you fucking move. Stay still, darlin.” Rhett slid the grip that he had on Link’s shoulder over to his neck. He wasn’t crushing his throat like he had his shoulder, instead applying focused, careful, controlled pressure.

He tried to relax, as he sank down onto Link, he groaned gruffly. “Oh fuck, baby. You fill me up so good. I feel so… full. God, I forgot how good this feels…. Nnnngh.”

“Can I move now, sir?”

“Oh, you better fucking not, honey.”

Rhett began to ride. The insides of his stomach tightening as he got into it. 

“You feel so good,” Rhett murmured in quick exhales. “Not your hips. You can move a little, but not your hips. Touch me, Link.”

Link’s hands flew to Rhett’s hips. He gripped them as Rhett ground down against Link’s cock. His hands slid down Rhett’s legs, reaching as far down as he could. His fingertips just touching the lacy hem of his stockings. He brought his hands back up to cup Rhett’s ass. He spread Rhett’s cheeks a little more as Rhett continued to fuck himself on Link’s cock. 

Rhett picked up the pace as he got used to Link’s presence inside him. To the way that he felt as he rolled his hips down at different angles. 

Rhett reached down with both hands to tweak Link’s nipples. Link whined out loud with pleasure, and his hips thrust up as if outside of his control. 

Rhett used the force of his strength to haul off and smack Link across the chest. Hard enough to leave a bright red welt. But it was more the surprise than the impact that sucked the air from Link’s lungs. 

“Color, darlin’?”

“Green. Green, master. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to move my... I couldn’t help it. But I’ll be good, sir. I’ll be good. I just really wanna…”

“You can try me, baby, if you wanna take another hit.”

Link bucked his hips up immediately. Deliberately, this time, and Rhett didn’t hesitate before cracking him across the chest again with the back of his hand. 

Rhett pressed both sides of Link’s hips into the mattress to try to keep him from lifting them again against Rhett’s orders, as Link moaned obscenely under his hold, lightheaded and manically turned on by the strikes. 

Rhett rode Link more aggressively. Groaning lustily as he drove Link deeper and deeper inside him. 

“Yes, daddy,” Link whimpered, reaching up to feel the silky lace stretched across Rhett’s chest. Link cupped his pecs and moved his thumbs in small circular movements. Stimulating him through the thin fabric. “Take what you want. Use me, master. Mmmmm.”

Rhett didn’t think he was as sensitive in his nipples as Link was, but it still felt good. He felt himself getting closer as he started discovering the right ways to press their bodies together. But he didn’t want to be done with Link yet. 

“Hey, honey?” Rhett panted. 

“Yes, daddy?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“I, um… like, I can move my hips now?”

Rhett leaned down to press their chests together, and rolled over to bring Link on top of him. He buried his hands in Link’s thick hair and yanked his face down for a kiss. 

“Move for me, baby. Fuck me good, Link.”

Rhett’s knees were bent, legs open wide to accommodate link’s body between them. 

Link ran his hands up and down Rhett’s lace-covered legs. Link extended those long legs and nuzzled his face into the sides of them. 

“Legs for days, sir. I love them.” Link rested Rhett’s legs over his shoulders, and slowly pressed back into Rhett.

“Give it to me, darlin,” Rhett husked. He bit his own lip as Link did as he requested. Rhett knew that Link knew how to work those hips. He’d seen him move. Seen him dance. He had imagined what it’d be like to feel him rolling and snapping his hips like that inside him. But now that it was happening - it was a-fucking-lot. 

“Harder, Link. I’m a big man, make me feel you, baby.”

“Yes, sir,” Link thrust his hips forward hard, shifting Rhett up the bed. 

Rhett shoved a couple pillows behind his own head. If he were the one fucking Link, he would forgo the pillows and knock Link into the headboard. Repeatedly. Two different people...

“Wanna be good for you, master,” Link mumbled between heavy breaths. 

“More, honey. More. God, you fuck me so good. Love feeling your big cock in my ass. Deeper, darlin. I’m close. I’m close. Touch my cock. Make me come, baby. Oh, fuck…”

Link reached down to stroke Rhett. 

“Oh fuck, baby. Yeah. Touch me. Slower… slower. Just… oh god. I…”

Rhett’s mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, followed by a low groan of exhaustion. 

The moment Rhett began to come, the spasming around Link sent him over the edge, spilling into Rhett and filling him up. 

Link was sweating and panting as he collapsed onto Rhett’s chest. 

“Thank you, sir. That was… that was something else.”

“You were amazing, honey. I… I really needed that. Oh man, I’m hot.” Rhett stripped off his bra and peeled his stockings down as far as he could reach, as if he needed every square inch of skin to absorb enough oxygen to catch his breath. 

Link cuddled up next to Rhett, pressing his crotch into Rhett’s thigh. 

“Hold me, Rhett?” Link still sounded a little whiny.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him impossibly close. He felt Link’s hips shifting against him. And he coulda sworn he heard a high pitched moan under his breath. 

“Darlin?”

“Mmmm?”

“If I couldn’t still feel your come leaking out of me…” 

Link interrupted Rhett’s thought with a playful swat, “Don’t be gross!” 

“What?! It’s true. Anyway, if it wasn’t for that so-called grossness, I would swear you’d faked your orgasm, Neal….”

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It was good. That’s an understatement. It was  _ so  _ fucking good. But I don’t know... I feel like sparks  _ flew _ , but now I’m just like this… exposed wire. There’s still all this... electricity?”

“There’s nothing  _ wrong  _ with you… I think it’s sexy. Spread your legs for me, baby.”

“What? I… You don’t have to…”

“You feel like live wire? Well, lemme ground you, honey.”

Rhett held Link tight to him in one arm, and slid his other arm down Link’s body to slip his fingers inside him, causing Link to moan deeply. Link arched and twisted under Rhett’s touch. Rhett knew exactly how to pick Link’s locks by now. He kissed Link and their lips thrummed as they moaned back and forth against each other’s mouths. Link gripped Rhett’s arm to feel it move and flex between them as Rhett quickly worked him toward a second, more intense orgasm. 

“Thank you, Rhett. I don’t know what…” He took a full breath. “I just don’t freakin’ know.”

“Next time you top, we’ll plug you first. The fullness there… might help you have a more complete orgasm. Or…” Rhett planted a kiss under Link’s stubbly jaw. “Or… I can just get you off multiple times, in multiple ways, every single time. It would be my pleasure, to give you pleasure.”

Link giggled. “You’re waaay too good to me.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them. 

“You, uh… have you… enjoyed bottoming in your other relationships?” Link prompted gently. 

“Um. I probably like topping more. Always. But I do like both. This was great. 10/10. Would ride that ride again.”

“So, in the past you…”

“I mean, I’ve never been, like… ‘The Bottom’. But I have bottomed before, with... Certain people? I don’t know what you want me to say here.”

Link sighed and rolled over so that his back was to Rhett. Rhett thought he heard Link say something under his breath that sounded like “Certain people…”

“We okay, baby?”

“‘m just tired. Our flight’s pretty early tomorrow. Love you, Rhett.”

“I love you, too...” 


	15. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link have a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some upsetting stuff in this chapter: mention of a loved one dying, some references to internalized homophobia. It gets a little angsty and uncomfortable, so: if you didn’t come here to feel feelings, you can toooootally skip this one. It’s not something that is going to keep coming up again in detail for the rest of the story. I can give you an abridged version if you ask me in comments here or ask on Tumblr. 
> 
> But if you are feeling emotionally strong and want confirmation of what’s going on in Rhett’s head (finally), proceed!

Rhett slept restlessly. He tossed and turned, pulled the sheets on and threw them back off. Several times in the night, he had rolled over to find Link motionless, sleeping soundly, curled up with his back to him.

And then he woke up and found that Link wasn’t there. Rhett hadn’t heard the shower, and hadn’t heard Link getting dressed or packing his suitcase. 

Rhett felt sick to his stomach. Had Link been so upset at the end of the night that he would have  _ left _ him?

Rhett reached over to the night stand to grab his phone. The display clearly showed a text message from Link. Rhett clicked on the banner in a panic to open the message. He calmed himself. Evidently, Link was in the lobby having coffee. 

Rhett felt as relieved as he could with his stomach still in knots. He chastised himself for being a coward, but did nothing to change it.  He took his time showering and packing. Leaving just enough time to hurriedly grab some tea and a couple bites at the breakfast buffet before they had to catch the shuttle to the airport. Leaving no time to talk.

They made it through security quickly. Not much passed for conversation, except the occasional mention of “I’m tired.” And a muttered agreement. 

On the other side of security, Link all but power walked toward their gate. Rhett fell behind, and by the time he caught up, Link had set his carry-on bag at a table in an airport bar. There was one off-duty pilot and a couple of business people seated in a scattered fashion throughout the place, sipping coffees or bloody marys. Link was ordering a mimosa - a little light on the OJ, Rhett thought. He himself asked for tea, and joined Link at the table. 

“Nervous about the flight?”

Link looked at him with eyes that said more than  _ I’m tired _ . He didn’t look nervous. He looked like he was about to explode with irritability. 

“I dunno, Rhett,” he quietly seethed. “Maybe ‘certain people’ like some champagne in the morning.”

Rhett took a deep breath and held it. He had never come so close to literally biting his tongue. He knew they needed to slash through this overgrowth, but he did not want to scorch the earth behind them. He needed to be careful with his words, because clearly Link did not intend to be. And if both of them plowed ahead throwing care and tact to the wind, this could end in devastation.

He let his breath out slowly, and held Link’s cold eye contact. He kept his voice as even as possible.“Is there somethin’ on your mind, Link?” There was a lingering edge of snark, but it was honestly the best he could do. 

He felt backed into a corner. He knew he’d slowly put himself there, but that didn’t stop him from feeling defensive. 

“I just keep thinking,” Link began. Thoughtfully. Matter-of-factly. “I really don’t think you could be anyone’s husband, at least not a very good one. Because you’re way too good of a boyfriend to me. Like… When would you even have the time? Besides, I know you’re this big, enlightened sex-positive  _ whatever _ . But I’m pretty sure with the ‘consensual non-monogamy’ that’s all the rage with your crowd,  _ consensual _ is a key part of it.”

There was acid dripping from every word. But Rhett tried not to react. “I’ve actually never been in a non-monogamous relationship, consensually or otherwise. I do support those who are, and would rather you not mock them just because you’re pissed at me. But all that is beside the point. Link. Do you think I’m  _ married _ ?”

“Well, you do have a mother-in-law.”

Link had looked at his screen. He had seen who his text had been from when he’d handed Rhett his phone. Rhett massaged the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his cool. Link hadn’t even invaded his privacy: there was no reasonable way Link could have  _ not _ seen who the message was from. Rhett had always kind of known that, but he wanted to believe Link when he said he hadn’t looked. But he didn’t have to look, it had been backlit and on display for him. He wanted to ask he why he didn’t say something in that moment. Why he had lied about it. But then he thought back to when he was a relationship counselor. It never failed that when someone got caught in a lie, they’d turn it around on their partner and make it into a privacy issue instead of an infidelity issue. In most cases, it would be both. But in this case, Rhett knew that he was having an emotional reaction, because he  _ was _ in fact trying to hide something from Link.

“I’m not married, Link. I was. But I haven’t been... in a very long time.”

“You coulda told me that, Rhett! Anytime I would ask for any kind of a… And you never… Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I was gonna react badly?”

“I wouldn’t say you’re taking it particularly well.”

“Because you didn’t  _ tell  _ me! I  _ found out _ . There’s a difference.”

“That’s fair.”

“Rhett, we’re 40 year old men. We aren’t kids. I never thought I was ‘your first’. We’ve got enough years behind us that there’s not a lot about your past that I wouldn’t be cool with. You could have had a husband, a wife, some kids. None of that would be surprising. Aside from the fact that we’ve been together this long, and you never mentioned them! You’ve never told me  _ anything _ about your past: lovers, relationships. I mean, holy crap, I’ve all but given you the receipts for most of my sexual transactions. And I know you don’t judge me for it, but there’s a part of my small town, southern brain that does, and still find it all a little embarrassing that most of them are ‘transactions’. But I  _ tell _ you. I don’t wanna hide anything from you. I don’t want you to have to hide anything from me. If you had a previous marriage, you can talk about it. It’s not gonna hurt my feelings. I just don’t know that it’s fair for you to be protecting me from something without even giving me a chance to hear it, and be accepting, and….”

“Link, please. Stop. Just. Let me talk.” Rhett hadn’t wanted to have this conversation like this. But he hadn’t wanted to have it at all, so here and now was as good a place and time as any. “It’s really flattering that you think I’ve been being cagey to protect your feelings. But the ugly truth is that I’ve been trying to protect myself. I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to talk about how it makes me feel. But I think that at this point in our relationship, if I don’t clear the air - not even with you necessarily - but with myself, it’s going to prevent us from taking this where I really would like to.” 

Rhett paused, and Link didn’t speak. So Rhett proceeded.

“We were never really married. Laws and what not. But we had rings, and our families and friends treated us as married. That was enough. We didn’t even have the decency to be bummed out about our rights. We were too busy being young and happy. 

Let me back up. The first lie I ever told you was that I didn’t have a lifelong best friend, like you have with Alex. I did have that. With Josh. We were friends since we were kids. But all the jokes and rumors that you and Alex’s fans speculate about on the Internet? Well, they were true with us. Our friendship… evolved… as we matured. We were discreet, but people knew, or suspected. We ‘came out’ when we were nineteen. And were as lucky in that as two boys in rural Georgia could be. It was like we had cheated fate. Because.” Rhett paused to consider this next part. He had never really tried to articulate this to anyone. Not to Josh, his parents, friends or coworkers. But here he was, trying to explain it to Link. “Because I never thought we were supposed to ‘get away with it’. Like. Not consciously, but deep down I guess, I never believed that gay people got happy endings? But there we were, years down the road. Twenty-nine years old, cohabitating in domestic bliss, with the love and support of our families. I wasn’t even aware that I was waiting for the other shoe to drop until it did. 

Josh had cancer. In his gallbladder. It’s rare. And even more rare to recognize it early enough to successfully treat it. The doctors said he had five years to live, so he went for six.” Rhett smiled a little at that. 

“I moved to LA soon after that. Josh always wanted us to come here. He was a chef back in Georgia, and thought he could come here and be some kind of chef to the stars. I didn’t know if I’d continue my practice, or do something else. But I couldn’t stay in Georgia. It’s a cliché to say this after people pass, but it’s the truth: there were too many memories for me to stay there. We never got a chance to make memories in LA like we were supposed to. So it felt safe to be there.

The mother-in-law thing… I never really thought about changing the contact info in my phone. I don’t call her too often. But Josh was an only child. So on her birthday, Mother’s Day, stuff like that… she doesn’t have another kid to call her.” Rhett was tearing up now, and the tears wasted no time spilling over.

It seemed to be enough, if not too much for Link. “You can stop. We don’t have to talk about this now. I just. I wish I’d had a freaking clue. Because all of this makes total sense, and none of this is stuff that I’d think badly of you for. I guess I still don’t understand. You just didn’t want to… relive it?”

“That’s not it entirely.” Rhett took a breath, and cleared his throat. “But I want to continue. Get it all out. Again, it’s not really about protecting you. And it’s not about avoiding reliving it. I’ll never not be ‘living it’. But. So. Ugh.” Rhett shook his head. “Please keep in mind that my rational brain does not believe this. But my subconscious mind, the one that thinks that gays don’t deserve happiness, and that the tragic death trope was much more fitting? That brain  _ definitely  _ can’t believe that I deserve it, not once, but  _ twice _ in one lifetime. So I go back and forth with myself over: ‘is the universe fucking with me? Am I gonna get the carpet yanked out from underneath my feet again?’ or ‘are we humans so small and insignificant that the universe doesn’t give a shit about whether I’m happy or not?’ On good days, it’s the latter. And I feel free to be as incredibly happy as I am with you, out of sight and interest of the universe’s watchful eye. But on bad days, I feel so anxious for the moment where things break bad...”

“Rhett, I mean… I don’t think…”

“Wait. There’s one more thing.”

Link waited. 

“What if you’re the love of my life? Because. I kind of feel like you might be the love of my life. I don’t even know what that means. But I feel it with every fiber of my being. When I’m having the best sex I’ve ever had with you. When you say something really fucking weird, and I think ‘This is a thought or perspective I’d never be having if it weren’t for you.’ And all the times where we are doing literally nothing together, and I’m just casually feeling the most  _ myself _ than I ever have in my life. More than I did with him. I feel guilty, man. Like I’ve betrayed him.”

“Well,” Link began, “You told me once that you thought that we met at exactly the right time. And now I get it, and I think you were right. I imagine that you were the love of his life. And now, you’re definitely the love of mine. I mean, I never even wanted all this stuff before you. The love, and the trust, and the comfort. Sex was kind of just an urge to be dealt with - so I could focus back on work. But now. With you. There’s a lot more. And I’ve begun to feel like I can no longer have sex with you without the rest of it. It’s kind of a first for me. But I really don’t think that you losing the love of your life means that you don’t get to have one anymore. I mean. You’re still alive. Whether you feel guilty over that or not. And I don’t think anyone, alive or dead, would begrudge you wanting to have love in your life. And… And I hope that I haven’t messed up too much by being such a little shit all morning - that you wouldn’t still consider me… being that for you?”

“Dang it, Link,” Rhett didn’t have to force his smile. He was euphoric, almost high from the relief of having gotten all of this out there. He tried to lighten the uncomfortable, tense air that lingered in the wake of the conversation. He shook his head. “You got me crying in an airport bar.”

Link slid him his cocktail napkins. And then his whole drink, or what was left of it. As Rhett took a sip and dabbed the crumpled napkins to his eyes, Link went to the bar and got two more glasses. 

No sooner than Link had slipped back into his seat, they heard their boarding call. 

“I’m so sorry that it took me so long to share this part of me with you. I know you probably have more questions.”

“I do… but they can wait. We have a lifetime - a lifetime that is none of ‘the universe’s’ business - to talk. I’m sorry that you had to suffer alone with this guilt and anxiety. You’re so good at alleviating my stresses. It is hard for me to think that I’ve been neglecting yours.”

“You only neglected them because I didn’t tell you about them.”

“Okay, well, going forward,” Link held up his glass, “No holding back?”

Rhett smiled and touched his glass to Link’s. “No holding back.”

They downed their drinks in unison. Rhett extended his hand across the table, and Link took it without hesitation. Together, they headed to their gate.


	16. The Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in LA, Rhett’s moved in with Link. They continue to practice vulnerability in their relationship, while figuring out how to spend their time together before Link and Alex go on tour.

Rhett still sometimes woke up not knowing where he was. Like when you’re a kid at a sleepover or waking up in a hotel room. The context took a moment to set in. Each time, the thing that grounded him was Link. He would be lying next to him in bed: sometimes asleep, sometimes awake. Oftentimes, he’d already be awake and Rhett would smile at the sound of the shower running, or the scent of coffee brewing. Things that reminded him that Link was there. Or that he himself was there, in Link’s space. Link kept telling him that he really wanted Rhett to think of the house as  _ theirs _ . But that was gonna take time. It had been a couple of weeks since he’d moved in, but it seemed he might have to give himself a couple more. Rhett figured the first step would be in recognizing where he was upon waking.

Once he placed himself, he noticed it was raining. That was unusual for LA.

“We used to get sudden summer storms like this all the time back in North Carolina,” Link mused, returning to bed after getting the coffee started. 

“Yup. Georgia, too. I used to love it. I hope it doesn’t ruin Alex’s little get together today.”

“This rain won’t last. And even if it did, Alex don’t let things like weather ruin his good time. He’d cookout in the rain, if he had to. Which ain’t good news for me, because who do you think is gonna be the fool out there holdin’ the umbrella for him?”

That made Rhett laugh, and he pulled Link in closer. He held him tightly in his arms, smiling into his messy bed head. 

“Tell me a memory about the rain in Georgia.” Link’s voice vibrated softly against Rhett’s chest. Somethin’ from your childhood?”

Rhett’s gut reaction was to deflect. It was an ongoing exercise between them, for Rhett to be less evasive about his feelings, especially when it came to his past. If Rhett chose to cop out and tell a story about his childhood dog, or sitting on the porch with his granny, Link wouldn’t press. He never did. But he would notice. Besides, Rhett  _ wanted _ to curb his instinct to close himself off from Link, it was just habit by now - and sometimes it took an active effort to rise above that protective urge. 

He closed his eyes, fully resting his head against Link’s. He breathed in comfort, security. He listened to the rain, and tried to find something that he could share. It might not be coming naturally yet, but he wanted to share with him. 

“Do you… wanna hear about my first kiss?”

Link’s head popped up so quickly, it was lucky he didn’t bust Rhett’s lip. 

“You’d tell me that?”

Rhett smiled. He didn’t think it showed, but there were layers of sadness behind that smile. Sadness because of the memories, and associated loss. But also because of how guilty he was feeling now; he had withheld so much of himself that Link was chomping at the bit like this. But he had to start somewhere. And he had to start forgiving himself. How he could simultaneously feel regret for moving on from Josh  _ and  _ for not moving on with Link was a hell of an emotional cage he’d put himself in. But he genuinely felt ready to begin filing away at the bars. 

“Well, when we were kids. Josh’s dad built us a treehouse in his backyard. We used to hang out there all the time. Do homework there, sleep out up there. It was our first house together.”  _ That didn’t take long,  _ Rhett thought to himself, frustrated by the speed with which the lump in his throat had formed. Link must have sensed something in his pause, because he’d held onto Rhett a little tighter, stroking his skin with the side of his thumb. 

“We practically lived in that thing in elementary school. Playing a lot of make believe. It was a clubhouse. You know... treehouse stuff.” Rhett shrugged.

“It kinda tapered off a little during middle school. We didn’t wanna just sit still. We were onto more adventurous stuff. Ridin’ bikes and exploring the world. 

Then, the summer before high school… well, the world started feeling a lot smaller. The treehouse became a kind of hideout. There’d been a lot of tension building between us. Sometimes it felt so heavy I could barely breathe. He’d be standing next to me and I could feel this… static or something between us… like it was a physical thing. But in the treehouse, we could breathe easy. And the static wasn’t there. Or it was, but we could just embrace it, exist in it. We didn’t care if our arms and legs softly connected as we sat close to one another... too close to be practical. Away from the world’s watchful eye. 

We were hangin’ out in his yard one day when this insane summer storm came in outta nowhere and caught us up in it. We were closer to the treehouse than his actual house when the sky opened up, so we scrambled up the ladder to shelter. 

We were sopping wet and giggling hysterically. I still remember our rain soaked clothes clinging to our bodies. Drenched hairs sticking to to our foreheads. 

I remember feeling particularly insulated in that treehouse. Like I couldn’t hear anything apart from the sound of the rain hammering on the tin roof. Except for maybe my heartbeat pounding in my chest. 

We finally stopped our laughing, but were still breathing heavily. And then. I don’t know, man. I just went for it. No tongue or nothin’ like that. Just… Nice. Soft. A lot of unspoken promises in that kiss. But it definitely got us talkin’ after that.”

“Gosh, Rhett…”

“I’m sorry. That was a lot.”

“No! You don’t have to be sorry. I just. I’m really happy you shared that with me. That’s really... unbelievably beautiful, Rhett…”

“Do you want me to show you what it was like?”

Link looked up at him, a little confused. “What the treehouse was like? Or what the kiss was like? I mean… I  _ know _ what kissin’ you is like.”

“Not like that, you don’t.” Rhett scoffed. “Don’t get me wrong, honey. I  _ love _ kissin’ you. But you always kiss like you’re wantin’ somethin’ else. I don’t think you’ve ever kissed me like that was the only thing you wanted in the world.”

“Well,” Link answered defensively, “you never took me to a romantic backyard treehouse to listen to the rain. Or anything like that.”

“Do we need more romance in our life, baby?”

“The aquarium was romantic.”

“It was.”

“I loved it, but I like it more when you’re rough with me. When you tell me how to be good for you.”

“You’re lucky, darlin. You got you a man that can do both.”

“I am. Very lucky. What do you want me to do right now, sir?”

“See?! You bad, needy little thang. You’re asking for more before we’re even kissing!”

“I didn’t ask for nothin’, sir. I asked what  _ you _ wanted me to do. If you want me to be good, and just… let you kiss me….”

Rhett raised a finger to Link’s soft lips. “Hush, honey.” 

Link hushed. 

“Close your eyes. Good boy. Now, just listen to the rain.” Rhett stroked Link’s face lightly. 

“Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

Rhett brushed Link’s dry, messy hair back.. “And then I’d wipe the rain from your forehead. Keep it from dripping into your eyes. Like this…”

Link smiled at the light touching. 

Rhett shifted his weight onto his elbows. And positioned himself above Link. 

“Are you my treehouse, daddy?” 

“I do like to protect you, keep you safe and warm.”

Link smirked and started to speak, but Rhett stopped him. 

“I swear to god, Link. If you say something about wood…”

Link giggled beneath Rhett. “Mmmmm… but love your wood, sir.”

“I know you do, honey.”

“But I also love the way you take care of me like this. Makes me feel like we’re the only ones in the world.”

“We are, darlin.” Rhett lowered his face toward Link’s, keeping the slightest of distance between them. 

Link didn’t move. Aside from parting his lips just enough to wet them. He took a shaky breath, never breaking eye contact. 

Rhett touched his lips gently to Link’s. 

To his credit, Link didn’t push for more. He matched the gentle pressure Rhett applied. 

He was warm and soft. And for a split second that was all that there was. The feel of Link’s lips brushed against his. In that moment he didn’t hear the rain. He didn’t smell the coffee from the other room. They were in their own bubble. Their own treehouse. 

Rhett pulled his head back, taking in the sight of Link under him. He was beautiful. “Thank you, honey. That was nice.”

“I can do nice.” Link winked. 

“Sure you can, darlin,” Rhett teased. “How badly are you dyin’ to be fucked right now?”

Link snorted. “I can wait.”

“Yeah, I know you can. You’re being real good for me this morning, baby.” Rhett planted a kiss under Link’s jaw. He could feel Link’s breath hitch. “And I know you’d wait all day to come, or all weekend if I asked you to.”

Link hissed as Rhett held a thin fold of skin in his teeth, just under his jaw and pinched. That was gonna leave a mark.

“But, I’m gonna miss you next week, when you’re on tour. And I kinda wanna see you come as often as possible before that, darlin.” Rhett reached a hand down around Link’s cock, and began to slowly stroke it. “What do you think, honey? You wanna come for me? Let me see how pretty you look when I make feel good.”

“Oh, yes sir…” Link sighed, thrusting lightly against Rhett’s large hand. “Is it weird t’you?”

“What? What’s weird?”

“Spending part of the weekend with Alex when I’m about to spend a week with him? And away from you?”

Rhett kissed Link deeply. Like he was pushing all of Link’s anxieties down with his tongue. 

“Nothin’s weird, baby.” Rhett stared down at him reassuringly. “I like hanging out with Alex, and his family. And y’all’s friends. And I like how you are around him. The novelty of your dynamic hasn’t worn off yet. But. As much as I enjoy the guy, I would rather not discuss him when I’m trying to get you off.”

“Sorry, sir. Please… don’t stop.”

“If you have to talk, you can talk more about how much you’re gonna miss me.”

“Ooooh, I’m gonna miss your hands, sir. So big and strong on my body.  _ Oh god. Nnnngh. _ I’m gonna miss your mouth all over me. Your teeth on my skin; your tongue in my ass.” Link’s back began to arch as Rhett worked him closer and closer to release. “I’m gonna miss your cock. How it feels, how it tastes. I’m gonna miss your voice. So soft and warm, but so… powerful. I swear, daddy… you could tell me to do anything. And I think I’d wanna do it. You take such good —  _ fuck —  _ such good care of me, sir. Sir? I- I’m really close.”

“Come for me, honey. That’s it. Show daddy how much you like it.”

Link bit down on his lip as he released into Rhett’s hand, and onto his own stomach. 

Rhett whispered, “You’re beautiful, baby.” Link shivered as Rhett’s beard brushed his ear.

Rhett reached over to the nightstand.

“The tissues, I get,” Link began, as Rhett cleaned off his stomach. “But the lube. I… Kinda thought we were done here? Unless you want me to...”

“Shhh. Relax, darlin. Trust me?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I don’t mind spending the day with your friends. But I also wanna play.”

Link looked a little unsure.

“We’ll be discreet.”

“I’m listening…”

Rhett opened the drawer of the nightstand to produce a plug, and his phone. 

“I’m not gonna do anything yet. But close your eyes.”

Rhett held the plug against Link’s thigh.

“ _ Ohh. _ ” Link smiled. “That’s nice….and quiet.”

“No one will suspect a thing, honey. I can control it from my phone. Cut it on or off. Adjust the intensity. Will you play?”

“This is pretty naughty, Rhett. In front of everyone?” Rhett didn’t know if Link was smiling or blushing more.

“You tell me to stop, and I’ll stop. Like always. I’ll even help you take it out nicely if you change your mind.”

“I like this idea.”

“I can see that, darlin.” Rhett’s eyes flicked down to Link’s crotch, he was half hard again already. “You gonna flip over for me? Show me that perfect little ass?”

Link rolled over onto his belly, and then propped himself up onto his hands and knees. 

Rhett patiently worked him open, and slid the plug into place. 

“How’s that feel, honey?” Rhett asked softly. 

“Good, sir.” 

Rhett turned on the vibration, and Link moaned almost instantly. 

“Really fucking good, sir.”

“Here’s the gentle setting.” 

Link nodded. 

“And here’s something more intense.”

Link’s knees started to shake. “Oh, daddy…”

“You sure you’re okay with this, baby?”

“Yeah, this is... a good idea, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Then you’d better get dressed. Everyone will be waiting for us to join the wholesome festivities.”

Rhett gave Link’s ass a quick slap before he hopped off the bed. 

“And you might wanna put a little makeup on your neck there. Unless you want your friends to know what I was nibbling on for breakfast.”


	17. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the letter B - boyfrans, buttplugs, bathroom buttsex, and barbecuing!

“How are you feeling, baby?” Rhett asked as he pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road adjacent to Alex’s driveway. There were already quite a few cars in the driveway itself. 

“Good, sir. Even without the vibrations, this feels really good, and really… I don’t know. Exciting?”

“I’m going to be keeping my eye on you at all times, honey. If you need me to turn down the intensity, or if you want to stop altogether, just slap your leg, a table, a tree or something - and I’ll stop. If you want out, it’s totally fine. I won’t be disappointed if you don’t wind up likin’ this as much as I think you will.”

“I know, I trust you, sir. Is there a signal for if I want more?”

“I decide what you need, darlin.”

Link smiled. “Shall we then?”

It seemed like they were the last to arrive. Alex and Celene were there, obviously. Their two kids, a couple of other couples and their families. Rhett gave Celene a couple of blocks of obnoxious fancy cheeses to add to the spread of appetizers. And Link added a six pack of beer to one of the coolers. The pulled pork was already slow cooking over the fire, filling the air with savory smells that made Rhett’s mouth water. 

Link introduced Rhett to everyone he hadn’t already met. That included the kids. Rhett figured the older one was in his mid teens, judging by the look of him - and by the generalized disinterest that was often a constant ‘mood’ among mid-teens. Rhett placed the younger one at 10 years old, if that. And he was  _ quite _ interested, with a lot of questions for Rhett.

“How tall are you?”

“5’19”.”

“That’s not a real height. Do you work with my dad and Link?”

“Nah, I was born with an abundance of height, and it took over the spots where ‘funny’ was supposed to be.”

“Then how did you meet Link?”

“He found me where all the good stuff is found. On the Internet.”

“Like online dating?”

“Sure.”

“You gonna marry him?”

Link interjected. “What d’you know about online dating? And why you worryin’ about me gettin’ married? This is personal stuff, brother!”

“Well, you’re gettin’ old. And you never brought a  _ boyfriend _ over before. So you probably want to marry this one.”

That got a chuckle out of most people. Even his brother, who remained largely unmoved by the ‘lame’ adults. 

“Okay, okay,” Celene intervened. “Enough with the  _ rude _ questions, guys. Can you be a bit more gracious toward our guests?”

“Link ain’t no guest, and I wasn’t rude to Mr Rhett. Saying Link would want to marry him is a compliment!”

The kids eventually lost interest, loaded up their plates with snacks, their cups with sodas, and retreated to the house. 

Link shook his head, and stole a kiss from Rhett before going to help Alex at the grill. 

Rhett was happy enough grazing the dips, cheeses and crackers. 

“I love different cheeses like this, Rhett. Thank you for bringing them over.

“It was literally the least I could do, Celene, for you having us over. Next time we’ll contribute a little more. We just been real busy with moving me in and all that.”

“I brought them over, too!” Link shouted across the yard. 

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “If you picked out an assortment of cheeses, it’d be three shades of cheddar. And you’d think that was pretty adventurous!” She turned to Rhett, talking in a low voice she hoped Link wouldn’t hear. “He is always whining that stuff is too spicy or pungent. You’re real good for him, Rhett. Bringing him out of his shell a little. He can get stuck in his routines, it’s nice to see an air of newness about him.” 

“How bout that rain earlier?” Somebody else commented. “Glad that it tapered off. We were really looking forward to this cookout…”

“Cookout?” Link asked, in mock horror. “I’d say this is a _little_ _more_ than a cookout. You been smokin this meat since yesterday, haven’t you, Alex? With this sauce, and the way we got it slow cooking on the fire for y’all to enjoy the smells? This is a full fledged barbecue situation going on here!”

“Okay, okay. We were looking forward to this  _ barbecue _ .”

“Don’t roll your eyes,” Link teased. “There is a difference! It’s not like he just threw some frozen patties and dogs on the grill. This is some high southern artistry.”

Although Rhett agreed with Link, he also thought it was a good opportunity to take Link off of his soapbox, and his mind off of semantics. 

Rhett nonchalantly turned up the vibration from the app on his phone, and Link quieted down real quick. His eyes flicked over to Rhett. Rhett lifted a questioning eyebrow. Link gave him a subtle nod. 

Link retrieved a cold beer from the cooler and decided to listen in on some of his friends conversations rather than give them lectures. Rhett turned up the intensity to send Link a few quick pulses. Link tried to covered up a couple involuntary noises with little coughs and throat-clearing sounds.  

Rhett smiled to himself as he watched Link remove his button down shirt and tie it around his waist. Likely hoping that the sleeves knotted and draped over his front would hide the telltale tightening in his pants. 

“That’s a real cool look, Link.”

“I haven’t tried to look cool in front of you in decades, Alex.” 

“You don’t have to impress me, but you look like a straight-up’ dork.”

“You don’t look like a dork,” Celene told him sweetly, “But, I would be happy to hang your shirt up with the coats inside.”

“No, thank you,” Link said kindly to Celene, and then turning on Alex with mock-harshness, “I’m  _ fine _ how I am.” 

With that settled, everyone relaxed into enjoying the snacks and beverages as the meat continued to cook. They played a game of Jenga at the picnic table. Each wooden block had some kind of mild truth or dare style directive on it: name your current favorite band; give or take some number of drinks; name a celebrity crush; and so on. Rhett was adding an extra layer to the game by tweaking the intensity of Link’s vibrating plug while they played. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Link come up with some discreet way to disguise what it was doing to him. A strategic cough, sneeze, or cold chill. All the while, Rhett watched for Link to make any slapping gesture with his hands, indicating that he wanted Rhett to stop. Sometimes Link would simply sit, subtly rocking back and forth while making less than subtle eye contact with Rhett. One of the best moments, for Rhett, was when Link drew a block, and - and after arm wrestling the person to his left, as dictated by the handwriting on the block - went to place it gingerly on top of the jumbling tower. The structure has gotten pretty high and unstable. There was not a lot of hope for Link successfully placing it even without Rhett’s… interference. But the chances for success dropped to zero when Rhett ratcheted up the intensity of the vibrations just as Link was using all his concentration to try to steadily set the block on top of the stack. Maybe not to the degree that the caricatured version of himself online was, but Link still was known for slightly dramatized jumps and overly-animated reactions. Rhett honestly didn’t think people would be able to discern if his reaction caused the tower to fall, or the falling tower caused his reaction. But everyone was in hysterics over it. 

A few more rounds of the game (and their secret game), and Rhett noticed Link was having a tough time keeping it together. He started skipping some of his turns at Jenga, and Rhett would catch Link trying to catch his breath. Rhett tapped his side of the picnic table, positioned across from Link. Reminding Link of his options. Link shook his head, and put his head down to rest on crossed arms. No longer able to hide the heavy breaths. 

“Link, are you okay?” one of the guests asked, teaching a hand out to steady him. 

“Yeah,” Link said automatically, recoiling from the touch. “I’m fine.” He promptly put his head back down on the table, and tapped his hand repeatedly on the edge of it. Rhett immediately switched the vibrations off. 

“Link, sweetie,” Celene said softly. “You look like you’re having a panic attack.”

She, along with a couple others, looked legitimately concerned. Rhett felt kinda bad about that - since he had perceived Link as having experienced a pretty intense and rather public orgasm, rather than a nervous breakdown; so he didn’t exactly feel sorry for him. But he did feel a little guilty that other people were worried. But what he felt predominantly - was turned on. Link had let Rhett tease him in front of his friends until he came in his pants. It was a lot to process. But first thing was first. Link might not be have been having a panic attack just yet, but that was subject to change if Rhett didn’t start taking care of him. 

“Honey?”

Link’s glassy eyes snapped up as a conditioned response to meet Rhett’s low, firm voice. 

“She’s right, you look like you might be sick. Lemme take you inside for a sec, okay?”

Link couldn’t form words quite yet, or maybe he was afraid of what he might say if he tried. But he nodded, and began to stand. Rhett moved quickly to get to his side of the table, and help him steady himself. He made polite and reassuring gestures to the others as he helped Link into the house. 

Alex stood to follow, but Rhett told him not to trouble himself - that he would be more helpful taking care of the meat and his other guests. Alex looked kind of relieved. Like his gesture was more for show than utility. But no one was more grateful than Rhett to get his boy in the house alone. 

“Is there a guest room, or bathroom? Somewhere we can clean you up, baby?”

“Upstairs…” 

“Is that near any kids’ rooms?”

“Nah. They. They’re in the basement. Game room.”

Rhett all but carried Link up to the guest room, and into the small bathroom within. There was barely enough room to turn around. And neither of them were exactly petite. Luckily, they didn’t take issue with close quarters. 

“How do you feel, darlin?” 

“Good, sir. A little... I don’t know. Dizzy? Like an out of body experience. Because I cannot  _ believe _ I just did that.”

“You did so well, honey. I am so, so proud of you.”

“I… oh, gosh. Do you think anybody suspects?”

“I seriously doubt it. But they probably are a little worried about your health.”

“Never better,” Link grinned. 

“Well, they’re  _ your _ friends, so it’s up to you how you want to proceed. But if I am correct in guessing that the answer is ‘with discretion’, you should probably take it easy once we get back out there. Or you might want to start rehearsing how you’re gonna explain suddenly feelin’ like a million bucks.” Rhett slid Link’s pants down around his ankles. 

“What we you—?”

“Relax, baby. I wanna take the plug out. You’ve had enough.”

Rhett gently removed the plug and set it in the sink. “Soap and water, honey.” Rhett gestured toward the sink.

“Yes, sir.” Link began to rinse and wash the plug. 

Rhett wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped Link clean, accenting the motions with small kisses. He rinsed the washcloth, and wet it with cold water, dabbing the light accumulation of sweat from Link’s temples and forehead. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Are you sore anywhere?”

“No, sir.”

“Not even here?” Rhett slipped a hand between Link’s damp, clean cheeks and pressed a finger inside. Rhett could still feel the slickness of the lube, and how nicely stretched his muscles were. He felt incredible. 

“Oh, fuck,” Link gasped. 

“Does it hurt?” Rhett clarified his question. 

“No, sir. You feel good. Really good.”

“I want you, darlin.”

Link nodded. 

“Watching how I was driving you crazy has been driving me crazy. You gonna let me fuck you right here in this bathroom, baby?”

“Oh, yes sir, however you want. Use me.”

Rhett pulled Link’s t shirt up over his head. 

“We have to be quick, honey.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And quiet.”

Link nodded. 

Rhett untied the shirt from around Link’s now naked waist, leaving him in nothing except the pants bunches around his ankles. Rhett kissed him, slow and deep, before turning him to face the door. There was a full length mirror on the back of the door. 

“Sir… this is, uh…”

“How do you think you look, baby?”

“Well… very… naked.”

“And?”

“A little… I dunno. Like I been fucked already.”

Rhett chuckled. “Just you wait.”

Rhett watched Link watching the blush creep over his body. 

“Anyway, the correct answer was ‘good’.” Link wasn’t able to completely stifle his whiny moan as Rhett slid into his warm, worn body. “You look good, darlin.” Rhett leaned forward to plant a kiss onto the smooth spot on the back of Link’s neck.

Rhett thrust his hips forward: slowly, deeply. “Don’t you believe me, honey? Why are you look at the floor?”

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Seeing myself nude and… doin’ what we’re doin’?”

“I don’t think it’s weird. I think it’s sexy as hell.” Rhett noticed Link’s dick beginning to respond. He buried his fist into Link’s hair, and yanked his head up to face the mirror. “See how gorgeous you look taking my cock, baby?”

“It’s… this is… kinda hot?”

“More than kinda. I wasn’t planning on lastin’ long anyway, but seeing you like this? And how good you were for me earlier? I’m already so close.”

“You feel so good, sir. I… I can’t believe I’m hard again already.”

Rhett lifted Link all the way upright, and held his back to his chest as he worked his hips. He nuzzled his ear, and husked into it. “You can’t get enough, can you?”

The only response Link could muster was a whimper of a moan. He didn’t know if Link had it in him to come again, until he felt him contracting around his cock. He watched his face contort in the mirror and it was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled out and shot his load against Link’s back - not wanting to leave more mess leaking out of him through the rest of their evening. He grunted roughly against the back of Link's neck as he came, then slowly released his hold on him. 

“Fuck, Rhett… I can’t hardly stand. My legs are like jello. I’m too old for this…”

“I didn’t know there was an upper age limit on multiple orgasms, baby. And you don’t have to stand. I got you, honey.”

Link looked confused.

“Let go.” Rhett tightened his grip around Link again. “Just completely relax your body?”

“Go limp?” Link snarked dreamily. “Because I think I ought to. For at least a week.” 

“Please, honey? Let me take care of you now.”

Link did his best to comply. He relaxed into Rhett’s arms and let Rhett support the bulk of his weight. Rhett softly cleaned his come off of Links back. He looked around the mirror and floor in front of Link, but couldn’t find any ‘evidence’ to get rid of. 

“Nothin’ came out, man,” Link told him. “The well’s gone dry.”

Rhett kissed his temple. “Makes sense. Just don’t wanna leave a mess for anyone else to find.”

“Think we’ve been gone too long as it is? I wasn’t thinkin’ clearly earlier, but now that I am…”

“We’re fine, darlin’,” Rhett assured him. “It’s been maybe 10 minutes.”

“Feels longer.”

“Bet you say that to all the boys.”

Link rolled his eyes. 

“Do you feel... calmer?”

“Yes, sir. Or Rhett?”

“Rhett is fine for the rest of the night, but we are still playing a little.”

“I… I literally don’t think I can.”

“You don’t have to do a single thing, baby. In fact. That’s the game. Let me take care of you the rest of the night. I get your food, your drink. Everything. You don’t do anything without my help. Or at least permission.”

“That sounds… oddly perfect.”

“It’s not odd. It makes total sense. You and I both know that you didn’t have a nervous breakdown just now, but I also know that you  _ have _ been anxious. About the tour. Traveling. Performing. Missing me.” Rhett threw in a wink with that last one.

“So you figured you’d help by squeezing every last ounce of come outta me, and then waiting on me hand and foot? Good gracious. The kids were right, I should marry you.”

“Is that a proposal?”

“Nah. You’d know if I was proposing to you, sir. And it won’t be in a bathroom.”

“Good. Now, grab that plug and stash it in one of your shirt pockets. I reckon you won’t be needing the shirt the rest of the night. And if you do,” Rhett teased, “maybe the high school lookin’ kid can give you some tips on coverin’ up with textbooks or somethin’, ya freakin’ horn dog.”

————-

Link to was able to relax more once they’d rejoined the party, and he sensed that Rhett was correct in that nobody suspecting any funny business. They were just relieved that Link was feeling better, and able to stay the rest of the party. 

The food was perfect, and the company comfortable. Rhett couldn’t have been more content as he brought Link another beer, and the scent of campfire filled his nostrils. It was actually just a small backyard fire pit. But the sensory memory was the same. 

“Hey, Rhett?” Alex interrupted his peaceful reflection. “Care to give me a hand with cleaning up the grill?”

“Sure thing, man.” He squeezed Link’s shoulder as he rose to join Alex. 

Alex used the cleaning time as an opportunity to have a little heart-to-heart with Rhett. 

“Listen, I don’t mean to go off on some big sappy speech on how glad I am that you are in Link’s life, or thank you for taking care of him. I mean, I know it’s not like you’re doin’ anyone a favor, but… there’s been a major change in him. Tonight being the exception maybe, he’s less anxious - he’s got another focus outside of work. And, even though he always acted like it - I never believed he was meant to live alone. Some people are. But that ain’t Link.  And seeing y’all together. It’s just… right. It fits.”

“Don’t forget the part where you tell me that if I ever hurt him, you’ll kill me?” Rhett suggested for levity. 

Alex punched him playfully in the arm. “Pshh! You could kick my ass, man. But still. Yeah. Don’t hurt my buddy, if you can help it. I’ll hire someone to kick your ass, if I can’t do it myself.”

————-

After the sun had fully set, and after the first guests had departed, Rhett thought it was a good time to suggest they head home, too. And he meant it when he said ‘home’. Not to Link’s house, but to  _ their _ home. To their life together. It was finally starting to feel real.


	18. Going the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link make the most of their time apart while Link is touring. 📱 🔃 📱

It was strange being home alone. It wasn’t that Rhett still felt out of place in their home. As if he were alone in someone else’s home, or a hotel. Like a guest. He did feel completely at home; the strangeness was in his home being so empty without Link. 

Since they had gotten together, they had spent nearly every moment that they were not working together. Now that he had an entire week of time to himself, he hardly knew what to do with it. Which was also odd. He’d been alone  _ so often _ for the past several years. And he’d never really felt lonely. He had effortlessly, possibly in a subconscious defensive maneuver, adopted so many hobbies and distractions. He didn’t have time to be bored. The time that he spent working involved attending to other people’s desires, and operating in character. It was a lot of emotional labor. He had always luxuriated in the chance to be alone and just embrace the opportunity to be his most raw and lazy self. Losing himself in a documentary or movie. Cooking for himself, ordering-in whatever he wanted, or even comfortably going out to eat on his own. Relaxing in a bubble bath with a book, and a few candles lit. Alone time was therapeutic, and natural. 

But this time, it felt different. 

He missed Link. 

Every decision or experience was infused with Link’s influence. When he was watching a movie, he would feel a compulsion to look over at Link during his favorite parts - as if to see his reaction. There was this other version of his inner monologue that was Link’s voice chiming in with his opinions. 

When he ate, the awareness of all of Link’s picky-eating habits were ever present in the back of his mind. When his meal contained tomatoes, he was fully aware of it, and couldn’t help silently pointing out to himself,  _ Link wouldn’t like that. _

It was like his life had secret captions, or pop-up information bubbles that only he could see. And the content of these captions housed all the ways that Link had colored his world. 

When he was relaxing or enjoying himself, it was impossible for him to do so without thinking, “See, Link? I’m taking care of myself while you’re away. Are you seeing this, honey? I’m perfectly capable of enjoying myself while you’re away!” 

And, of course, he missed more than just Link’s presence around the house. More than just his role in grounding him, contributing comments about tv to, or being someone to taunt with olives.

He missed him. Physically. They were only going to be apart for 10 days. He realized that this thing hadn’t exactly transformed into a ‘long distance relationship’. But their partnership had always been very... tactile. It was pretty much their foundation. 

Of course, they were a lot more than that now, but still… Rhett missed going to sleep wrapped up in Link’s limbs. Waking up to his morning breath and messy hair. Seeing him in his natural, imperfect states that felt like they’d been reserved especially for Rhett.  The familiar feel of Link’s body under his hands. The smell of him. The little sounds he would cause to spill from his beautifully dirty mouth. He missed how Link’s mouth felt on him. The excitement in Link’s eyes, and his smile whenever Rhett would come - the way that they got off on getting each other off. 

Yeah, so what if it wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world? Sex with Link was damn good. And he missed it. Even in the short term. 

Most of the week thus far, it had been fairly easy to distract himself with work. He booked as many appointments as he felt he could handle without screwing up the balance: how much energy he had to give to satisfy the client’s needs, and how much energy he derived from the process. But some days were just slower than others. And that’s when he would find himself acutely aware of how hard his brain was trying to convince himself that he was enjoying his meals without having to hear about what parts of them Link didn’t like. Or convincing himself how nice it was that horror movies weren’t automatically ruled out as an option. That he wasn’t just filling up his days without much any purpose beyond being able to demonstrate that they were, in fact, _not_ _empty_. 

There was one aspect that he did truly enjoy. And that was the anticipation. The genuine thrill that he would get as the day turned to night. He’d watch the clock until he knew Link’s show would be over. And the grace period for socializing afterward. With little texts from Link about what he was doing, and how soon he thought he could inconspicuously retreat to his hotel room for the night.

Rhett made sure that everything would be perfect for their phone date. Throughout the day he’d curate the room and lighting. When he was getting ready in the morning, he groomed himself impeccably - actively imagining how Link would respond when he saw him. Before Link called him, he’d pick out an outfit that he knew Link liked. He didn’t even try to act like it wasn’t for his benefit. In the beginning of their relationship, Rhett used to feel self-conscious about blatantly catering to what he knew Link liked. Like he was trying too hard. Now he had more of an attitude of, “Yeah, we both know that you love me all in black, wearing heavy boots. It’s not a coincidence that I’m wearing exactly that tonight. But guess what, baby? It’s still gonna work...”

He had a beer to help him relax as he waited. And nearly knocked it over when his phone rang. Somehow, despite the fact that he had been doing nothing but waiting for it to ring, it still startled him when it finally did. 

Link was glowing when Rhett accepted the call. He so often was nights after shows. Rhett found that endearing as hell. 

“Hey, daddy,” Link said without even taking a breath once their video call connected. 

“Did ya miss me, honey?”

“Always. You look good, sir.”

“So, right off the bat, you wanna play? No ‘how was your day?’ Or ‘how was work?’”

“I’m sorry, Rhett. How was your day? I know you didn’t have work. And it’s been driving me crazy thinking of how you might be spending your free time.”

“Is that right, baby?”

“I’m sorry for being like this. I just. I really do miss you. And…”

“Are you blushing?”

Link didn’t answer, aside from fumbling with with his pants, and then brandishing his fully hard cock. 

“Fuck, darlin. That’s nice…”

“Will you play now, sir?”

Rhett smirked. 

“Sir? I can’t see you anymore.”

“I’ve disabled my camera, honey.”

Link looked disappointed. “Why?”

“I wanna watch you. Put on a show for me, baby.”

“Gosh, sir. I don’t know if I know how to—“

“Color?”

Link tilted his head, like a confused puppy. “Green.”

“Then take your clothes off for me, darlin’.”

Link looked a little lost. Like he was unsure where to look. But he took a breath, and then stripped off his t shirt. His pants still open, low around his hips. And he was moving with a little more swing in those hips than he’d wager Link normally possessed when he disrobed at the end of the day.  Link paused. He ran one of his hands down his chest. Trailed it down toward his cock. 

“Back up a little, honey. I can’t see… all of you.”

“Can I sit on the bed maybe? Sir? Is that okay? Or like, there’s a chair…”

“You can sit down, baby.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Link turned his laptop screen, and pulled the chair away from the desk. 

“Is this good?”

“Perfect, baby. But I wanna see you sitting on more than that chair. You got the little gift I left for you in your suitcase?”

Link smiled, almost shyly. “Little? Anyway, I never usually check a luggage. But I am glad that you talked me into it for this trip. Woulda been freakin awkward going through security with a dildo in my carry on.”

“I always take care of you, darlin. I wouldn’t let you get embarrassed. Now, be a good boy and fuck yourself for me? Hmm?”

Link went to his suitcase, and returned with the dildo and lube. He set them to the side, and then peeled himself the rest of the way out of his jeans and underwear. Rhett stifled a chuckle as he watched Link hopping around clumsily, trying to pull his skinny jeans over his calf muscle. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Link told the empty room. “I don’t think I’m very good at all this.”

“Oh, you are  _ very _ good.”

“You’re laughing’ at me.”

“Because you’re adorable.”

“It’s not very sexy of me.”

“You got sexiness in spades, honey. Now, touch your ass for me.”

Link closed his eyes and shook his head side to side. Like he was loosening up for a workout, or shaking out his nerves before a performance. Was he actually psyching himself up to masturbate? 

Link used the lube to slick up his cock. His eyes slid closed as he touched himself. His lips looked like they were moving. But Rhett couldn’t tell if he was whispering to himself, or just breathing. 

“Speak up, darlin.”

“This feels so good, sir. I wish I could see you, too.”

“I bet you do, baby. Show me how much you want it. If you’re real good for me, I might let you get a peek.”

“Oh, sir…” Link let his hand stroke himself slowly, applying more lube and letting it drip down his shaft to pool below. He trailed one hand through it, caressing his balls and slicking up his fingers. He dropped his hand to poke at his hole, tracing around his entry before pressing a finger inside with an accompanying moan. “Oh, master. Wh- What should I do for you?”

“Good boy, honey. Turn around and let me see your ass.”

Link turned to face the chair, resting one arm precariously on the back of the chair in a way that made Rhett more than a little nervous. “Be careful, darlin. Ain’t nothin’ sexy about having to go to the ER while you’re out of town, with a sex-related injury, no less. Breaking your arm losing your balance putting all your weight on the back of that rickety hotel chair? And possibly fracturing your finger, falling over with it stuck in your butthole. Could hurt your shoulder like that, too, baby.”

Link took his weight off the chair, and turned around. “Rhett!”

“I’m just tryna look after you, honey.” Rhett  said, switching his camera back on and revealing a wry smile. “You’re questioning me an awful lot tonight. And it seems to me you’re having some trouble watching your tone, too.”

“Sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Link said, looking genuinely embarrassed for his lapse in etiquette. “That was an accident. I just…”

“If you can’t watch your mouth, maybe it’s best you find a way to occupy it?” Rhett raised an eyebrow at Link. “Do you want to do this for me, honey? Or…”

“Yes, sir. Please, master. I’m just… I miss you, and it’s throwing me off. I’m not doing a good job for you, sir. But I do wanna be good. I wanna make you happy. Sir.”

“Relax, darlin. I’m playing with you a little, honey. But I  _ do _ want you to behave. And give me what I want. Why don’t you see how far you can take that toy past those devastating lips?”

Link smiled. 

“Oh, and honey? Why don’t you put a towel down or something first, before sitting on a hotel chair like that. Who knows what filthy things the previous guests might have gotten up to.”

Link took Rhett’s advice, and then sat himself properly in the chair in front of his laptop. He raised the dildo, and took it into his mouth. He sucked at the tip, and let it slide down his throat. 

“Oh, yes. That’s good, baby.”

Rhett squirmed in his seat, rubbing himself through his jeans. Link really was good, even when he claimed he was struggling to control himself or acting up, Rhett never doubted that Link would do what he told him. It felt good to know that. And it felt good  _ really _ good to watch him. Rhett gently thrust his hips toward his palm, rubbing himself through the fabric. Tugging at his zipper, needing to get his hand on himself. 

Link spread his legs wide in his seat, leaned back a little, and folded one knee up toward his face, resting the foot on the edge of the chair. He tilted his head back and continued to deep threat the toy, while his free hand drifted down to probe his hole.

“Fuck, yes, honey,” Rhett muttered as he freed himself from his pants, and began to stroke himself as he watched Link’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed around the toy.

Rhett hoped the microphone wouldn’t pick up his low whimper he watched Link’s fingers disappear inside his hungry hole. “That’s it, baby. Moan like the little slut that you are for me.”

Link pulled the dildo from his throat, and a line of saliva dribbled down his chin. Rhett wanted nothing more than to lick it off his face.  “This good for you, daddy? Do you like how I play with myself for you, sir?”

“You look so good, darlin. You’ll look better with a cock in your ass.”

Link raised his hips to position himself above the toy, and then slowly lowered himself on top of it. He whined as the girthy thing penetrated him. 

“Gosh, Link…” 

“Oh, sir. I wish it was you. I wish it was your dick inside me. I miss the way you fuck me.” 

“Show me, baby. Come on…”

Link began to ride the thing, bouncing up and down on it. His cock bouncing along with his motions. Link grabbed hold of it, so it wouldn’t obscure Rhett’s view of the dildo fucking him. 

Rhett was getting riled up too quickly. He was getting close to coming, and it felt like the show was just starting. In case it was over soon, he wanted to make sure he’d given Link something, too. Though, he seemed to be getting off pretty well on showing off for Rhett. 

Rhett changed the angle of his laptop slightly and backed himself up so more of his was in frame. 

“Oh, thank you, sir. Nnnnnngh. You look really good, sir. I wish I could suck on that fat dick of yours while I fuck myself like this. Full at both ends…” He pulled himself all the way off the toy before slamming himself all the way down. He held the thing inside himself and moaned loudly. “I’m getting close.”

“Come for me, honey.”

Link whined pitifully. 

“You wanna watch me first, baby?”

Link nodded as he began tugging on his cock. Wiggling his hips with the dildo inside. He was shoving it inside himself more than riding it by now. It was absolutely lusty and desperate and obscene. Rhett absolutely loved it. 

“I’m close, darlin. Talk to me, honey.”

“Yes, sir. Anything you want, daddy. I want your come so bad, sir. Bury it deep inside me. Fuck me with your big dick. Wanna feel you so deep you’re in my stomach. Need your thick cock, filling me up with hot, white come, daddy. Pumping me up with it, feeling it leaking out. Running my fingers through it, pushing it back inside me. Holding it in. Fuck, I’d love that. God, I want that!”

Rhett wanted that, too. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pumped his cock, wishing he could have his hands on Link’s body. Grip his hair. Claw at his skin. He wanted to tear him apart. He groaned what was nearly a growl, as he squeezed his cock, and came over his fist. 

“Jesus, honey…”

Link was pink-faced and panting. “Please, sir? Can I—?”

“Of course, baby.”

“Oh thank fffgggg…” Link rocked against the toy, spraying come onto his thigh. He looked so blissed out that he might faint, but instead he dipped his fingertips into the mess he’d made on his leg and brought them to his lips, suckling and licking them clean. “Thank you, sir.” His eyes rolled back a final time before he removed the dildo and sighed. 

“Call me? On your phone.”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

Rhett closed his laptop, and his phone just barely had time to light up before he received the call and pressed it to his ear. 

“Hello, darlin. Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Amazing, sir. Like always. Is the scene over, master?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Rhett hummed. 

“I love you, Rhett.”

“I love you. Are you warm?”

“I’m nekkid.”

Rhett frowned. “Can you turn the heat on, or get in the blankets or somethin’?”

“I’m fine.”

Rhett wished he were there to clean him, dress him in soft pajamas, wrap him in blankets. Hold him. Yeah. Getting off with him had been fantastic. But he was officially not a fan of this long distance shit.  _ Just another week, _ he told himself. 

“I miss you,” was what he told Link. 

“I miss you, too. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired. And missing you.”

“You mentioned that.” 

Rhett could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Hmmmm.”

They talked until way too late. Or way too early. Depending on how you looked at it. Rhett didn’t have any obligations until later in the day, but Link had to get up early and travel to the next town. He and Alex had another performance the following night.

So they exchanged a few more love yous and miss yous before ending the call. 

Rhett sighed heavily. He felt like such an idiot. It was  _ only _ 10 days, and three of them were already over. Rationally, he knew he was overreacting. But the empty pit in his stomach said otherwise. The only thing that sparked a little warmth in his chest as he switched the light off to lie in his bed - alone - was how fucking incredible it was to have someone in his life that he was capable of missing so damn much. 


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are reunited after a *long, hard* ten days apart. And they discuss future endeavors toward making this Waffle House a Waffle Home <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings for: Link cooking (sort of), blowjobs, rough sex, flogging, biting, anal fingering, anal sex.

Rhett paced around the baggage claim waiting for Link’s flight to arrive. He had offered to give both him and Alex a ride home, since they lived in such proximity to one another. It was also a good way to keep himself from jumping on Link right in the airport, or not making it out of the parking lot. With Alex there, he’d need to exercise  _ some _ measure of composure. 

When Rhett finally saw Link descending on the escalator, his heart rate skyrocketed. He wanted to pick Link up in his arms and spin him around, like in some corny rom-com. But he kept it together and settled for a rib-squeezing, kidney-crushing hug; and a chaste, yet full kiss. In that brief moment where their lips connected, Rhett could feel the heat, and the promise of all the filthy things to come.

He greeted Alex with a handshake-to-hug conversion maneuver, grabbed Link’s bag for him, and they headed for the car. They made small talk for the most the drive home. Alex and Link telling a couple entertaining anecdotes from their trip. They had caught an early flight back to LA from the east coast, and they were a little loopy (or loopier than usual) because of it. 

Alex threw a wave in their way before closing his front door. The second he did, Link was lunging across the center console, kissing Rhett fully on the mouth. Moaning against his lips in a way that had Rhett’s cock stirring in his pants instantly. 

“Easy, baby,” Rhett murmured. “He could still see us out the window.”

“I don’t care,” Link panted. 

“Gosh, I wish that were true. But, you do. Or you will later.”

Link settled back into the passenger seat, and sighed heavily with frustration. 

Rhett reached over to give Link’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. “Lemme get you home, darlin’. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” 

“It was a really long week,” Link filled the quiet of the short drive home. “I don’t know who decided we should do so many towns in such a short span of time. Too many decision points, and opportunities for shit to go sideways. I think we need to take a look at our tour management. And Alex? He doesn’t seem bothered by the on-the-fly stuff, like… if we have to make little changes? He’s not worried, I think because he knows I will have already started worrying about it. And therefore have a head start on worrying about it, and fixing it.”

Rhett pulled into the driveway. 

“I mean, it’s not his fault at this point. It’s not like he’s  _ trying _ to stress me out. It’s a system that has always worked for us, like… it’s just habit by now. And it does work. But it’s exhausting. Or maybe I’m just getting too old for this sh—”

Car parked, it was Rhett’s turn to lean over the console for a kiss. 

“You don’t have to worry right now,” Rhett told him. “You don’t have to think about a single thing. Or do a single thing, except...” Rhett slapped his hand across the glove compartment, and it clattered open to reveal Link’s collar. The way that Link sharply inhaled in pleasant surprise was adorable. “...except for every single thing I tell you to.”

He leaned over to fasten the collar around Link’s neck. 

“I missed you so fucking much, baby.” It felt like an understatement, but it was all Rhett could come up with at the moment. “Now get inside the house, and get naked.”

“Yes, sir.”

————-

By the time Rhett brought Link’s suitcase into the house, Link was down to nothing but his collar. 

“Aren’t you hungry, honey?” 

“Oh, yes, sir.” Link looked at Rhett hungrily. 

“Great, you can make us some waffles.”

Link looked confused. “Is that a… um... euphemism?”

Rhett answered by bringing out a waffle iron, and plugging it in to preheat. 

“I thought…”

“What’d I tell you about thinking today, darlin?”

Rhett began melting butter and warming milk. He grabbed two eggs from the fridge, cradling them loosely in his large hand. “While you’re making breakfast, why don’t you give me something to hold me over?” Rhett took Link’s dick in his hand, and began to stroke him slowly. 

“I… You know I can’t cook, sir.” Link said, his breathing already affected.

“Yeah, but you sure do take direction well. Don’t you, baby?”

Link’s head tilted back toward the ceiling, and Rhett ducked down to kiss his long neck, nuzzling up underneath Link’s collar - loving the feel of Link growing harder in his hand.

“Whisk those eggs and add them into the other wet ingredients. Then you can add that to the bowl of dry ingredients. Good boy…. Now we just have to wait until it’s hot enough.” Rhett licked his lips, and sank to his knees. 

Link groaned beautifully as Rhett wrapped his mouth around his cock.

“Oh, sir… I thought…” He yelped as Rhett pinched his buttcheek.

He pulled off for long enough to inform Link, “That’s for you thinkin’ again. You’re done thinkin’. You just need to follow orders, and tell me your color.”

Link’s legs were already shaky. “Green.”

“Good boy, honey.” he said. “I think the iron’s hot enough. Pour some batter in there, and close it. We’ve got about 5 minutes to kill, and then we make another. I think I can finish you off before we finish making breakfast. Oh, and warm the oven to 200 for me, darlin’. We don’t want the finished products gettin’ cold.” 

Link’s eyes darted to the digital clock display on the oven. 

“There’s an indicator light, too, baby. On the waffle maker. If you lose track of your five minutes, or if you fail to notice when the steam stops coming outta the iron - there’s an indicator light. You won’t miss it, darlin’.”

Once Link closed the lid, and the steam started seeping out of the iron, Rhett pushed Link back against the counter and took him into his mouth again. Link was so engorged already, it made Rhett’s mouth water. He felt so warm and smooth sliding over his tongue, filling the back of his throat. He hummed against Link’s cock and felt him twitch and shudder in response. 

Link’s voice broke like a teenager’s when he announced that the first waffle was done. 

Rhett pulled off of his cock, sticky and wet with a mix of precome and saliva. “You think you can handle it, baby? Because if I come up there, I’m not coming back down.”

“I can do it,” Link said quickly. 

“I believe in you, honey. There’s a pan right there. Just pry the done one out and set it there, then fill the iron up with batter for the next one. And, Link?” Rhett took two of Link’s fingers, and swallowed them as completely as he could - wrapping and caressing them warmly and wetly with his tongue before advising him, “Don’t burn my fingers.”

Link nodded dumbly, fumbling for the silicone spatula. 

Rhett continued working his mouth over Link’s long shaft as he listened to Link struggling to accomplish his task. Rhett then felt a hand reaching down to rest in his hair for a split second before it was quickly removed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Link whispered breathlessly. 

Rhett pulled it back and returned Link’s hand to his hair. “It’s okay, darlin. You’ve got about five minutes to come. And I’m not gonna be happy if you don’t give me what I want. If you don’t take what you need. I want you to grab my hair, thrust your hips.”

Link bit his bottom lip.

“Come on now, baby. Fuck my face and give me your come.”

Link smiled and sank his fingers into Rhett’s auburn curls.

“Easy, honey… I want you to get rough with me, but not like you like me gettin’ rough with you.”

“Of course, master.” 

He loosened his grip a tad, and Rhett welcomed his cock back into his eager mouth. Rhett moaned and hummed against it, as Link began to work up the boldness to buck his hips. Rhett gripped Link’s thighs tightly enough to leave little bruises, encouraging Link to move. 

He thought he heard Link starting to mumble to himself. Rhett hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, and slurped. Link’s hands tightened in his hair; Rhett winced, but didn’t pull back. Link thrust into his mouth faster, and faster. Rhett felt Link’s shaky legs threatening to give out. He abruptly picked Link up by his hips and sat his bare ass on the kitchen counter. Link knocked his head into the cabinetry behind him as he carelessly threw his head back. 

“Ow!”

Rhett growled and resumed devouring Link’s cock. Link held his grip on Rhett’s hair, and wrapped his legs around his shoulders. Rhett could hear him knocking his head against the cabinets again, and again. Link either liked it, or just didn’t  care. 

“I’m gonna come, daddy. Please, please, please…. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck….Nnnngaaaah.” 

Rhett swallowed as best as he could before helping gently slide Link off of the counter. He made sure Link could stand before quickly retrieving the waffle from the iron. This one was a little overdone, but nothing that a mess of butter and syrup couldn’t save. He set the second waffle next to the first, and placed the pan into the oven on low heat to keep them warm.

“You did so good, darlin’.” 

Link looked visibly shook, and it was doing all kinds of things to Rhett. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“You know I’m not done with you…”

Link took a trembling step forward to press his nakedness against Rhett’s still fully clothed body. He tilted his head up and stood on his toes to lick at Rhett’s chin, and the corner of his mouth. “You had a little…  _ batter  _ spilling over, sir.”

“Thank you, baby.” 

Rhett scooped Link up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He dropped him into the center of the bed. He tossed some lube onto the bed next to him. 

“You’re gonna want to get yourself ready, honey. Because I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir”

Rhett watched for a moment as Link began fingering himself. His spent cock pushed from view. Link was making sure that Rhett could see  _ everything _ . He really was a good boy.

Rhett made unrelenting eye contact with Link as he began slowly taking his shirt off. It was like he was trying to bore into Link’s brain with his eyes all the filthy ways he wanted to ruin him. He shimmied his jeans and underwear just far enough down his hips to pull his hardened cock out. 

Link whimpered at the sight. 

“You want this, darlin?”

“God, yes,” Link whined, adding a third finger to the two he’d already worked in. “Please, master. Fuck me up.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, baby.” Rhett picked up a flogger that he had conveniently set on a dresser near their bed, and moved it to the foot of the bed. “Listen, Link. You just came, and I have no way of knowing what kind of endorphin crash that was for you - so you need to tell me if this is too much right now.”

“I still want it, sir. I need it so fuckin bad, daddy. Please. Break me down. Please?”

“I want it pretty bad myself, honey. That’s why I need you to tell me--”

“I will! I will tell you! I’ll be so good for you, master. Please, just hit me. Fuck me. Anything!”

Rhett hadn’t seen Link this desperate since he was a paying customer. And it had him all sorts of riled up. He needed to be careful, though. Back then, he could get away with keeping his dick tucked away, and coming in his pants, no one being the wiser in dark denim or black. But now, unlike when Link was a client, today Rhett wanted to fuck him. So he needed to calm down if he was gonna be able to hold out to do that.

“Just relax for me, darlin. And I’ll give you everything you need.”

“Thank you, sir.” Link laid back compliantly in the center of their mattress, body naturally falling into a passive X shape of loosely extended limbs. 

Rhett wasted no time in grabbing Link’s long legs by their skinny ankles and yanking his hips down toward the edge of the bed. He folded Link’s knees damn near to his shoulders and rolled his ass up toward the ceiling. Toward Rhett’s hungry mouth. He leaned down over Link’s pretzeled form and began to lap at Link’s stretched hole. 

“Fuck, baby… those little whimpers are almost as delicious as your ass.”

He slid one of his long, thick fingers into Link’s warm wet hole, drawing longer and lower sounds from him. Rhett’s cock twitched as he watched how his finger disappeared inside Link’s round, perfect ass. He couldn’t resist taking a bite. He nipped at him, and was excited by the way that Link reflexively clenched around his finger at the bite. He immediately knew what he wanted. 

He unfolded Link’s knees from his chest and flipped him over so that he was bent over the foot of their bed. He massaged the flesh of Link’s cheeks, and buried his face between them to taste him once more before standing to full height and lining his cock up with Link’s waiting, needy hole. 

“You sure this is okay, honey?” Rhett teased, pressing himself against Link’s entrance, pulling back when Link tried to push himself desperately into him. “Is that a yes, baby?”

“Please, sir! Please. I need your cock so bad. Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me so good.”

“Mmmm. You beg so pretty, darlin. All right, then. I’ll fuck you.” He steadied one large hand on Link’s lower back, and slowly eased his thick cock inside of Link with his other hand. 

“Ohhhhh, thank you, sir. You feel so good. Soooo fucking good.”

Rhett began to slowly move inside him. Thrusting him gently into the edge of the bed. He noticed that Link was getting hard again, and rubbing himself against the mattress. How needy and insatiable he was was such a turn on. He reached down and picked up the flogger. He gave Link’s right asscheek a sharp crack and nearly came as he felt Link clench harshly around his cock. He paused to collect himself.

“Don’t stop, sir,” Link mewled. 

Rhett reached down and pulled Link up by his hair, he growled into his ear, “How bout you stop giving me orders, boy?” Rhett flinged him back down harshly, face first into the mattress. Link howled as Rhett cracked his other side with the flogger.

His stomach felt like it was actually down in his balls as he watched the pink welts rising to the surface of his pale skin. He was not going to last half as long as he wanted to. He told himself it was okay. Neither of them were going anywhere. But he’d just gotten his hands back on Link, and he just wasn’t ready for it to be over right now. 

“I don’t ever wanna stop,” he admitted out loud, but Link was well beyond the capability to respond verbally. He threw his hips back in Rhett’s direction, wordlessly begging for more. Rhett fucked him forward with everything he had. He bent over Link’s entire body, placing one hand on Link’s collar, and wrapping his other long arm around Link’s body. He worked his hips tirelessly, listening to Link’s increasingly higher pitched whines and moans. Link’s hips wiggled beneath him, seeking whatever friction he could find in the mattress. Rhett felt fluttering throughout his entire body, or at least the most significant parts - his loins, his gut, and his chest. When he felt he couldn’t hold out any longer, he yanked on the collar and bit down on Link’s shoulder as he came undone. Link shriek was music to Rhett’s ears as Link spasmed below him - reaching a second climax. 

Rhett was slow to release his toothy grip from Link’s shoulder. The metallic taste in his mouth told him he’d gotten carried away. Link wasn’t wild about blood, but he wouldn’t be able to see his own shoulder… But Rhett was still not anxious to draw attention to it. 

“Am I gonna be wearing a lot of popped collars this week?”

“Uh… I don’t know about popped. But a collar might be helpful. Erm, a collared shirt, that is.”

“How bad?”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. I’ll take care of you. You might not even notice the bandage under a plain ol’ t-shirt.”

“Nothin’ plain about any of my t-shirts,” Link countered. “Some of them are kind of old though, I guess… Fuck, I’m dizzy.” Link read Rhett’s concerned expression and added, “Not from the blood. From the mind-blowing sex.”

Rhett chuckled as he ducked into the ensuite bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He cleaned and dressed Link’s shoulder before tending to the rest of him. He wiped Link down with a warm, wet towel. Patted him dry, and applied cream to his fresh welts and scratches. Silently worshipping every square inch of Link’s skin as he did so. 

“You’re so beautiful…”

“You should talk. Kiss me?”

“Still tryna give orders, huh?”

“We aren’t playing anymore, are we?” Link smiled mischievously. 

Rhett kissed him, soft and slow. “Nah, we’ve still gotta eat. And you likely need a nap after your early flight… and everything else. I guess the good thing about that early flight is there’s still a lot of day left… for more of that ‘everything else’. I’m still surprised y’all went for the red-eye.”

“Well, me and Alex were antsy to get back to our families.”

“I  _ do  _ like the sound of that.”

“Family? Like, you and me bein’ a family? Or like...”

“Mm hmm. Why, what else were you gonna say, darlin?”

“I didn’t know if you were about to say, like: your family was coming to visit or something…?”

“Ah, nope. Not that I know of. They do do that sometimes, thought - once or twice a year.”

“I figured. I know y’all are close as far as talking on the phone and stuff regularly. Same with me.”

“Does it bother you, honey? That we haven’t met each other’s families?”

Link shrugged. That was a  _ yes. _

“We should. We could… Fly to North Carolina? Visit your folks. Then just drive down to Georgia to see mine, and…”

Link was all smiles, as Rhett’s brain jumped ahead to planning their next adventure together. “...and what?”

Rhett took a deep breath. They were past the deflection. “I… I’m still in contact with Josh’s family. And I don’t think I’ve ever visited home without visiting them, too.”

Rhett waited guiltily for Link’s reassurances. But it remained quiet. 

“I thought you probably knew that? Because… the phone and stuff. But yeah, it’s not just birthdays. They’re still… .they’re my family, too.”

It felt like an eternity before Link spoke again.

“I just can’t imagine them liking me. Not... resenting me, or us, or something.”

“They aren’t resentful people, Link. They will be fair towards you.”

“Fair, huh? That’s reassuring…” Link’s eyes were cast down now, as he picked at invisible lint on the sheets. 

“Hey,” Rhett lifted Link’s face to meet his eyes. “I believe that they love me. And anyone that loves me, they gotta love you, too. You’re a part of me. They want me to be happy, and well - that’s you.”

“Wow, Rhett,” Link smirked, injecting some levity into the room. “Sounds like you’re about to propose. Or write me a suuuper corny love song.”

“Oh, shut up,” he kissed Link again, rolling on top of him. “Besides, if I was proposing, you’d know it.”

Link rolled his hips up, and his breathing deepened. “Thought you wanted waffles?”

“I do…” Rhett said, his growling stomach echoing Link’s reminder. “But once we’ve eaten, we’re coming straight back to bed. And only stopping periodically for food.” 

Rhett hopped up, and turned to give Link a hand in standing. He was struck by the sight. Link finally back in their bed - lying naked, sweaty, and grinning like an idiot. If food wasn’t a biological imperative, he’d swear this was all he’d ever need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there rly only six chapters left? Well, damn...


	20. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in North Carolina, Rhett and Link spend some time with Link’s dad.

The only remaining vehicles at the car rental place at the airport were pickup trucks. It wasn’t necessarily the ride of choice for either of them, but it did seem kind of fitting as they drove the country roads of North Carolina on the way to Link’s dad’s house.

“There’s no place for a USB or AUX cord or anything. So we’re kinda stuck with the radio.” He seemed disproportionately anxious about it as he issued his blend of a complaint and an apology.

Both were completely unnecessary in Rhett’s mind.

“I love listening to local radio when I drive around back home. It gets me into the right headspace. Hearing that southern accent. Feeling mine shift. Not even being sure myself if it’s intentional or not.”

Link was smiling now. “Oh, I’ve heard your southern accent come out before.”

“What is it they say about glass houses and stones? Just. Something to think about as you wind up for this pitch, honey.”

“When you get excessively frustrated.”

“When _you_ get excessively tired.”

“When you’re excessively tipsy.”

“When _you’re_ excessively… horny.”

Link reached across the cab to punch Rhett in the shoulder. “Shut up!”

Once they had both calmed their giggles,

Rhett asked him, “So, you’re close with your dad?”

Link shrugged. “He’s my dad.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there?”

“Not really. He wasn’t around for a lot of my childhood. And then. The whole gay thing. He never really knew what to say about it when he was around. Didn’t know how to be around me. So we just kind of ignored it?” Link smiled in kinda sad amusement, “He thought that Alex and I were ‘up to something’. He was… the first _shipper_.”

They both laughed.

“But generally when we visit together, we just try to stay really busy. Make sure there are no silences or pauses that could possibly be filled with…” Link stage shuddered. “ _conversation_.”

Rhett reached over I set a hand on Link’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not thrilled about how I am with my dad. I mean. I’ve never had a _boyfriend_ boyfriend… or girlfriend… or anyone, whatever, to bring home. So, I’ve never really had to deal with how to act around him.”

“Link, baby. There’s nothing to _deal_ with. Your sexuality isn’t his burden. And you said he never said anything about it? So, it’s possible that you’re putting all this onto yourself.”

“It’s just… it’s _different_ here. I feel so ‘normal’ in LA. Unless they’re trying to sleep with me, people don’t care about my sexuality there. But here? I feel like that’s all anyone sees, like I’m some kind of poster boy for ‘the community’. It’s like that with lots of things. I guess a more fun example here is that that in LA I’m using a food scale for freakin salads, calculating optimal macros, exercising and still feel like I’m not working on myself even half as hard as the other people there. But here. I mean, I feel like I look goooood, man. Different standards. So…  I’m, like, both more and less comfortable in my skin here.”

“Okay. Slow down, darlin. You’re kind of rambling here. First of all, you _do_ look good, baby. You look damn good. By anyone’s standards. And I want you to try somethin for me, honey. Try being yourself. I know it sounds corny, but listen. I mean, I’m out and proud and all that with my folks, but I still don’t normally go making out with guys in front of them. But that’s not because I’m gay, it’s because they’re my parents - and that feels weird. But. If you wanna hug me, or hold my hand, or give me a kiss... and your dad’s around. Just do it. See how he reacts?”

“We’ll see…”

“And whether it goes well or not,” Rhett squeezes his leg again. “It’s gonna be okay, baby.”

“I know,” Link said, so quietly it was nearly under his breath.

Rhett turned the radio up, and soon they were humming, and eventually singing together to the country music blaring from it. Their voices harmonizing effortlessly.

—————

Link wasn’t kidding when he said that his dad liked to keep things active when he visited.

The initial conversation covered important topics, such as: the flight being good, both Link and his dad ‘doin’ good lately’, and Rhett being awfully tall.

From there, it was a pretty packed itinerary. They all drove out to the woods and spent the day hiking, fishing, hiking some more. They finally stopped for dinner, which Rhett and his growling stomach were grateful for.

He helped set up the tents, and get the fire going.

“Can I grab you a beer, Charles?” Rhett offered, already digging through the cooler.

“Sure. Thanks. You know, Link had told me you were from the country, but I still had this image of you as this LA city boy. But you know your way around a campsite.”

“What can I say?” Rhett handed Charles his beer, and collapsed into the camping chair next to Link’s, settling his drink into the mesh cup holder. He grabbed Link’s hand and brought their loosely laced fingers to his lips for a quick kiss. “Link’s got himself a man that can do both.” He released Link’s hand back to the armrest.

He was hoping that that hadn’t been too bold a display for Link’s comfort, but even the weak, cheap beer was going to Rhett’s head a bit as it settled into his empty stomach. It was making him feel a little flirty.

Nobody reacted, or conspicuously tried not to react. Everything felt natural, and comfortable. And as he glanced over at Link, he looked utterly at peace.

They all sat around the campfire, in a silence that was far from awkward. With nothing but the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the crickets to fill it.

“Welp,” Charles announced, by way of a preamble. “As the oldest of all of us old men out here, I feel no shame in saying that I am utterly exhausted, and turning in for the night.”

He put a hand on Link’s shoulder as he headed to his tent.

“‘night, Dad.”

“‘night, boys.”

After a few more minutes of silence, Rhett got up and sat himself down in front of Link’s chair, both facing the fire. Rhett leaned back against Link’s legs. And tilted his head back into his lap.  

“I had a real good time today with your dad.”

Link smiled. “It wasn’t bad.”

“Play with my hair, honey?”

Link’s hands fell into Rhett’s curls automatically.

“You’re happy with me? Us?”

Rhett’s stomach sank. “That’s a scary and… random train of thought, darlin?”

“Not, like, with me I guess. I just mean like…” he looked around conspiratorially as if there might be spies in their midst. Or like a teenager talking about buying booze. “Y’know? The sex. And they way that we do that?”

“Do you want something different in that department, honey? Something more vanilla, maybe?”

Link bit his lip. Rhett could feel in the tension in the air and how badly Link wanted to sit the fence and just tell him what he thought he wanted to hear.

“I thought,” Link began. “That you might. I mean, you do the whole power exchange thing for your work. And I know we have talked about that, and you say it’s different with me. And I know all that, but. I just wanna make sure that you are happy. I… really love it.”

“I appreciate you checking in with me. And we probably should do that from time to time. But as far as I can tell, we’re still on the same page. There are different types of intimacy, and I do get them all from you eventually. If I want something sweet, we have moments like this. Or cuddling on the couch. Holding hands while taking a walk. The romance and is there, for me. And then sex is something different. And I get something completely unrelated out of that, but something that I do very much crave. And I am _very_ happy and fulfilled with you. What about you, baby? You getting everything you need?”

“You do something for me that no one has ever really been able to do. You make me feel small, or… that’s not the right word. You make me feel _light_. When everything else is so heavy. Other people have tried to... unburden me. Distract me, take my mind off things. But when you tell me you will take care of me, even when I know in my bones that it’s a scene and there’s an element of role play - it doesn’t take me out of the moment the way it has when other people try. You’re the only one I have ever believed. When you tell me that I don’t need to worry, or to think. That I can just completely let go. How did you even get into this… like, lifestyle or work or whatever? Is it because of your field of human sexuality you were just... always into it? I don’t wanna dig up painful memories, but like. With the other and—”

“That’s bound to happen more than this once during the course of this trip. It’s okay, honey. Josh and I… we would get a little kinky, I guess? Kinda tame stuff. Nothing I’d consider BDSM. I didn’t get into that until he... was gone. At that point in my life, I felt like I had no control over anything. I felt at the mercy of… everything. And I suppose in a cosmic sense, that’s true. People we love can be taken away at any time. We don’t have control. But I felt that. And all the anxiety that being so consciously aware of that lack of control brings. I walked around with that tightness in my chest every waking moment. It’s not… it’s not a good way to be. I experimented with BDSM as a way to try and deal with my control issues. And found that I… really liked it. I like feeling like I’m in control. Even if it is a game or an illusion. It loosens up that tightness in my chest. And I like making people happy. Giving them what they need. And you… you are so pliable with me… It's… Well, it’s kinda turning me on right now, darlin.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Thank goodness for the darkness and the fire; you’d never know I’m blushing.”

“It seems we’re kind of perfect for each other, baby. Got enough energy left after today, to go for another walk?” Rhett was already standing up, and strapping a sort of fanny pack across his chest.

“It’s kinda dark, don’t you think?”

“Well, that’s kinda part of the point,” Rhett replied with a wink.

They strayed a bit from the main path, and the trail darkened as the wood thickened. The dense leaves and branches shielding them from the revealing moonlight. Rhett held out his palm as they walked, and Link’s hand fell into it naturally.

“Watch your step, darlin.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett smiled, though he knew it would be too dark for Link to make out any facial expressions. “Wasn’t sure I’d be hearing that title on your lips this trip. But I’m really glad that I am.”

Rhett didn’t need to see Link’s face to know he was grinning like an idiot.

“I mean to say, that I like it quite a bit...” Rhett pulled Link in for a hug, holding him tightly enough that Link would feel him hardened through his pants.

“Oh gosh, sir. That’s, uh… more than a bit.” Link looked around, and seemed satisfied that they had ventured far enough from the campsite. He sank to his knees, “I’ll do whatever you want me to, sir. Make me yours, sir.”

“Oh, very good, baby.” Rhett cupped Link’s face in his hand and ran his thumb over his lip. Link let his mouth fall open enough to suck on Rhett’s thumb. “Such a good boy… I know your dad’s asleep and all, but I’m guessing we still probably don’t want to be gone a noticeable amount of time.”

Rhett could barely make out Link’s subtle nod in the night.

Rhett reached into the his fanny pack - or shoulder pack - and pulled out some lube. He handed it to Link.

“You always bring lube when you’re hiking, sir?” Links tone was playful.

“Only when I wanna get fucked, darlin.”

“You wanna? Like, you want me to…?”

“I do want that…” Rhett ran his hand through Link’s hair. Leaving his fingers entwined in a fistful of it. “Very much, honey.”

Link grinned, “You gonna _make me_... sir?”

“Ohhh, darlin… I do love it when you call me that.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want me to, daddy.”

“Course you will, baby. You’re a good boy.” Rhett joined Link on his knees down in the dirt. “But maybe cool it with the ‘daddy’ stuff for now? In general, it’s pretty freakin hot, but with your actual dad around… you know?”

He felt Link try to nod his head, restricted by Rhett’s hold on his hair.

“Bend over for me, honey.”

“I thought you wanted me to…” Link stopped himself, and dutifully assumed the position, getting onto all fours. “Yes, master.”

“So smart. You know you don’t need to ask, because I’m gonna give you exactly what you need.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett began to slowly watch his fingers disappear inside Link as Link moaned and shifted his hips back to meet Rhett’s gentle probing.

“Deep breath, baby.”

Link breathed in, and let it out in a shudder of breath as Rhett pressed a plug retrieved from his pack against Link’s hole. “Nnnnngh….” Link  gasped another inhale and whined an exhale. “Ohhhh, master…”

Rhett watched with lust and awe as Link swallowed the plug, “Beautiful, honey. How’s it feel?”

“Mmmm... really fucking good, sir.”

“Looks good, too. And you sound... amazing. I can’t wait to feel you, darlin. You opposed to having your back on the ground?” Rhett lifted Link’s shirt off and kissed his neck.

Link started to raise his hands to reach for Rhett for a split second before dropping them down to fold them in his lap. The restraint that Link was showing made Rhett’s cock stir. “However you want me, sir,” Link told him, eyes shining and lips swollen with lust. “I just want you.”

Rhett whispered into his ear. “Could be rocks and sticks poking out, scratch the shit out of your back, honey.”

“Oh yes, sir. Please. I want that.” Link laid himself flat onto the ground. Link’s shoulders relaxed onto the forest floor. His arms hung limply at his side. Palms up like the final resting pose of a yoga class. His cock anything but limp or relaxed. Offering his body up for Rhett to take his own pleasure, and not doubting that Rhett would return that pleasure to him - likely two or threefold. Rhett covered Link’s dick in lube, slicking it up and licking his lips as he admired how hard and shiny it looked in the faint moonlight.

Rhett straddled Link, spread his cheeks and lowered himself onto Link’s cock.

Link’s eyes widened in surprise as Rhett slowly slid into position. “Fuck, sir,” Link panted. “You… came prepared for this?”

Rhett took a couple of quick breaths, almost like lamaze breathing as he worked himself down onto Link’s big dick.

When he finally settled all the way down, enveloping Link completely, he sighed. “It’s like I told you, honey. I came out here to get fucked.” Rhett felt a sensation that he could only describe as heat radiating from the penetration. He felt his ass stretched around Link. The pain radiated pleasantly from the core of his body and tingled throughout him. Energy concentrating in what felt like his gut. Though surely that couldn’t be right. Each time he flexed his thighs to raise up onto his knees, and lower himself back down, it felt like Link’s cock was knocking into that ball of energy.

“Oh fuck, baby. You feel incredible.”

Link growled in response. It seemed to take all of his focus to rasp out a quick, “Thank you, sir.”

“Mmmm… yeah, darlin. I like when your voice goes all rough and gravelly like that.”

Rhett pulsed more quickly on his knees, feeling them turning to rubber as he working himself closer to his goal.

“Sometimes I don’t know what’s better. Hearing those beeeeautiful high pitched whines of yours. Whining and moaning so prettily as you beg for my cock…” Rhett began to stroke himself as he fucked himself onto Link. “Or these savage sounding growls and groans that tear themselves out of your chest when your plowing my ass for me, honey.”

“You don’t have to choose, sir,” Link rasped. “I can do it all for you, sir.”

“Yeah, you can, baby.” Rhett was starting to sweat, and his thighs were beginning to burn. “Nine times out of ten, I want you crying out and begging for me. But that tenth time, darlin? I want you to fuck me up with that big dick, honey.”

Link bit his lip and swallowed hard. Rhett didn’t know if he could give Link more explicit permission than that, but Link was such a good boy… He wasn’t gonna run into the street at the mere suggestion of being let off leash.

Rhett reached down and pressed his hand against Link’s throat, applying gentle pressure. “I said. I want you to grab my ass until you leave your fingerprints as bruises, and fuck me senseless until I’m cross eyed and drooling as a I come.”

He felt Link’s hands come to rest on his hips. Rhett nodded his approval. He wasn’t sure if Link’s eyes had adjusted well enough to see him, but he seemed to get the idea.

“Can you fuck me like that, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

Link began to move for Rhett. Thrusting his hips and grinding Rhett’s down to meet them. Rhett listened to the clues in Link’s breath sounds to apply and remove the pressure on Link’s throat, until he was no longer able to focus. At that point he released his hold and planted his hands on the forest floor. The knot of electricity that had been tightening at his core began to unravel. He lifted himself upright and grabbed hold of his cock, bouncing with the force of Link’s thrusting hips. He stroked himself roughly, painting Link’s bare chest with his spurts of come.

“Don’t stop, darlin!”

“I’m close, sir! You feel so good… you’re so…”

Rhett wiped the come from Link’s stomach and chest with his fingers and held them in front of Link’s lips.

Link hungrily devoured them, licking them clean and moaning obscenely. Rhett hoped that Link’s dad had stayed asleep. Things had gone way past the point of discretion. Rhett reached down behind him to apply the lightest pressure to the plug that filled Link.

Link’s jaw nearly unhinged as the rhythm of his hips broke down, and his eyes rolled back. Watching Link fall apart beneath him like this was a sight that Rhett never failed to cherish. His breathing became slow and heavy as he came down from his orgasm. His grip on Rhett’s hips softened.

“Holy fuck… I needed that. I…”

“Shhhh… I know, honey.” Rhett grimaced as he lifted himself off of Link. “The hike back is going to be… more of an adventure.”

“I can massage your quads for you in the tent.”

“Not all of what I’m feeling can be massaged away, baby. But I appreciate the sentiment. Deep breath for me?”

The little noise that escaped Link as Rhett gently coaxed the plug out of Link was nearly enough to make Rhett wish they had time for some form of round two.

“How do you feel, darlin?” Rhett took some wet wipes from his pack and wiped down the plug before replacing everything into ziplock baggies and storing them away. He used some more of the wipes to quickly clean themselves up.

“Incredible. Like always.”

“And like always, I am very happy to hear that, honey. But you—“

“—‘let me know if that changes’.” Link imitated.

Rhett kissed Link and took his hand. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

Link laughed and kissed Rhett softly on the neck. “Should we head back?”

“Yeah, I reckon so. I figure I should be able to behave myself, just sleeping next to you tonight.”

Link took his hand again as Rhett them back to their tent.


	21. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett helps Link’s mom with dinner, and then they help each other with other kinds of hunger afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: shaving, waxplay

As lovely as the weather had been for their hike with Link’s dad, it had taken a turn the following day when they went to visit his mom and Lewis. It was one of those dreary summer days that sometimes would happen in the southeast. Hot and humid in between instances of thunderstorms. 

They worked quickly that morning to deconstruct their campsite. If they had to have one bad weather day, Rhett thought, it honestly was better it be this one. Their whole day with Charles revolves around being outdoorsy. The only thing the weather changed about the day they’d had planned with Sue was whether they’d be eating indoors or out. 

Link’s mom had an air conditioner, but much like their dishwasher, according to Link they never bothered to use them. Instead, she had every window and door thrown upon - with screens as bug barriers - and fans set up in every room of the house, trying futilely to blow the humidity on out of there. 

None of it was stopping Sue from firing up the over and adding to the heat.

“She’s just  _ gotta _ show off her signature dish,” Link assured him. 

“I am flattered that I’m worth showing off for.”

“Who’s showin’ off for who, Link honey?” Sue asked as she flitted through the large kitchen. 

“You, momma! Showin’ off for Rhett. Busting out your World Famous Country-Style Steak.”

“Link honey, I  _ always  _ make you country-style steak when you come home. No one’s showing off for Rhett.” She was blushing, and laughing nervously between breaths. 

“He’s got nana charmed, too. You know what she called him?” Link paused briefly for effect. “A tall drink of water. My own grandmother, tryna swoop in and flirt.”

“Ohhh… that’s just nana, trying to embarrass you.” She carried conversation easily as she went on autopilot coating the cube steaks in the seasoned flour mixture, and then moving to pan-fry them in in the oiled skillet. 

“You know,” Rhett began. “I like to… uh… slice up an onion and lay it on the bottom of the pan before placing the steak on top after you are done frying it.”

“What a smart idea, Rhett!” Sue lit up. “You know your way around the kitchen? I mean, thank goodness. Maybe Link won’t be eating cereal for dinner his entire life.”

Rhett grabbed a knife and an onion, and laughed while Link pretended to be offended. 

“I can cook a couple of things for myself, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, he cooked me waffles this one time.” He smirked at Link. “It was… memorable.”

Link blushed as quickly as his mother had earlier. 

“Oh, wow. That’s great, sweetie!” She didn’t look up as she transferred the steak from the skillet to the baking pan, and began whisking the beef broth with a little leftover seasoned flour for gravy. “You see,” she stage-whispered conspiratorially to Rhett. “I like to double the gravy, so I can have extra for the mashed potatoes.”

“Smart,” Rhett said, shooting a wink Link’s way. 

—————

After dinner, Rhett helped clean up the dishes while Link spent some time on the patio with his grandmother.

“I really can’t thank you enough, Rhett.”

“I’m happy to help, ma’am.”

“Oh please, you call me ‘Sue’. And I don’t mean with dinner and dishes.”

“I…” Rhett fumbled with the start of a reply. “Link’s not… like, an emotional charity case that I’ve taken on.”

“Well, I know that, dear.”

“People like to thank me for being with him. But… he has helped me to grow as much as I have him.”

“Link is… practical. He doesn’t go after things he doesn’t think he needs. But he wasn’t meant to be alone like he was. I see him now, and… we’ll, Rhett, I haven’t seen him like this in a very long time. He’s… more  _ himself _ . He’s happy. And I don’t think all that is a coincidence. Now, I don’t know you, Rhett. Not yet,” she added with a smile. “But if my Link… or your Link now… makes you a better, or more clear and vibrant version of yourself, well… I’m glad that you found each other is all.”

—————

At the end of the day they retired to Link’s childhood bedroom. 

“I don’t think that I would fit on that twin bed by myself, honey. Let alone with you.”

“I’m sure we could snuggle real close and squeeze in there. Maybe that’s what my mom was thinkin having us stay up here. She does seem to like you an awful lot. Maybe she wants you gettin lucky.”

“If she thinks that I need the forced proximity to get in your pants, she doesn’t know her own son.”

Link smacked Rhett’s arm. 

“You sayin I’m  _ easy _ ?!”

Rhett slid his arms around Link and pulled him in closer. “You sayin you’re  _ not _ ?”

“For all she knows I could be saving myself for marriage.”

“Yeah, that’s us. Two forty year old virgins…” he gave Link a quick kiss on the forehead. “Maybe we could… pretend it’s our wedding night.”

Link pulled back slightly, “I uh… I don’t wanna roleplay that.”

Rhett looked at Link thoughtfully. “Good boy, honey. Telling me when you don’t wanna do something.”

Link looked the strangest combination of proud and shy. “There’s, um, a mattress under the bed that we can pull out. We used to use it when Alex slept over.”

“So more likely you momma thinks this is a sleepover?” Rhett asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Link hummed deeply, “I think she is aware that I, uhh..  _ like you  _ like you.”

“Do you now? I’m very happy to hear that, baby.”

Rhett kissed Link softly, before whispering, “You wanna play?”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“The walls are… paper thin. And the bed squeaks.”

“Now, how would you know that, darlin? Who were you sneaking up here?”

“Oh shuttup!” Link giggled in a whisper.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But I promise you. I’m gonna make you wanna be louder than any of those boys… or girls? ever did.”

Link was shaking his head even as his eyes glassed over with want. “We can’t… be loud…”

“I didn’t say that, honey. I said you’re gonna  _ wanna _ scream.” Rhett bit Link’s lower lip, and Link gasped. “But you’re not gonna be, are you?” Rhett moved his kisses down Link’s neck. “You’re gonna be so good for me. You’re gonna be so quiet.” He pulled on the neck of Link’s t-shirt and pressed his teeth against his prominent collar bone. “Not a sound, darlin. Well, maybe some small sounds, you’re only human.” Rhett lifted Link’s shirt up over his head, pulling it off. “But if I decide you’re too loud…” He shook his head sadly. “We  _ are _ gonna have to stop.” He whispered hotly into Link’s ear. “And you won’t get to come. And that would be a shame. You look so pretty when you come for me, baby.”

Link whined quietly. 

Rhett put his arms around Links bare shoulders and lowered him to the hardwood floor. 

“Mattress? It’s under the…”

“No, honey. Floor’s gonna be better. Easier to clean, less flammable. 

“Less… what?” 

Rhett grabbed his bag and pulled out a tray and some candles. 

“Kind of romantic for you, sir.”

“You might think that. Now, I thought you were gonna be quiet for me?”

Link opened his mouth as if to apologize of acquiesce, but instead settled on silently nodding. 

“Very good, darlin.”

Rhett undid Link’s pants and helped him out of them. He took a moment to drink in the sight of a fully naked Link. He didn’t think he’d ever get over it. He settled into a kneeling position and pulled Link by his legs, dragging him close to him. 

“My favorite thing about being taller’n you is still bein able to reach your whole body from here. Easily. I don’t wanna have to tie you up. Think you can restrain yourself… without restraints?”

Link nodded, looking the perfect combination of nervous and turned on. 

Rhett pulled out a container of coconut oil and rubbed a glob gently in his hand until it went thin and clear. He slowly rubbed it onto Link’s chest. He continued until his whole trunk and top glistened. He looked ethereal in the soft candlelight, smiling softly. 

But his expression transformed: eyes going wide and he inhaled sharply as Rhett next pulled a straight razor from his bag. 

Link started to open his mouth to protest. But Rhett silenced him with nothing but a hard look. 

“Good boy, honey. Now, unless what you have to say to me is the words yellow or red, I’m gonna need you to stay completely quiet.”

Link nodded. 

“Did you need to say yellow or red.”

Link shook his head slowly. 

“You trust me with this?” Rhett brandished the razor. 

Link nodded, but the pulse in his neck was absolutely racing. And the sight was making Rhett very hard. 

He systematically shaved Links stomach and chest. 

“You look good, darlin.”

Link was sweating, and holding his breath. But his exposed cock had visibly enjoying the thrill. 

“Breathe, baby. And tell me how you feel.”

Link whispered as low as he could while still being heard. 

“Am I bleeding? Like. Even a little?”

Rhett smiled, and gently caressed Link’s face. “No, honey. I was very careful with you. And you were very still for me.”

Link’s face didn’t change. It was as if Rhett had spoken another language to him. 

“There’s no blood, darlin,” Rhett clarified. 

Link lifted his head, and looked down at his body. “This…. do you like how this looks, sir?”

“You don’t?”

“Not really, if I’m honest, sir. I look like I’m in middle school again. But if you like it… I mean, obviously, that’s what matters.”

Rhett kneaded his fingers and the heels of his palms over Link’s pecs. “Believe me,” he dipped his fingers back into the oil, and rubbed another layer of shine into the skin. “There is  _ nothing _ about this body that could be confused with a middle schooler’s. I do prefer you with hair, but this is going to work much better for now.”

Link hardly had time to look confused before Rhett lifted one of the small candles. 

“Shit…” Link muttered near silently. 

“Color, honey?”

“Green.”

“It’s gonna be hot, baby.”

“Well, it’s literally on fire.”

“Don’t be a smart-ass. I’m  _ not _ gonna burn you. But it’s gonna hurt. And you’re gonna wanna scream.”

“I’ll be quiet for you, sir.”

“I know, darlin”

“I won’t scream. I’ll be so good.”

“Oooh, you really do want this, don’t you, honey? You’re practically begging for it.”

“Sir? Please?”

“Shhhhh…” Rhett tilted his wrist and the first droplets of wax dribbled over the edge to spill onto Link’s smooth chest. 

Link opened his eyes and mouth wide in a silent scream. And then he held the breath.

“Very good. Wow. That was so, so good.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can you make it… hurt more?”

“Hotter?”

Link bit his lip, and nodded. 

Rhett lowered his hand to bring the candle a little closer to Link’s chest before spilling more hot wax onto his naked body. 

Link squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. 

“Here…” Rhett pulled a short length of rope out of his bag and eased it between Link’s teeth. “You can bite on this, so you don’t scream.” He smirked. “I really would prefer your momma doesn’t come to check on her precious boy. I think you could spit that rope out easy enough to get a safeword out, but if you can’t and you need me to stop, knock on the floor.” 

Link nodded, and squirmed.

“What’s the matter, darlin? This gettin a little uncomfortable for ya?” He flicked at Link’s erection, causing him to full body flinch. “Don’t worry, honey. I’ll take care of everything.”

Rhett picked up a new candle from his tray. He held it only slightly closer to Link’s body than the last one before tipping it and watching the hot liquid fall onto Link’s cool, perfect, beautiful skin. Link quietly groaned against the rope held between his teeth, as Rhett watched hungrily as the wax settled and solidified, clinging to Link’s skin. 

Rhett moaned at the sight. He reached into his pants to pull his own excited cock out. He stroked it slowly. “Tell me how it feels, darlin.” Rhett set down the candle and removed the rope from Link’s mouth. 

“Oh, it hurts, sir. So much. I love it. But then… then it just feels warm and so fucking good. Nnngh. And I love that, too.”

“Mmmm, good boy. I’m gonna give you one more. You need the rope?”

Link shook his head. 

Rhett took some of the coconut oil began to finger Link with one hand as he lifted a new candle with the other. 

Link’s eyes rolled back into his head and he began a litany of silent prayers. 

“Not a sound, baby.”

Link shook his head, as his hips began to gyrate ever so slightly. 

“Poor baby, gettin all worked up. Someone should give you a good fucking, don’t you think, darlin?”

Link nodded so intently, he was liable to give himself whiplash. His body seized up as he tilted the candle and the hot was landed on his smooth belly. 

Link managed to stay quiet except for the smallest whimper. 

Rhett waited for the wax to cool. He lined his cock up with Link’s entrance and began to apply pressure against it. He waited for Link to calm as much as he was likely going to be able to. 

He spilled

The wax one more time. And as Link sharply inhaled, Rhett thrust forward, sliding into the oil softened hole, and pushing himself in until his hips pressed against the back of Link’s trembling thighs. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, sir.”

“Shhhh, honey.” 

Rhett pulled back slowly. And eased forward even slower. 

Link’s eyes rolled back into his head. He tried to rock his hips to meet Rhett’s painfully slow movements. 

Rhett set the spent candle to the side, and held Link’s hips into place. “Easy, baby. Not a sound.”

“Fuck me, sir. Please?” Link whispered in a rasp. 

“First of all, I am.”

“Faster, though. Pleeease.”

“I’m fucking you exactly how I want to fuck you. And secondly, you don’t get to tell me what to do, honey. If you think you do, this will be over real quick.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean—”

“Shhhh, I know, I know. We can talk about it later. Do you want to keep going? We can drop the scene and just… bang it out?”

“No. I’m sorry, master. Do what you want with me.”

Rhett put a large hand flat on Link’s belly. Near, but not touching Link’s cock. He resumed his painfully slow thrusts. He then reached for the razor. He held the edge to a thick portion of wax that had hardened into a solid pool against Link’s skin, and began to scrape it off. Link’s body would clench each time Rhett brought the edge to Link’s skin, and it felt incredible around Rhett’s dick, buried deep inside him. 

Link was a sweating, drooling, babbling mess beneath Rhett. His hands alternated between covering his face and gripping at his own hair trying to physically manage all the physical and emotional experiences that were attacking him at the same time. 

“Do you wanna come, darlin?”

“Oh, god, yes, sir. If you let me, I would… I really want that.”

“You have been so brave, honey. Sharp objects, fire. You’ve been such a good boy, baby. You’ve been quiet. And done everything I asked. You let me fuck your perfect ass…” He wrapped his hand around Link’s dick and began to stroke him. He sped up his thrusts and began moving his hips, following the map he’d memorized of the places inside of Link that would drive him over the edge. 

Link was damn near catatonic by the time he came. In a state of blissed out shock. Rhett thrust a couple more times, until he joined Link on the other side. 

Rhett pulled his shirt off and wiped some of the sweat from Link’s temples. He patted his spent cock before tucking himself back into his pants. He peppered a few kisses against Link’s flushed face.

“I’ll be right back, darlin.” 

Rhett returned with a dish of warm water in one hand and a cool washcloth in the other. He placed the washcloth over Link’s forehead, and used the warm water to clean the remaining wax, oil and come from Link’s torso. 

“Are we okay?” Link asked softly. 

“Of course, baby.” 

“I’m sorry I got pushy.”

“You just barely stepped out of line. I’m sorry I had to be so firm with you. I just. I don’t wanna go down that route of play.”

“I know that, sir. I wasn’t trying to.”

“And I know that, I promise. We’re good.” Rhett kissed him softly. “Are  _ you  _ good? I know that was a lot.”

“It was… amazing. I… I can’t even describe it.”

“Do you need a shower? Need a snack or drink?”

“Thank you, sir. I feel good.”

“You were. So good for me tonight. I’m so, so happy, honey.”

Link was beaming now. 

“How do you actually wanna sleep now?” He looked at the twin bed and the floor.”

“You can take the bed,” Link told him. “I’ll pull out the mattress for the floor. It’ll just screw up your back if you don’t sleep on a bed. And… I really don’t want you out of commission.” Link waggled his eyebrows.

“You really are too good to me, baby. But think of yourself, too. You have to drive for 7 hours in the morning.”

Link kissed Rhett deeply. “I literally cannot imagine a time in our future where my body doesn’t feel unbelievably good.”

They settled into their mattresses. Rhett dangled his arm over the edge of the bed, and Link wordlessly joined his hand with his.

Hand in hand, they drifted off to sleep. 


	22. Roadside Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link struggles with insecurities as he and Rhett travel to meet Rhett's family in Georgia. A rare smutless chapter in this series, that'll come next week ;)

Rhett pretended to be relaxed. But he was really just confused. He was subconsciously hoping that if he acted like he was relaxed; somehow some of that would transfer to Link, who couldn’t look more stressed if he tried. 

It didn’t make sense to Rhett. They’d had a really nice breakfast with Link’s mom and Lewis. And in about 6 or 7 hours, they’d be having a really nice dinner with his parents. And in between, the weather was perfect for driving: cool, sunny, and the music was nice. Rhett had offered to drive, so that Link could take a break; but Link generally preferred to drive, and now was no different. 

They had no responsibilities, no deadlines, no reason for Link to be uptight. And Rhett’s ego wouldn’t let him forget how Link had come last night. He had seemed pretty content then… He’d wanted to get him off again when they woke up, but Link had said that his stomach was off.

So, Link didn’t want Rhett’s body; or his offers of road snacks, drinks, adjusting the music, or temperature controls. Rhett felt confused. And useless. 

As if to drive the point home, the universe seemed hellbent on making sure that Rhett understood that he was  _ not  _ in total control, and the rental truck began to make odd sounds. And a jerking motion had him and Link looking sideways at each other before Link was pulling over and watching the smoke come out from under the hood. 

“Do you have a clue what we are lookin’ at here?” Rhett said softly, trying to lean into Link. 

Link’s jaw was clenched, and his eyes were unblinking, blankly staring at nothing as they both looked under the popped hood. “Yeeeeah, I don’t know the first thing about cars either.” Rhett squeezed Link’s tense shoulder as he walked back to the cab of the truck to retrieve his phone. “I guess our first step should calling for roadside assistance.”

Rhett’s face matched Link’s tense one when he ended the call, and emerged from the truck again. 

“Bad news?” Link supposed. 

“Well, they’ll be here… Just. Not anytime soon.”

Link groaned. 

“I mean, we are on the road between middle of nowhere, NC and middle of nowhere, GA. It would take a while even if they  _ had _ someone available to dispatch immediately.”

“So, define ‘a while’?”

Rhett took a deep breath. He didn’t even care about the inconvenience, he just didn’t want to disappoint or upset Link further. But there wasn’t really any way around it, he would find out when they were stranded for a full working day. 

Rhett looked Link in the eye. “It could be eight hours.”

Link was silent. 

“Do you think we should call your mom, or somebody to come and pick us up?” Rhett offered gently.

“Someone would have to stay with the truck, right?”

“I’m certainly not suggesting we separate.”

Link’s eyes went all puppy dog for a moment, despite his sour mood. “I wasn’t suggesting that either.”

Rhett smiled. “I know that, baby.”

Link nodded, and climbed into the truck. 

Rhett followed his lead, but slipped into the back seat instead. “No point sitting in the driver’s seat, honey.”

“I’m just sitting.”

“Why don’t you slide on back here with me, darlin?”

“Rhett. I… I’m not really in the mood for… anything.”

Rhett’s heart sank a little. “What about for ‘just sitting’?” Rhett turned sideways on the seat, opening his arms and legs to show Link the room he had for him. 

Link shrugged. 

“Would you ‘just sit’ with me?” Rhett asked again. 

Link smiled softly, and joined him in the back. He settled his back against Rhett’s chest. There was a lot of weight to his sigh as he melted into Rhett. 

Rhett knew all the wrong questions to ask: what’s wrong? Are you mad at me? Link would tell him when he was ready. 

They stayed silent for a while. Rhett held Link loosely, and he could feel the way the stress dissipated from his body as he rested himself against him. He became softer, and more relaxed. 

“This is nice, Rhett.”

“It is. You know, we have a lot of battery between our phones, and I have a fully charged tablet in the back. We could listen to music, or watch movies.”

“Is it okay to let the AC just run like this?”

“We’re fixin to get towed anyhow. I don’t reckon it matters. And we’ve already established neither of us knows a thing about cars.”

“You can play music. I know we haven’t been up for very long; but I swear, I could almost fall asleep.”

Rhett let his iPod softly play. And Link did eventually doze off. Rhett wasn’t tired himself, but he luxuriated in resting his eyes, listening to music, breathing in the scent of Link’s hair under his nose, and feeling the gentle rise and fall of Link’s sleeping breaths against his chest. 

When Link did wake up, and he woke up hungry. The had a laugh over having a pizza delivered to a broken down pickup on the side of the road. Rhett didn’t know what was more satisfying, the pizza in his belly or the sound of Link laughing,  _ finally  _ laughing, in his ear.

They watched a movie together on the iPad. Alternated snuggling up together in the backseat of the air conditioned cab, and once the sun was no longer at its midday highest, lying out in the bed of the truck.  They took intermissions during and between movies to stretch out.

Stranded in the middle of nowhere was giving Rhett all kinds of ideas for how else they could pass the time. But Link had said he wasn’t in the mood, and he’d be damned if he was going to push him. 

But Link didn’t have to know that Rhett was imagining him stripped completely bare, lying flat against the sun-heated metal of the bed of the truck. Moaning his pleasure about how it burned. Rhett felt his breathing deepen as he imagined all the things he could do to Link out here. Take his mind off of whatever it was that was bothering him. Make him feel good.  _ Let me make you feel good, baby,  _ Rhett telepathically urged as Link watched the movie, curled up with his head resting innocently on Rhett’s lap. 

Just as the sun was considering setting, the tow truck guy arrived. Rhett nudged Link and they both hopped out of the back of the truck bed. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, man!” Rhett greeted him. 

“Whelp. Got here as soon as I could.” This stranger assessed them with open judgement. “Y’all seem pretty  _ cozy  _ here anyhow…”

_ Shit.  _ Rhett thought to himself. He didn’t even wanna look at Link. With the mood he’d been in, he didn’t even want to see the steam coming out of his ears if this guy was gonna give them a hard time.

“So how does this work?” Link seethed. 

“I can drop y’all off at a motel down the road, then take the vehicle to the shop. You can get another one through the rental place, but they’ll be closed by now. So y’all will have to spend the night somewhere.”

“Motel’s fine.” Link got into the back of the car, and slammed the door shut. Rhett knew he’d be back to sulking.

Rhett rode shotgun alongside the tow truck guy. They didn’t have a long ride to the motel, maybe 20 minutes; but in that short span of time, he and Rhett were making easy conversation, Rhett having poked enough to discover a mutual appreciation for college basketball. 

“I thought you probably used to play! Guy like you.  _ Tall _ . Tall is what I meant.”

“It seems  _ obvious  _ that that is what you meant. I mean, what else might you mean by ‘a guy like me’?” Rhett said pleasantly enough, though he managed to convey what he thought to be a good balance of politeness and awareness. That he knew, that the driver knew that Rhett knew: he was being shitty.

The guy left them slightly more courteously than he’d greeted them. But Link didn’t seem impressed.

“This place looks like a dump,” Link observed.

“Safe to say that it ain’t just a look, darlin. These aren’t the accommodations we’re used to. But I dunno…” he threw Link a wink, “Could be fun slummin’ it somewhere filthy like this.”

They entered the small building where they were meant to check-in. It was empty. 

“Maybe the guy is gettin’ dinner or something,” Rhett speculated, taking a seat in one of the rickety metal folding chairs adorning the ‘lobby’. Link collapsed into the chair next to it.

“I should probably just let you do all the talkin’. Since you’re in such a chatty mood.”

“Are you mad at me for talking with the tow truck guy?”

“You didn’t have to be  _ nice  _ to him. The guy is  _ an asshole _ .”

“He’s... ignorant. But he came ‘round.”

“Were you naturally charming? Growin’ up? Or was it a skill you learned, or defense mechanism, so people could look past you bein’ gay?”

“I can’t tell what you’re trying to accuse me of with this line of questioning. Are you mad, because I try to befriend people despite their bigotry? You were a queer kid in the south, Link. What did  _ you  _ do?”

“I didn’t  _ get to be _ a queer kid in the south. I got to be a closeted kid in the south. And  _ still  _ got bullied. And got to have, like… less than a handful of friends...”

“Hey…” Rhett reached for Link’s hand. But at that exact moment, the bell dangling from the door handle jingled, and the front desk clerk entered. Link jerked away from Rhett’s like they were kids caught with hands in the cookie jar. 

Rhett did wind up doing all the talking in securing their room. He wasn’t particularly gracious when the clerk raised eyebrows at them only requiring one bed. He didn’t know if Link noticed, or cared - but he made sure that he was firm, without crossing into the territory of being rude. And did choose to ignore the parting salutation of a snarky, “Have fun, boys.” He felt lucky that Link had not overheard that, as he was already moving their bags toward the door, and hefting them up the rusty fire-escape looking stairs to the second floor of rooms.

Rhett exhaled. 

This day was starting to wear on him. Link been in a mood from the get go. And now it was compounded with having spent the entire day in a brokedown pickup, add a dash of homophobic bullshittery from seemingly every ‘service’ person they’d encountered in the past hour. And Link was right. He  _ was  _ expending emotional energy to interact with these jerks. And it  _ was  _ exhausting. On top of being actually exhausted from traveling, and maybe not sleeping as much as they should have been. But they should have been to his parents’ house by now. Resting in a comfortable, familiar settingIn a comfortable setting. Full bellies. 

And to top it all off, and add to the ambiance, the walls began thumping from one of the rooms next door. 

Rhett couldn’t help himself. It was all so abysmal, he had to laugh. 

Link rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. “Talk about  _ charming… _ .”

Rhett was full-on belly laughing at this point. “I am  _ sooooooo _ sorry. About all of this.”

“What’s another night of thin walls on this tour of ours?”

“Did you expect more privacy at my parents’ house than at your mom’s, baby?”

Link snorted. “I guess not.”

“Are you hungry?” 

Link shrugged.

“Would ya sit with me and watch me eat, even if you decided you weren’t?”

Link nodded.

“I think there’s an all-night diner down the road that should be easy enough to walk to, if you’re up for a little moonlit stroll?” 

_________

The diner was quiet that night. And the server seemed genuinely friendly, in Rhett’s opinion. 

“Is this okay?” Rhett asked, reaching under the table to squeeze Link’s hand.

“No,” Link said flatly. He brought his hand up on top of the table, holding it open palm-up for Rhett to take. “But this is.”

Rhett grinned. “I agree, this is better. I just want you to be comfortable, darlin.”

“I just wanna go back to LA.,” Link pouted. “Where there’s a lot less ‘is this situation safe’ looks between us.”

“You’re right. It can be pretty messed up. I didn’t mean to imply that it’s on you to ‘make the best of it’. You’re not wrong to be angry.”

“I never thought that you thought that. And you’re not wrong to be generous or... optimistic. I didn’t mean to imply that you’re naive, or were in some way privileged or had it better than I did growin’ up?”

“And I never thought that you thought that.” Rhett brought their hands up to his lips and kissed them. “Friends?”

“Better’n that,” Link said with a wicked smirk. “But yes. Also that.” 

Rhett was on the verge of using this moment of vulnerability to ask why Link had been upset earlier. Before all the obvious bullshit. But just as he inhaled in preparation to pry, the server came back with their food. 

“Greasy burgers and milkshakes,” Link smiled. “Holding hands across the table at a diner. If you’d play footsie with me, it’d be just like our first date?”

Rhett touched the toe of his shoe to Link’s with a grin. 

“So,” Link began awkwardly. “Who all are we gonna meet tomorrow?”

Rhett’s held his breath. He immediately knew what Link’s hangup was.

“My parents. And…”

“...his parents?”

“I always visit them. They’re part of my family, too. I… I can’t imagine how that makes you feel. I just--”

“Why should your parents accept me? Why should  _ his  _ parents accept me… trying to… replace him? I mean, at what point do you—”

Rhett’s eyes went wide. “Me?! When do I… when do I  _ what? _ What do you think this is for me, Link? I am not saying that I don’t care what they all think. I hope they love you, and love  _ us _ . But, worst case scenario, I’m choosing you. I’m always gonna choose you, honey. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Not ‘the best thing that’s happened to me since…’.  _ Ever _ . And. It’s not a goddamn competition, and I  _ hate  _ thinking about it like this. But maybe you need to hear it: I’ve  _ never _ connected with anyone the way we do. And I really want you to meet my family. All my family.”

There were tears in Link's eyes. 

“I am  _ so _ sorry Rhett. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to compare… I am  _ such _ an…” he pressed his palms up under his glasses, pushing them up above his eyebrows, digging the heels of them into his eyes. 

“Baby…” Rhett pulled his wrists down. “You have to stop beating yourself up. And making yourself feel ‘less than’.”

“I’m gonna try. I  _ am  _ trying. I just. I’m just having a bad time of it today.”

“That can happen. It’s okay, honey. Just. Please, don’t ever doubt how much I love you. Or how much you deserve that love.”

“Ughh…” Link shook his head, as if to clear it. And blew his nose on a napkin. His honkingly loud nose-blowing was one of his most annoying habits, and somehow in Rhett’s eyes - one of the most endearing. “Can we go back to our shitty motel room now, sir?”

Rhett’s heart sped up with that one word from Link’s lips. 

Link continued. “Maybe give our neighbors in the next room something to complain about?”

“You… we don’t have to do anything, darlin. I know you haven’t felt like it today.”

“I always feel like it. I just. I couldn’t let how good you make me feel cloud my head. I was already so overwhelmed. But. I feel clear now, sir. And I want you.”

“Are you sure, honey? Because. You need to tell me now. Once we get back to the room, I just.. I want you so fucking bad, baby.”

“That’s flattering, but not true. You can always control yourself, sir.”

“That’s true. And also, that’s why all of this nonsense today was so utterly unnecessary. You never have to worry, honey. You know why?”

“Because you’ll take care of me, sir?”

“You know that’s right, baby. You let me do the worrying around here. At least for tonight. Now, let’s get back to that crappy room of ours.”

Link wiped a stray tear from under his eye, and smiled. “Gosh, I want that.”

They paid for their dinner, and headed back. 


	23. Points of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have talked out some of Link's anxieties about overlapping with people from Rhett's past, well... they're pretty much done with talking. And ready to take advantage of a night out from under any of their families' roofs. Just when they think this filthy roadside motel can't get any dirtier. ::eyebrow waggle::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content for this chapter includes: 4k words of porn, blowjobs, erotic dancing, rimming, mirrors, anal fingering, anal sex, exhibitionism, and cuddling <3

The moment they got through the door to their motel room, Link sank to his knees. Rhett’s heart nearly broke for Link with all that he’d shared: the nerves, the insecurity, and fear of comparisons. But Rhett didn’t think that his pity was what Link needed right now. There weren’t any words or assurances that might magically make Link feel all better. He would have to find out through experience; Rhett would have to show him. All he wanted to do was make Link feel good. And, well... He’d always been pretty good at that. 

“Ooh, such a good boy,” Rhett’s voice soothed as Link undid his belt.”

Link didn’t waste any time getting his lips around Rhett’s half-hard cock. 

“Mmmm, that’s good, honey. So soft and warm. You’re making me so hard, baby.”

Link’s enthusiasm was spurred on by the praise. His tongue shifted low in his mouth, and he relaxed his throat to all Rhett to gently fuck his face. But Rhett was determined not to let Link get too carried away. He really wanted to fuck Link good. And at this pace, and with Link’s talented mouth, well… that wasn’t going to be an option. 

He eased Link reluctantly off of his cock, and gently back onto his heels in a kneeling position. Rhett uncomfortably tried to stuff his now fully erect dick back into his underwear and even managed to get the zipper of his jeans up about half way before giving up. 

He played some music on his phone, synced to a small but powerful little speaker. The music was slow and sensual, but with a strong bassline. It matched the strengths of their thumping, desperate and driving heartbeats and heaving lungs. 

“All right, darlin. I want you naked.”

Link’s hands were a blur as they flew to the buttons of his shirt. Rhett had to stop him before they all became popped-off casualties of Link’s rush to disrobe. 

“Slow, baby. I don’t want you to just... rip your clothes off. I want you to _strip_. You understand the difference?”

Link nodded. 

“We’ve got all night, honey. No one here to interrupt. I want you to put on a show for me. We can get as loud and nasty as we want tonight. You know, before we have to slink back into Discretion Mode tomorrow.”

Link slid one of the sleeves of his button down over one shoulder. He kind of... stuck his tongue out, and pulled a funny winking face, as he shrugged out of it. 

“This ain’t your YouTube show, baby. This here is _my_ show. Your silliness is one of the sexiest things about you, honey. No doubt. But that’s not what I want from you right now.”

Link nodded. And his face completely changed. His bright eyes went dark, and his jaw dropped loosely. He naturally found the rhythm of the music. His body falling into an easy sway and writhe. 

“Oh, that is good, darlin.” 

‘Good’ was an understatement. 

Link unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped his pants. He lifted his tight t-shirt up over his head. Making sure to shift the muscles in his core in all the right ways for Rhett’s viewing pleasure. 

“That’s nice, baby. You move good for me now, and I’ll move real good inside you later. 

Link moved his hips from side to side as he shimmied his jeans off of his hips. His dick was clearly tenting the front of his briefs, hard from Rhett’s praises and his eyes raking over him. 

“I could watch you all night, my beautiful boy.”

“Is all you wanna do watch, daddy?” Link asked slipping his thumbs into the elastic band of his underwear, and sliding them as far down as he could without revealing anything _too_ good. 

“It’s a pretty good view,” Rhett conceded. “But when I want more, you’ll know. For now, just dance for me, baby.” 

Link grinned wickedly, and finished pulling off his briefs.

Rhett sat back on the bed, and the springs gave noisily beneath his weight. He turned the music up louder, and casually began to rub at the front of his jeans. 

Link moved easily with the music, and Rhett loved to watch him. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he jumped up off of the creaky bed. 

“I wanna show you how good you look, darlin. Will you let me do that for you?”

He positioned Link in front of the closet door. There was a full length mirror affixed to the front of it. It was a little scratched, and chipped around the edges. But the view was not in any way obstructed. 

He left Link to stand in front of the mirror while he dove into the suitcase, grabbing some wipes to disinfect the mirror and keep it free from streaks. 

“There we go, baby.” Rhett ran his hands up and down Link’s naked body. “Look how beautiful you are.”

Link’s cheeks went pink, and he started to roll his eyes before Rhett tugged at his hair and forced him to focus his face in the direction of the mirror. Link squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Look.”

Link opened his eyes, panting now. 

“Look at yourself, honey. You’re absolutely gorgeous. Now, I want you to keep watching while I make this beautiful body sing. If you stop lookin’. I stop lickin’.”

Rhett twisted Link’s head around for a deep, full kiss before nibbling down his neck, making Link’s hairs stand on end. 

“Good boy. Don’t take your eyes off yourself.”

He worked his way down Link’s body, giving his nipple a tweak as he moved lower, reminding him: “Eyes open, darlin,” when Link’s eyes tried to slide shut at the sensations at his chest.

“Oh, sir,” Link moaned. “This… is a lot.”

“I’m just getting started, baby.” Rhett stood to his full height. He wrapped one hand around Link’s heavy cock, giving it s couple slow strokes. “I know you like lookin at yourself, honey. You pretty much do it for a living.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s what I _do_ —”

“But you _do_ know that you look good in your videos.”

“I guess so, sir? Thank you.”

“You look even better like this. Now, watch yourself, darlin. And you might wanna brace yourself.” 

Rhett abruptly folded Link over at his hips.

Link reflexively threw his hands up against the sides of the mirror. His fingers landed against the wooden door frame with its peeling paint. 

Rhett kneeled down, and spread Link’s cheeks.

“Oooh, look at that. You are gorgeous, baby. How did I get so lucky?” 

He licked his lips and sank his face into Link’s ass. He licked around his rim, and Link moaned softly. 

Rhett pulled back, and Link whimpered. 

Rhett walked over to the music and turned it off. 

“What— what’s wrong? Did I do somethin’?”

“The only music I wanna hear is the sweet sounds coming out of your pretty mouth. And I think we already established that the nicest amenity this place has, is that we will never. _Never_. Be in this place again. So, I don’t wanna hear that quiet little mewling, honey. Adorable as it is. I want you to moan and howl and scream for me. And I want the people next door to hear. And the people next door to them.”

Link was breathing heavily now, noticeably affected by Rhett’s words. 

“Yes, sir.” His hand drifted down to his swollen cock. 

“No.”

Link made eye contact with Rhett through the mirror. 

“You don’t get to touch. You don’t take your eyes off yourself in this mirror. And the louder you feel like bein’, the happier I’m gonna be.”

Link swallowed hard and his knees began to tremble. Link leaned harder into his hands, pressed against the door.

Link moaned loudly as Rhett lowered his face back toward his hole. Like he was experimenting with volume. Testing the acoustics. Preparing to give Rhett the audio experience he was craving. He really was a good boy. And Rhett was determined to reward him. 

He made his tongue as pointy as he could, and teased him with tentative pokes, causing Link to squirm involuntarily. Rhett began to lick. Treating Link’s asshole like a lollipop or an ice cream cone. Lapping at him hungrily, and lifting some truly pornographic sounds from Link. Rhett pulled back and blew a cool stream of breath over the wet, shiny skin. Link pounded on the sides of the door frame, and the loosely affixed mirror rattled against it violently.

The sound of Link hammering on the door went straight to Rhett’s dick. 

“That’s it, honey,” Rhett grunted. “Get rough. Get loud.”

Although it was a hell of turn on, Rhett didn’t actually want to destroy the mirror, or the door. And given the state of it, destruction was nearly assured if Link kept abusing it. 

Rhett abruptly grabbed Link and tossed him face first onto the bed, he hopped up there with him and turned them both around to face the mirror. He positioned Link up on his knees and spread his cheeks as far as he could. 

Link tried to bury his head into the mattress, but Rhett reached over and yanked his face forward. 

“I want you to watch yourself, darlin. Watch as I make you fall apart.”

Rhett buried his face into Link’s ass, forgetting light poking and gentle licking, slobbering all over him until spit dripped and covered his balls. Link let out a ragged groan and grinded his ass against Rhett’s face. The turn on was well-worth the risk of suffocation. Link opened up for him beautifully, and Rhett was able to slide his tongue inside.

“Fuck,” Link whimpered into his pillow.

“Eyes up, baby. Tell me how good you look for me.”

Link whined, unintelligibly. 

Rhett couldn’t quite get his tongue as deep as he wanted to. It just wasn’t a finger, so he’d have to stop trying to pretend it was. 

He took a minute to get his teeth where they needed to be, and then gently nibbled.

Link’s entire body convulsed with the sensation, and he gripped the sheets tightly. 

“Oh fffuck, sir. That’s… really… nnngh…” Whatever ‘that was’ was lost to a trail of undignified sounds. 

“And how do you look?” Rhett prompted again.

“G-good, sir. I think? Really good. Really… _needy_.”

Rhett lifted his face for a moment, giving his jaw a break from the tiny repetitive movements. 

“Needy, huh?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Tell me what you need then, honey.”

“Whatever you think is best for me, daddy.”

“You’re a very good boy, darlin. But right now it’s best you answer my question. Tell me what you need. And look yourself in the eye when you say it.”

“Fingers,” Link whimpered, locking eyes with himself in the mirror. “Use your fingers to fuck me.”

“Hold yourself open for me then. I’ve only got two hands, and I want you spread.”

Link immediately reached back with both hands and opened himself wider than Rhett had even attempted. 

“Gosh, baby. That is really fucking hot.”

Link’s head was sideways as his face rested on the mattress, putting his weight into his shoulders. 

Rhett was tempted to turn Link sideways so he could still see himself in the mirror, but more than that he really just wanted to fuck Link already. So he gave up on the mirror thing, still grateful that he himself had a great view in it. He drew back for a moment to catch his breath, and wetted a finger in his mouth. He stared at Link’s hole, swollen, shiny with spit. Every now and then, it pulsed open, and each time Rhett had to struggle to keep himself from openly moaning. 

And he was at serious risk of coming in his pants. Which would have been disappointing; because eventually, he really wanted to be inside him. With more than fingers. 

But for now, he began to finger him slowly, pulling nearly all the way out before slowly, sliding it back in as deep as he could go. So slick, warm, and smooth. 

The pace must have been too agonizingly slow for Link, because he started pushing back against Rhett’s hand, showing him how he needed it. Rhett briefly considered hether he should be letting Link take such liberties. But Link had had a tough day, and Rhett was okay with him taking his pleasure right now. He had no doubts about his ability to regain control of the situation. 

Link was bucking so wildly that he nearly let Rhett’s fingers slip completely free, but instead he slammed back down forcing Rhett to fuck him more deeply. And after a couple seconds of Link fucking himself on Rhett’s fingers like that, Link’s whole body jerked and he cried out, his voice breaking as he did. 

“Oh, s-sir! Unngh—“

“Bit off a little more than you can chew, honey?”

“I- I need to come. I’m sorry, sir. I c- I can’t…”

Rhett removed his finger. “Flip over, darlin.”

Rhett helped to turn Link over into his back. Link never would have made it on his own with his shaky limbs. 

“I’m not gonna be able to give you permission, what with your big cock down my throat. So how bout you just come whenever you’re ready? And touch me however you want right now.” He shot Link a wink before lowering his head down. 

Rhett swallowed every inch, surprising himself by how much he wanted Link’s come right now. 

He slid his finger back inside of him, and Link’s fingers were instantly in his hair. He had given Link permission, but he still didn’t love having his hair pulled like this. Link wasn’t really pulling, or trying to control anything. Hands just resting tentatively. It wasn’t too big of a deal, as Rhett figures they wouldn’t be in this position for much longer anyway, judging by the tension in Link’s thighs and the stuttering of the movements of his hips. His breathing was ragged as he howled and moaned his gratitude and praises. It was as if he had just remembered they could be loud. 

Soon Link’s back was arching off the bed, and his come was pulsing down Rhett’s throat.

At the same time, Rhett could feel Link clenching around his finger, spasming in time with his spurts. 

Rhett wiped his chin with his thumb, and then held the thumb out to Link to lick it. Link took it into his mouth immediately. Which was a good sign. It wasn’t just him being submissive, he wanted it. Link often did want it even after he’d come. But Rhett never assumed. 

“You up for more, baby?”

“Oh, yes sir. I need more.”

“Good, darlin. I’m gonna give it to you.” Rhett stood up and took his shirt off. “And this time, I don’t want to be the only one to see how gorgeous you are when you come.”

“You’re the one that moved me away from the mirror.”

“But did you like the way you looked? Before I moved you away?”

“I dunno. I guess. It’s weird, seeing myself like that. It’s… Hm… but we do look really good together.”

“How you manage to blush, after doing what we just did? It’s so freakin adorable.”

Rhett leaned over the bed to kiss Link’s lusty, swollen lips. 

“You’re right, though. We do look good together.” Rhett walked across the room, and switched off the lights. 

“You don’t wanna see me? Or… you’re just starting to get nekkid. You don’t want me to see you?”

“I want _everyone_ to see, darlin.”

Rhett made his way over to the sliding glass doors that opened up to the rickety balcony. He parted the curtains and pale silvery moonlight streamed in. 

Link immediately rolled over and pulled the sheets up. 

“Don’t panic, man. That’s why I turned out the lights first.”

“This ain’t like the hotel in New York, that was a million floors up and across the street from anonymous strangers. This is nearly street level. And the folks that get a view are among the very few staying at this very motel.”

“Whoa whoa whoa… calm down, honey. No one can see.”

Link gesticulated wildly at the glass. 

Rhett sat down at the edge of the bed. “It’s too dark in here. If we were to cut the lights on, we’d be giving a hell of a show. But I promise you, no one can see you. Which really is too bad. Because. It’s a hell of a sight. Everyone in this motel already heard you earlier. Surely, you heard few thumps at the walls and ceilings? But no one would see you, baby. And it would be a huge turn on regardless.”

“I dunno, sir.”

“Red, then?”

Link’s lowered eyes raised to meet Rhett’s. 

“You say the word, and I’ll drop it. I won’t be mad. I’ll still fuck you, if you want me to.” He nuzzled Link’s neck.

“Can I go look?”

“Look at what, darlin?”

“Can I go outside, and see if I can see up in here?”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I do, sir. I believe that _you_ _believe_ that no one can see. But if I don’t look myself, it’s all I’ll be able to think about. And there’s other stuff I’d rather focus on.”

“Okay, honey. Go get you an eyeful.”

Link grabbed a robe, slippers, and the keys to the truck. 

“You gonna strand me here if you don’t like what you see?”

“I can’t just go out looking into people’s rooms. I gotta look like I’m going to the car to get somethin or whatever.”

Rhett sat on the bed, and watched as Link walked out to the truck. He looked twitchy and suspicious as hell. He looked at their own room at least a dozen times before opening the truck, sitting inside for 30 seconds, and then heading back toward the building. 

“Satisfied, darlin?” 

“You’re right. It’s crazy. But… huh.” He shook his head. 

“Well, if you’re quite finished peeping into your own room?” 

Rhett stood up, and unzipped his jeans. He peeled Link out of his robe, and turned him around to face the imaginary audience beyond the exposed glass doors. He could feel Link’s heart racing in his chest. 

“If this was your show on the Internet, you’d have too many subscribers to count.”

Rhett ran his fingers up and down Link’s naked body. 

“I can imagine the comments section…”

Rhett nibbled at Link’s neck, and on his ears, as he whispered softly to him. His hand lazily stroking him as his cock began to respond again. 

“Strangers falling in love with your blue eyes and childlike smile before you even take your clothes off. And once you do…. Oh, honey. The people would be losing their minds. Watching in their darkened rooms, jerkin it to your beautiful body. You’re so sexy, baby. I need to be inside you _immediately_. I could come in my briefs just talking about you.”

“Oh, sir. I want that. Wanna show the audience how good you fuck me. How much I like gettin fucked.”

“Mmm, now you’re gettin into the spirit, honey.”

Rhett finished removing his pants, and he bent Link over the bed, facing the glass. He slid in easily, like he belonged there. He pusher all the way in, out gently, rocking his hips against Link’s backside. Nudging him up against the bedside to give Link some friction up front. “Lift your head up, honey. Let em see how pretty you look when you’re getting fucked.”

“Yes, sir. Oh gosh, that’s good.”

“That?” Rhett cracked Link’s ass cheek with an open hand and Link yelped. “What’s _that?_ ”

“You, daddy! You… _you’re_ good. You fuck me so good.”

The way he openly screamed and moaned was really getting Rhett going. Especially after having had to be so quiet around Link’s parents. And knowing his own parents were up next… He was going to enjoy this. 

“You like my cock, baby? This filling you up good? Is it enough for you, my greedy boy?”

Rhett pressed his palm down flat against Link’s tailbone. Allowing his thumb to drift down toward Link’s entrance, which was hungrily taking Rhett’s cock. Filling him up, and where it seemed there was no space, Rhett made space. He slowly eased his thumb in along with his cock on his next impossibly slow entry. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Link panted as Rhett stretched him farther. 

“Color, darlin?” Rhett was barely breathing himself. Watching how the digit disappeared inside of Link’s tightness. 

“Green. Green green green. It’s a lot. _You’re_ a lot. You fill me up so good, sir.”

“God, you’re tight. I can’t believe how much you can take. So fuckin sexy.”

“I’m gonna come, sir. Can I? 

“Oh yeah, baby. Lemme feel you like this. Come all over these dirty fuckin sheets. And lemme feel ya around me. Your tight little ass… fuck, Link. I’m close, too.” 

The bed shifted, and began to knock obnoxiously up against the wall. And the walls knocked back. Neighbors getting in on the demonstration.

Link giggled hysterically. High on endorphins. “Oh fuck, sir. This is so trashy, it’s hot as hell.”

It seemed that Link was getting a bit into the exhibitionist thing after all. 

“I’m not gonna last, honey. You gonna be a good boy, and come for me?”

Rhett fucked him harder, escalating the noises coming from the bed, and from Link, until the chorus of creaks, bangs, and moans reached a crescendo. 

Link cried and arched his back toward Rhett. Rhett caught Link across his heaving chest and held him tightly as he finished inside of him. Thrusting deeply, and emptying himself inside him. 

“Nnnnngh, fuck. Don’t break your thumb off in there, sir.”

Rhett didn’t respond right away, trying to catch his breath, and making sure his rubbery legs would support him if he moved back. 

After the noticeable pause, Rhett murmured dryly, “Thanks for your concern, darlin.”

He didn’t feel like he took a full breath until after he’d pulled out completely. 

They heard muffled applause through the walls of the adjacent rooms, and they both giggled as they positioned themselves in the uncomfortably too-springy bed. 

Rhett didn’t let himself get too comfortable yet. He slid the curtains shut, turned on a lamp, and went to get a damp washcloth. He wiped them both down before snuggling back into bed. 

“Feel okay, honey?” Rhett asked, loosely massaging Link’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry, Rhett…”

“Shh. Let me do this for you.” 

“You are so good to me. I don’t know what I was thinkin’, being nervous to do anything that makes us closer. Like meeting your family. _All_ of your family.”

“Link. You don’t need to be sorry for anything you feel.”

“It’s just like… the thing with the curtains being open. I _did_ trust you. But not enough. I still had to check. I shouldn’t have had to do that. Not at this point. I should trust you. Implicitly. By now…”

“Babe— ”

“But it’s the same with meeting... your family. I know you’re not gonna lead me into some lions’ den situation. I trust you. No matter what happens”

They were both quiet for a moment. 

“Are you still nervous?” Rhett prompted, breaking the silence. 

“Probably. But it’s different now.”

“Thanks for bein’ honest with me.”

“Always.”

“Always,” Rhett kissed the side of Link’s head. “Your mom is excited for you to meet my family, you know.”

Link looked at him incredulously. “When did she say that?”

“What? I can’t have a chat with your momma without you knowing about it?”

“I just… when’d you have a chance to. Where was I?”

Rhett grinned. “I thought you trusted me? You need to chaperone my conversations with her? She didn’t tell… _too many_ embarrassing stories about you.” 

He pulled Link in closer. And Link sighed heavily, contentedly.

“I feel… really happy, Rhett. Truly.”

“That’s just the multiple orgasms talkin’.”

Link slapped his chest. “It is not. It’s _you_.”

“Now you’re gonna make me blush.”

“After everything we just did?” Link asked, playfully mocking Rhett’s earlier comments. 

“I’ll get you outta this dumpster fire motel as soon as possible tomorrow, darlin. My parents’ house will feel like a luxury resort after this.”

“I dunno, Rhett. This place has its charm. And I think maybe we should let ourselves sleep in if we can. We’re so close to Georgia now, we don’t need to rush out of here at the crack of dawn or anything.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

They fell asleep easily, despite the uncomfortably springy bed, with matching smiles on their faces. 


	24. You’ll Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are all over the gott-dang place as Rhett introduces Link to the people and places from his life before.

Despite Link’s stated intention to sleep in, they both rose pretty early the next day, feeling fresh and energized.

“I never would have guessed I could get such a good night’s sleep in these accommodations,” Link called out from the bathroom, stepping out of the shower. 

Rhett nodded to himself, and tried not to cringe at the bitter taste of the stale, burnt coffee provided compliments of the front desk. He had set a styrofoam cup for Link on the desk against the wall adjacent to the bathroom door. 

“I don’t think the accommodations had anything to do with it, baby.” Rhett smiled, content. 

Link peeked around from behind the door frame with a smirk on his face. “Yeah, Rhett. I’m sure it’s just your magic dick.”

“First of all, it’s not _just_ my magic dick. Though, that’s not to be ignored. I use _all_ the tools in my toolbox, baby.”

Link’s snarky and sass softened. “Mmmm… you sure do.”

Despite all their joking, they both knew that it was more than the sex. It was the conversation. It was Link being able to be vulnerable with Rhett. Rhett being able to reassure him about any certainties in a way that felt sincere. And them being able to recognize and accept the remaining uncertainties together. 

It felt good. 

The physical aspects felt good, too. But the sex would never have been as full and therapeutic if they didn’t trust each other with everything else. And there were aspects of their sexplay that helped them practice trust and understanding. It was a snake eating its own tail, no one sure where one facet of the relationship ended and the other began. 

As far as Rhett was concerned, he was happy not to distinguish. He wanted it all with Link, and he was perfectly happy to not pick things apart. 

The rest of their drive to his parents’ house was about as picturesque as he could hope for. 

All of the things that had kept falling flat when they’d started out leaving from Link’s mom’s house the day before seemed to be landing perfectly today. Link would smile when Rhett rested his hand on his leg. He thanked him for the road snacks and drinks. And seemed to luxuriate in Rhett’s adjustments to the temperature of the cab, or the soundtrack for their journey. 

—————

They arrived at Rhett’s childhood home just after noon.

As Rhett had described to Link previously, his parents were unquestionably welcoming. And they did have a sort of wit and dry humor about them that Link said that he recognized in Rhett himself.

They were supposed to have had a rest day yesterday, after their long drive. And then Rhett’s parents had planned a big family cookout for the next day, which now was… today. 

This sort of packed itinerary and influx of new people was exactly the type of thing that would normally overwhelm Link. And despite Link’s exceedingly good mood, Rhett wanted to be careful not to push him anywhere near anxiety. 

Link took Rhett up on his offer to lie down in the guest room for a bit while Rhett accompanied his mom to the grocery store. 

Rhett carried both of their bags as he lead the way down the hall. They passed a couple of pictures along the way. And Rhett’s chest tightened. 

Rhett didn’t say anything. Link didn’t say anything. They both walked like they had blinders on. Until the tightness in Rhett’s chest finally stretched to its breaking point. 

“My parents actually asked if the photos would bother you. Or me. If they should… put them away? Or if it was reasonable to expect you being okay with seeing them. They asked me. And I didn’t know what would be weirder, so—”

Link stopped and put his hands on each of Rhett’s arms. Rhett dropped the bags and took a deep breath, letting it out slow and shaky. Link hugged him as tightly as he could. 

“Rhett. It would be weirder… it would be _crazy_ of you or your family to hide such a big part of your life. Not for me. I’m… I’m fine! But. How are you? It must be. Okay, no, I don’t wanna pretend to know how it feels. So, tell me, is it hard? To have so many reminders in photos and… I mean. Locations and associated memories?”

Rhett wasn’t crying. But he was blinking more than was normal. “It isn’t _hard_. But it is… a lot. And it’s not just the past. But... I think I’m more emotional about integrating you into my life _before_ than I thought I’d be. This place. Like… all of it. It means a lot to me, and now every second that passes, making memories here with you? It makes me happier than I can explain.”

“I’m happy to be here, too.”

They stopped pretending not to notice the pictures in the hallway, and looked at them fully together. 

“He doesn’t look… _anything_ like me.”

Rhett barked out a laugh. “Why in the world would he look like you, darlin?”

“I don’t know!” Link was laughing, too. “I thought… maybe you had a type, or something?” 

“You have anyone like me in your history, honey?”

“No, I guess not.”

“All right. Let’s get you settled. I wanna get this shopping trip over, so I can get myself back to you.” Rhett gave Link a quick kiss, and picked up the bags again. 

—————

Link needed the nap for all the energy he wound up expending during the cookout. Rhett’s parents seemed to have shaken every branch of the McLaughlin family tree and invited over every relative that fell from it. To be fair, it had been a while since Rhett had visited Georgia. But it was a lot to take in. 

They must have told their story about breaking down along the side of the road, waiting for assistance, and the terrible motel a half dozen times. It was a pretty entertaining story, in hindsight. With some good-storytelling embellishments. The best details were omitted entirely; or with certain friends or cousins, at Rhett’s discretion, summarized by saying they were able to make the best of the situation, with a bit of an eyebrow waggle or a wink thrown in for flare. 

Josh’s parents were there, too. As nervous as Link had been about meeting them, a fun and lighthearted cookout was infinitely easier to make their acquaintance. Especially when compared to a quiet and somber reception in their own home - which had been the nightmare scenario Link’s brain had conjured for the express purpose of unnecessary dreading. 

Link thought he might use a little social lubricant to ease his interactions. Rhett’s mom had prepared several pitchers of sweet tea mint juleps for the party, and there were several coolers full of beer. 

However, Rhett had encouraged him to take it easy. And he wasn’t tying much of one on either. 

Link looked a little skeptical, and then a little hopeful. “Do you have somethin’... _exciting_ planned for tonight?” Link asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow. “Something I might need my wits or reflexes for?” 

Rhett smiled, and closed his eyes. “It _is_ always helpful to have you at full capacity to consent, but I’m not asking for anything like that. I’m just askin’.”

Link looked disappointed. “We haven’t gotten to play all that hard over here.”

“I can’t be makin’ you scream with family in every house we stay in, darlin. And they don’t need to see bruises and scratches if they catch you without a shirt. But be patient, honey. When we get back home, I’ll make ya bleed.”

Link smiled at that, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “So, the not drinking… are you afraid I’m gonna get sloshed, and embarrass you?”

“What? No!” Rhett sighed. “I’m never embarrassed by you. And that’s sayin’ a lot. I’ve watched your show.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Is it a game? Like. Are we ‘playing’ now? Should I be addressing you properly?”

“No, baby. But, if you’re anxious, we could take a walk together? There’s a creek that runs back behind me parents’ property. It’s kinda peaceful. And I’d like to show it to ya.”

Link smirked. “Sounds like you’re trying to sneak me away from your family party to make out in the woods or something.”

“Didn’t we already play out that scenario camping with your dad?”

“I’d hit replay on that track, sir.” Link raised up on his toes so slightly, it could have been easily missed. The most understatedly subtle request for a kiss. 

Rhett was only too happy to give him what he was after.

Link took Rhett’s hand and walked with him along the creek. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for the trees to dampen the sounds of the festivities, and leave them with just the babbling of the creek. 

Rhett had been right, it was peaceful. More calming than any drink. 

There was a run down shed along the side of the footpath. 

“Is this all still your folks’ property?”

“It is,” Rhett confirmed. “And if we were teenagers, and we’d maybe sneaked a couple drinks at my family’s party, and we were feeling all giddy and bold, I reckon I would probably try to walk you out here.”

“With what intentions?!” Link asked, feigning insult. 

“See if I could get you to make out with me a little in my dad’s shed.”

Link grinned. “Go ahead and try then. See if you can get lucky.”

Rhett jiggled the sliding bolt that locked the shed, and lifted the wooden door, hanging heavily on its hinges. It was dark and dusty as he guided Link inside and pinned him to the wooden walls. There were cracks between the boards that allowed thin slivers of whatever pale sunlight had slipped past the trees to stream through. 

“Wanna make out with me, Link?” Rhett breathed, his face an inch away from Link’s.

“We aren’t really in high school, though, sir. Can we do more than ‘make out’?”

“ _C’mon_ , baby. I wanna pretend...”

Link nodded slowly, and tilted his chin up toward Rhett. “Wanna try… kissing with tongues?” Link couldn’t quite keep a straight face, and a small giggle escaped his lips as they locked with Rhett’s. 

Rhett slid his tongue into Link’s mouth, and hummed as he worked it around in there a little before pulling back. 

Link whined. 

“You’re hard, Link,” Rhett husked into his ear. 

Link nodded, need plain as he nuzzled against the side of Rhett’s face. 

“Can I touch you?”

“Please…” He shifted his hips up and toward Rhett. 

Rhett kept Link’s back pressed against the wall of the shed, and let one hand drop to fumble with Link’s belt and fly.

They moaned in unison when Rhett made contact with Link’s engorged cock. 

“Nnnngh, your hand is so big and so…” He interrupted his own shaky train of thought with a moan that had Rhett pressing against him more firmly. “You touch me so nice, sir…”

“You feel incredible in my hand. Though, you probably wouldn’t call me ‘sir’ if we were kids making out in a shed…. ”

“And we’d probably need to... hurry back, before our parents noticed?” 

Rhett noticed a change in Link’s tone. He didn’t seem into it. Or he was nervous. Something was off.

“Do you wanna hurry back?”

“No… I just… Nevermind.”

“Everything all right?”

“I… I don’t really wanna pretend right now.”

“Okay, honey,” Rhett slowed his strokes. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I don’t even know if…” 

Link looked embarrassed. And that was the last thing Rhett wanted him to be feeling right now. 

“If what, baby? Use your words. It’s okay.”

“Like. I mean. Obviously, I’m _not_ a teenager. And we’ve been doing this... a lot.” Link eyes darted down toward their hips, as if Rhett would have any question what ‘this’ was that they’d been doing so much of this trip. “And… I don’t even know if I can come right now. Let alone do it in a hurry, so we can get back to the party.”

“So, you want me to stop?”

Link shrugged. And that was enough for Rhett to stop. 

“Talk to me.”

“I just don’t wanna waste your time, if I know it’s not gonna… like, _work_?”

“You don’t like for me to touch you if you aren’t gonna come?”

“I mean, I like you touchin’ me. I just..”

“I just want to clarify, because I like touching you, too. And I never planned on coming, myself.”

“But you did wanna… get me off?”

“I wanted to - I _want_ to - make you feel good. It’s okay if nobody comes.”

“Why did I never think of that? Like. For real? I can’t even remember the last time someone touched me where I wasn’t thinking that I needed to… stay hard. And ‘finish’. Not to mention reciprocation. Am I really so fucked up that I can’t imagine that someone might just want to touch me for the sake of just… _touching me_?”

“As much as I like fuckin’ you up, I never think you’re fucked up.” Rhett rested his forehead against Link’s and just hummed soothingly to him. “It’s all right, honey. You don’t have to think of everything. And enlightenments about intimacy definitely fall into the category of better late than never.”

They were quiet for a moment. But the pause was not awkward.

“So, can I make you feel good? And you’ll tell me if and when it doesn’t?”

“Yes, sir. I will tell you.”

Link’s mouth fell open as Rhett resumed his slow touches. He let his head fall back to rest against the wall. 

Rhett planted a trail of soft wet kisses up and down Link’s neck as his hand continued its gentle work. 

“Does this feel good for you, darlin?” Rhett punctuated his question with a nibble on Link’s earlobe.

Link breathed out Rhett’s name as a slow, deep moan. 

“Look at me, honey.”

Link’s eyes darted up to meet Rhett’s for a moment before rolling back into his head. 

“Don’t look away, baby. This is one of those intimacy enlightenment moments we were talking about. I want you to look at me when I touch you, darlin.”

Rhett could feel Link’s initial discomfort melt as they continued to lock eyes. His gaze softened. And his cock hardened, as he slowly thrust deeper into Rhett’s hand. 

Rhett breathed into the shell of Link’s ear. “As good as you look when you’re all worked up and needy, you are stunning when you’re relaxed and dreamy eyed. Like after you’re come for me… a few times. Your muscles all soft and loose. All your sharp edges, temporarily dulled. Just blissed out and enjoying yourself. You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Link had a firm grip on the front of Rhett’s shirt. The grip progressively tightened as Rhett kept the words flowing. 

Until it loosened completely.

Rhett smiled into the top of Link’s head as he felt his hand running through Link’s warm, wet orgasm. He felt Link sink deeper into the wall, as he released Rhett’s now wrinkled shirt with a heavy sigh. 

Link shook his head. “It’s like the moment that I’d decided it’s okay if I don’t come, I’m freakin’ _there_ , man.”

“Shhh…” Rhett soothed. “Enough overthinking for one day.”

Rhett felt Link nod against his chest. 

“I’m not quite ready to head back to the party right away. Feel like taking a drive with me, honey?”

“Are we being rude to your family? Sneaking off like this? I mean, we can out here specifically to spend time with them.”

“If we follow this path around, it’ll lead back to the truck. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“I just. Wanna be fully honest here, I’m down for more of that extended eye contact, enlightened intimacy stuff. But if you so much as look at my dick, I think I’ll explode. Wait… that’s not the right word. Uh. Disintegrate? I mean, I don’t know… I can’t take anymore. Sir?”

Rhett laughed. “I’ll behave, darlin,” Rhett winked. “I promise, I won’t try anything. You can relax. In mind, body, and… etiquette.”

—————

In only a few minutes, Rhett was pulling into a driveway. 

“You weren’t kidding about the short drive.”

“Yeah, well. I used to do this route on my bicycle all the time as a kid.”

“This isn’t…?” 

“It is. Don’t be nervous. No one’s even here.”

“Yeah, they’re all at your parents’ house. Where we conspicuously aren’t.”

“Relax, honey. Please?”

Link took a deep breath as they walked through the door. 

“See, darlin? You didn’t even burst into flames when crossing the threshold.”

Link rolled his eyes, and followed Rhett’s lead across the open floor plan, ranch-style home. 

Rhett unlocked and slid open the glass doors leading out into the backyard. He gestured with his gigantic wingspan, with a flourish, toward a large tree.

“Holy crap…” Link muttered, with reverence for this great landmark of Rhett’s history.

“I really wanted you to be able to see it. I know I’ve told you a lot about it, but… nothin’s the same as actually being there, right?”

Link looked like he didn’t know quite what to say, and made the uncharacteristic decision to just not say anything. 

“Wanna come up?” 

“Can I?”

“Remember the part where you said you’d relax? C’mon, baby,” Rhett smirked. “Climb my tree.”

This time Rhett followed Link as he climbed up the ladder.

Link ran his fingers through the dust along the walls of the tree house, and took his time looking around.

“I spent a lot of time here growin’ up. I mean, kinda like I’ve already told you. It’s just… a really important place to me.”

Link was smiling now. “Thanks for bringing me here, and sharing it with me.”

“A lot of firsts here. Sneaked my first beer out here.”

Link chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve told me that one.”

“Not much to tell,” Rhett shrugged. “Didn’t like it much. And, of course, had my first kiss up here.” He leaned down to touch a chaste kiss to Link’s lips. Link blushed, and it was the most innocent thing he’d ever witnessed.

Link picked up various old magazines in their protective wrappers, and turned over plastic-covered baseball cards. 

He wasn’t looking at Rhett as he continued, “This is where I proposed for the first time.”

Link’s eyebrow quirked kind of curiously, but he still never looked away as he idly wondered aloud, “You had only kind of casually mentioned gettin’ rings and ‘acting married’. I didn’t think y’all did proposals or anything like that.”

“We didn’t.” 

Link looked over to find Rhett down on one knee, and he dropped the magazines instantly.

“Holy crap… you’re proposing _now_!”

Rhett was holding a long cedar box. 

“Told ya you’d know it. Now, I know that this place doesn’t mean much to you. But it has meant a lot to me. And if you say yes, I promise to ask you again somewhere that has more meaning to _you_. And again somewhere that has meaning to _us_. And everywhere we go... I swear, I could spend a lifetime asking if you wanna continue to spend your lifetime with me.”

“You won’t have to ask,” Link had tears welling up in his eyes, and was grinning like an idiot. “You’ll know.” 

“Charles Lincoln Neal III. _Link_. My Link. You’ve breathed new life into me, would you let me spend it making you happy?”

He opened the cedar box, and it was filled with cedar pencils. Each one had the words WOOD YOU? on it. 

“The pencils and the box are made from wood from this tree house. It’s from the past that I want to merge with yours, as we write our futures together. Complete with erasers, for the mistakes and imperfections that will inevitably be a part of our story.”

Link didn’t seem to realize that it was his turn to say something. He stood there, smiling as tears spilled over. 

“So, _wood you_ , honey? 

Link shook his head in an attempt to get it on straight. 

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes! _Of course_ , yes!”

Rhett exhaled. He didn’t know why he’d been nervous. He never thought that Link would say know. He was pretty sure he even saw it coming, with this trip to introduce each other to all their families and everything. But there was just something inherently nerve wracking about the gesture. And he felt the tension just roll off his shoulders with Link’s acceptance. 

“Thank you, darlin. You know I always like to have your… _enthusiastic_ consent.”

Link pulled Rhett up from his knee. 

“I don’t think I can wait one more second to kiss my _fiancé_.”

“You don’t have to, baby.” Rhett kissed Link deeply. Something about the feel and taste of the happy tears on Link’s face called Rhett’s own tear ducts to action, and he found himself dabbing them away with the back of his hand.

“Why is this so emotional?” Link laughed. “I mean. We both knew that the plan was to spend the rest of our lives together, right? Nothing’s different now!”

Rhett chuckled along with him as they both tried to compose themselves. 

“So, does everyone at your house know this is happening? Is that why there’s so many freakin’ people there?”

“Yeah. Well, except for the part with the shed. I kinda improvised that, just because I wanted to. And I wanted you as relaxed as possible, which isn’t exactly an easy state to get you to… So yeah, unless I send an ‘Abort!’ message, there’ll be a big ol’ cake and everything. And with all this outta the way, once we get back you can have as many mint juleps as you like. No more big decisions. Just… time to celebrate. Sound good?”

“Gosh, Rhett. This…. This is incredible.” He practically climbed up the front of him to steal another kiss.

“Not quite done, darlin.”

Rhett dug into his pocket and handed showed Link a matching set of a silvery lock and key, accented with gorgeous blue sapphires. 

“The lock will be for you. And the key for me. For something I’d like for you to wear before the wedding…”

“Is this part of that ‘old, new, borrowed, blue’... Please, tell me it’s not borrowed?”

“It’s new. It’s also blue. And you’re old… so?” Link smacked his arm, and Rhett smiled. “I’ll just need to _borrow_ the control of your dick the week leadin’ up to the wedding. If you’ll agree to it. It would make me… very happy.”

“Good gracious, Rhett. Mark me down as sappy and horny?”

“Save it for the vows, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤


	25. The Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all are invited to a wedding!

Rhett waited patiently in the small office that the aquarium staff had converted into a dressing room. Essentially, they had furnished it with a full-length mirror. He imagined Link pacing in a near identical office space. Or maybe he wouldn’t be so fidgety or anxious? Maybe he was waiting calmly, too. But Rhett kinda enjoyed the thought of him being at least a little restless.

It had been Alex’s idea to have them spend the night apart, not allowing them to see one another before the wedding day. 

Alex had helped Link shop for his outfit, and Rhett had yet to see it. And Link had spent last night at Alex’s house.

Similarly, Stevie had went tux shopping with Rhett. He suspected that Stevie and Alex had likely compared notes and would guide them toward complementary fashion decisions, but there was still an element of The Unknown. Which was a little exciting. And she had stayed the night at what had very much become Rhett  _ and _ Link’s home. They made popcorn, drank wine, and watched horror movies to distract Rhett from the nerves and excitement that he was pretending weren’t glittering at the edges of every moment leading up to when he would get a glimpse of his groom-to-be.

He jumped a little when he heard a knock at the door. He looked over at the clock, noting that there were still about twenty minutes before Stevie was supposed to fetch him to begin the ceremony. 

He tried to open the door, and was met with some resistance. 

“Alex? What the heck, man. You want me to open the door for ya or not?” 

Alex slipped in through the smallest gap that allow him to fit. 

“I’ve got Link blindfolded outside.”

Rhett was confused, but managed a small smirk. “Is that your idea of a wedding gift? Because, if so… I mean, yeah. I accept!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Link wants to see you.”

“The blindfold will make that tough.”

He handed Rhett a blindfold. “Just put this on, dude. I’ll leave you guys alone for a few minutes, but you’ve gotta promise not to take these off.”

It was one of the fanmade blindfolds they wore on the show. Not professionally made, or by any means wholly sensory depriving. They wouldn’t be as good as the ones that Rhett and Link played with at home. Or that Rhett had at work. And as Rhett put it on, sure enough, some light penetrated at the edges, but he wouldn’t be able to see Link.

“All good?” Alex asked. 

“As you can see, I can’t.”

“I mean it, Rhett.”

“I live and breathe discipline, Alex. I’ll behave.” 

There was the sound of the door opening, a chair scuffing, and some noises of discontent coming from Link. 

The latter made Rhett’s lips curl into a lopsided smile. 

The door shut, and there was silence for a moment, until Rhett decided he should break it. 

“You look good, darlin.”

“What the crap, man? Alex said he was blindfolding  _ both _ of us.”

“He did. I can’t see you, honey. I just know.”

“I don’t know why he wanted us to do this whole ‘bad luck to see the groom before the wedding’ thing.”

“I kinda like it. 

Link snorted. “Course you do.”

“I’m serious. I bet you look so fucking gorgeous right now. And in just under a half hour, I’m gonna get to see you more handsome than I ever have. And waiting to have you... revealed to me like that? To say it gives me butterflies would be an understatement.”

“I’m excited, too.”

Rhett could all but hear the nervous smile in Link’s voice. 

“Good. Not anxious?”

“I’m good,” Link assured him. 

“Good. So, was there something in particular you wanted to say to me? Reservations? Cold feet?” Rhett was joking, but there was the faintest trace of truth behind his jokes. Link still had the option, no matter how unlikely, to withdraw his consent to marry. Thus completely gutting and devastating Rhett. 

Rhett could hear Link swallow. He had to resist all of the protective urges that were suddenly rising up within him. Wanting to ask if he was staying hydrated. Longing to get him a drink for his dry throat. But he kept quiet and still, and listened for Link to speak. 

“This is a big deal.”

“It is.”

“I mean, it is and it isn’t. We’re already committed.”

“We are.”

“But having our whole relationship on display, offered up for approval, or celebration? Weddings are a trip, man!”

“Stage fright, Mr Internetainer?”

“I think your job requires more performance than mine, day to day.”

“Maybe. But I think you’ll do just fine today.”

“I just… was wondering if we might get some of the more sentimental stuff out beforehand?”

“What’s on your mind, baby?”

Link was quiet while he thought about that. 

“Do you remember what it was like? When we knew each other. But didn’t like…  _ know _ each other?”

“Sure.”

“I’m not the same person I was then. I’m…  _ so  _ much better now than I was then.”

“I remember thinking you were pretty great.”

“Why, though?”

“Passion. Energy. A great capacity to endure. To be fair, I didn’t have a lot to go on. You were severely good looking, and could take a walloping.”

Link laughed. 

“But… I couldn’t help wondering how that might be extrapolated into other areas of your life. What else were you passionate about? How did that energy translate into your personal relationships? It had me all fucked up. Thinking that it would never be appropriate for me to find out. I thought about removing you from my list of clients.”

Rhett’s heart still sank at the memory of this time period. 

“Find you a Dom that could treat you more professionally. Shoot my shot with you personally. But then, if you rejected me… Then I’d be left with nothin. And I was a coward. I told myself that it was best for you, too. My pride said that nobody else would be able to take care of you like I did. You needed… so much care. Luckily, you were braver than I was, when it came to redefining our relationship.”

There was a sound of a chair scraping its way across the floor until Rhett felt a shoulder against his arm. Rhett blindly held this hand out, and familiar fingers interlaced with his. 

“I didn’t feel brave at the time. I felt… Well, like a dumbass.”

“What?!” 

“I felt... like I was falling for you. I was obsessed. Not just with you, but how you made me feel. Sexually, I mean.  _ Obviously _ . But also how I felt about myself during our sessions. I would catch myself feeling good; and then have to, like, pinch myself to remember that it was all part of the services rendered. It took me months after we were actually dating to not feel that way.”

“I could get sick to my stomach thinking how easily we could have let each other walk out of our lives.”

“But that’s not really what I wanted to focus on here.”

“I’m listening.”

“I just wanted you to know,” Link began. “And not stumble over it in front of a couple hundred of our closest friends and family.”

Rhett squeezed his hand. He didn’t want to sound like he had a pull-string attached to him, activating a recorded message of, “I’m listening.” But it was important to him that without being able to see him, or use any kind of visual cues to indicate active listening, that he know that he was deeply invested in whatever Link had to say. 

“I wanted you to know that I am a better version of myself with you. You help me feel more confident. Calmer. Less anxious. Somehow worthy of all the love that you give me. You help me experience new things. And convince me that I deserve more than just ‘whatever works’ and fits practically into my life. But things that make me happy, bring me joy and pleasure.”

Link didn’t have to tell Rhett that he didn’t specifically mean  _ pleasure _ pleasure. But he also didn’t not mean that.

“I don’t even know if I’m explaining it right, but you’ve made such an impact on my life, and me as a person. I literally can’t even imagine what the rest of our lives might be like together, it just feels so immeasurably and inconceivably... incredible.”

Rhett took a deep breath, before joking, “Is it getting a little sweaty in the eye region of your blindfold?”

Link chuckled. “Yeah, maybe we should dust off these things every once in a while. There’s definitely a little something in my eye.”

“Well, I suppose it’s my turn, honey. I know I’ve already told you bits of this. But it’s important you understand how true it is: You make me feel like it’s okay to enjoy beauty and perfection in this cold and unpredictable world. My heart had been so closed off, and so compartmentalized. I never thought that I could have something like we have. I wasn’t looking for it, didn’t particularly want or need it. After having lost in the way that I had, I thought that was it for me. But the moment I met you, you stirred something inside me. You  _ still _ stir something inside me, every time I see you. Whether it’s after one of us has traveled, after a long workday, or even after you return to the living room from the kitchen. You light something up inside me. I never even realized I’d let it go dark. I can never repay you for that, darlin. But that’s not gonna stop me from trying. Every day.”

“Thank goodness we’re not wearing makeup,” Link commented. “Between the blindfolds and the tears, I’d be a dang mess.”

“It was a really smart idea to do this before the ceremony.”

“Some stuff is just for us.”

“That’s right, baby. Speaking of stuff that’s just for me, you been… looking after yourself this past week?”

“Well, I haven’t broken my dick out of its prison cell or anything, if that’s what you mean. I’ve been good.”

“Well, I figured that. If you’d ‘broken out’, it would only be possible for it to be partially out. And you wouldn’t likely be comfortable enough to be having this conversation.”

“I didn’t wanna be out of it anyway. I… really kinda like it. I mean. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t freakin wait for you to unlock me. But in the meantime it’s been… not terrible? It took some time to get used to certain aspects of wearing it. Like peeing and sleeping with it on. And keeping it clean and lubricated adds a lot of time to my morning and evening routines. But wearing it pretty much guarantees that I think about my cock all day and all night. And think of you, holding the key to it. And well, I can’t hardly have this conversation without getting my heart rate up a little. Which. Nnnnngh. Fuck, sir.”

“Careful not to get too excited, darlin.”

“You think I don’t know that by now? After a freakin week like this?”

“I’m just lookin out for you, baby. I know I’m feeling some...  _ stirrings _ ... thinking about tonight. But I’m not caged. And I’m allowed to get hard. Hell, I’m even allowed to come, if I wanna. I’m allowed to think about unlocking you, and all the ways I wanna have you once I do.”

“You really do enjoy torturing me, sir.” Link’s voice was whiny and needy, but Rhett could tell he was loving it. 

“Guilty as charged.”

There was a sharp knock on the door.

Rhett took a deep breath before nudging Link. 

“All right, honey. You know what time it is.”

——————————

Rhett stood at one end of a corridor, facing a door at the opposite end. The aisle was perpendicular to the halfway point of the hallway. 

Stevie was squeezing his hand. “Alex is gonna bring Link out of that door across the hall. You’ll see each other before anyone else does.”

Rhett just nodded dumbly. Maybe he  _ was _ nervous. 

“Why don’t you close your eyes?” 

Rhett rolled his eyes at first, but then he did close them. 

He took a deep breath. 

It could have been seconds, or minutes. It was simply timeless, infinite blackness behind his eyes. Until Stevie gave his hand another small pulse of a squeeze. 

“Open your eyes,” she breathed. “And try not to crap yourself. Okay?”

He smiled as he opened his eyes. He was just barely aware of her move to begin walking down the hall to meet Alex, take his arm, and proceed down the aisle. His vision focused on the man standing across the corridor. Link’s jaw was slack in awe as he stared back across the aisle. 

Link looked beautiful. 

There was no other word for it. 

He was like a dream come true in his tux. The azure ocean-blue paisley tie made his blue eyes pop, even from a distance. Rhett thought he might have to look away once he got up close, they were so brilliant. But then he thought again, and figured he’d better get used to looking into those eyes: first thing when he woke up, last thing before bed. Which, technically, he’d already been doing. And had already planned  _ to continue  _ doing. But this was official. Stating his intention for all to hear. 

And that intention was: forever. 

Link had been right, weddings were a trip!

Rhett took a steadying breath when they met at the center of the corridor, at the beginning of the aisle. 

“Hello, darlin.”

Link just grinned. 

“I  _ knew _ you looked good.”

“You’re lookin pretty dapper yourself.”

Rhett glanced down at his own outfit. He’d also chosen a paisley pattern for his tie, and matching pocket square and cufflinks. (Had Alex known that when he was helping Link shop?) Rhett’s was a pale orange-based coral. 

Once Stevie and Alex has reached the front of the room, Rhett leaned down to bring himself closer to Link’s ear. 

“What’s your color, honey?”

“Never greener, sir.”

“Well, baby. Since you’re taller than I am short, why don’t you go first?”

Link began his slow walk down the aisle. 

Rhett’s eyes darted around the ballroom. At their guests. At the elegant decor. There were beautiful orangey-coral flowers bordering the rows of seats, sparsely accented with sprigs of baby’s breath, bound together with deep blue ribbons that matched Link’s tie. Matched his eyes. 

Before Rhett knew it, it was his turn to walk. 

The whole idea of having their wedding at the aquarium was to surround themselves in the otherworldly beauty of the sea; and the scene of their third, and favorite, date. It still took Rhett’s breath away. 

The deep blue of the textured ceiling was absolutely surreal as the large tank that spanned the wall at the front reflected off of it. The light bounced, rippled, and flowed. Mimicking waves. It was like being with Link: he had to be careful not to get too lost in how beautiful it all was, and miss out on the details of the moment. He tore his eyes from the flowers, the family and friends, and the sharks swimming majestically in the gigantic tank. 

And faced his groom. 

The officiant greeted the assembled guests, and asked Rhett and Link to face them all. 

Huge curtains came down in front of the full-length glass that housed the sea life, so that people wouldn’t be tempted to watch the sharks swimming rather than the two people promising themselves to one another. 

The curtains were heavy and appeared iridescent with the multicolored overhead lighting shining against them. 

The officiant began. 

“We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Link and Rhett.  As is tradition at weddings, I see that you all have chosen sides to support. Team Rhett. Or Team Link. I would now ask those of you that are comfortably mobile to do so, please, merge both sides of the aisle. Close the gap of separation. Going forward, there is no ‘Link’s side’ or “Rhett’s side’. To favor one, weakens the other. And diminishes them both. We are about to hear the vows that they have chosen. But first, I would ask you all to make a vow of your own. To promise to love and support Rhett  _ and _ Link. If you are willing to offer that love and support to these two men who have decided, and openly declare before you all today, that they are more joined together than they are as individuals; please say, ‘I will’.

Their guests echoed in unison, “I will.”

The officiant asked Link and Rhett to face one another, and to recite their vows to each other.

Rhett went first. 

“Link, please always remind me of when we first met, and the strong love that grew between us. And to work that love into all the practical things in our life, so that nothing can separate us. Give me your words, kind and loving; and you heart, always ready to ask forgiveness, as well as to forgive. Link, I put my trust into your hands.”

Link took a shaky breath before reciting the same words back to Rhett. 

The officiant leaned toward Stevie. “I believe that you have Rhett’s ring for Link?”

Stevie nodded and handed Rhett the ring. Silver in color, with a thin sliver of blue plated tungsten, and blue inner band. He slid it onto Link’s finger.

“With this ring, I commit to living an ambitiously fantastic life with you, Link. And though I can’t know what we will ultimately build and create, do you promise that we will do it together?

“I promise!” Link declared, before correcting to: “I do.”

“Alex,” the officiant kept things moving. “You have Link’s ring for Rhett?”

Alex passed Link the ring, similar in style: silvery, but with a redwood sleeve and inlay.

He slid the ring as far as the second knuckle, pausing rather than trying to force it in the middle of the ceremony. They could ease it the rest of the way on later. 

He looked Rhett in the eyes as he spoke. “Rhett, with this ring, I commit to living an ambitiously fantastic life with you. And though I can’t know what we will ultimately build and create, do you promise that we will do it together?”

“I do,” Rhett promised.

The officiant announced, “I now pronounce you: married!”

Rhett leaned down, so that Link would not have to stretch or get up on tiptoes to meet his lips. 

And they kissed for the first time as husbands, to the joy and applause of everyone in attendance. 

Link was breathless, like he was trying to slyly breathe back his happy tears. He whispered against Rhett’s lips, for only him to hear, “Thank you, sir.”

Rhett pressed his nose against Link’s nose. “At your service, honey. Always have been.”


End file.
